Shears and Moments
by AshleySophia
Summary: El último año en Hollywood Arts parecía ser algo especial para Jade: Se encontraba en boca de todos por haber terminado con Beck en las vacaciones de verano; era simplemente la chica del momento. Sin embargo, Sikowitz se encargará de que Tori se vea envuelta en ese círculo social en el cual se encuentra la gótica, ya que las obliga a ¡Ser novias!
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Todo el ambiente en Hollywood Arts gritaba que yo no debía estar ahí. Las miradas de las personas se encontraban el doble de molestas y me seguían a todas partes, pero contuve el impulso de asesinarlos a cada uno, uno por uno, con mis tijeras ¿Por qué? No podía culparlos, soy Jade West, soy prácticamente su _diosa_, pero joder ¿Tan dramático es haber terminado con Beck en vacaciones de verano? Sí, ya no somos «Bade» o como mierda nos pusieron el montón de descerebrados ¿Por qué terminamos? No sé, la rutina, se acabó el amor. Yo que sé. Simplemente no era lo mismo, no éramos lo mismo y, aunque Beck no lo tomó muy bien, terminó aceptando mi dedición, convirtiéndolo en algo de mutuo acuerdo.

Ni siquiera me molesté a mirar mordazmente a Sinjin esta mañana, solamente me dirigí a mi casillero y saqué los libros que necesitaba con pereza. No tenía ánimos de nada y gracias a dios que en último año la cantidad de clases se reducen considerablemente y hoy solamente nos tocaba con Sikowitz. Registré mi casillero un poco más de lo normal en busca de algún lápiz o algo que me sirviera para escribir ya que olvidé mi juego de lápices de colores en mi habitación antes de salir. Soy idiota. Pero como cuando algo sale mal, puede salir peor, escuché la irritable voz de Vega subir decibeles a cada paso. Ni siquiera me limité a verla ni a prestarle atención, sin embargo, ella insiste ¿Por qué es así?

― Hola Jade ― me dijo obsequiándome esa sonrisa suya de la cual ya estoy acostumbrada. Incluso ya ni me molesta, ya no nada, sin embargo, hoy no es un buen día.

― Vega, en serio, y te lo digo _bien_ en serio; mi día ha sido una mierda y _no_ estoy de ánimos para tus muestras de afecto amistoso, así que guárdatelas para después, o mejor, para alguien a quién le importe ― espeté cortante, haciendo énfasis en las palabras importantes para que entendiera. Dio un respingo como un cachorro asustado y noté como se iba cabizbaja en dirección al salón del loco de los cocos. Sonreí muy a mi pesar ante el recuerdo de la primera clase juntas, ella fue literalmente mi cachorro, pero volví a endurecer mis facciones de inmediato, no vaya a ser que Vega me vea y comience una charla de porque estoy sonriendo. En serio, no la soporto.

Entré al aula arrastrando mis pies y ya el viejo calvo se encontraba al frente de la clase. Hice una vista panorámica del aula y noté como todos ya se encontraban en sus respectivos asientos. Saludé con un gesto de mi cabeza a Cat quién prácticamente estaba saltando en su asiento de alegría; por dios, apenas me vio ayer. No presté atención a nadie más y me dirigí a mi asiento, pero me frené ipso facto; mi asiento está al lado de Beck y él y yo ya no somos nada, no tengo por qué sentarme a su lado. Di un paso más atrás y me senté en la silla detrás de la suya. Volteé a mi izquierda para cerciorarme de que no había nadie que me moleste durante la clase y sonreí al ver que no conocía al tipo a mi lado, así que solo le ofrecí mi mirada más asesina posible y puedo jurar que se orinó en sus pantalones. Sonreí satisfecha y miré a mi derecha… y está Vega. Rodé los ojos molesta, en serio que el destino me la quería jugar hoy. No es que me moleste… tanto, pero Robbie hubiese sido una mejor opción.

― ¡André! ― gritó Sikowitz haciéndome volver a clases. El tipo estaba sentado sobre su escritorio sorbiendo molestamente de un coco ¿Puede ser más molesto? ― Recoge los videos de sus trabajos de vacaciones y déjalo sobre mi escritorio, por favor. Veremos uno por clase.

Espera ¿Qué trabajo?

― ¿Qué video? ― Interrogué de inmediato y me di cuenta que Vega hizo lo mismo, a la vez. Dios, que molesta sonó mi voz junto a la suya. Hice caso omiso a nuestra coordinación y volví mi vista a nuestro profesor, el cual seguía tomando su bebida sin prestarnos atención.

― Debíamos pretender ser algo durante las vacaciones, Jadey y hacer una grabación al final cuando domináramos completamente nuestra actuación sobre eso ― me respondió Cat, como sino fuese suficiente con no estar enterada de nada como para que Cat me de explicaciones ¡Cat! Cerré los ojos con frustración y sentí la mirada de Vega sobre mí, así que llevé mis orbes hasta ella y compartimos una mirada cómplice. Sé que en mi rostro se mostraba la misma confusión, pero no le di más atención y dirigí mi mayor expresión de psicópata y asesina serial a Beck ¿Por qué el muy imbécil no me dijo nada?

― ¿Por qué mierda no me dijiste nada?

― Jade… apenas y hablamos en las vacaciones.

Touché.

― Ooooh… ― balbuceó Sikowitz sin dejar de mirar el coco que sostenía con su diestra, sin embargo, de un momento a otro llevó sus viejos ojos hacia mí y analizó mi expresión, la cual deducía era de una rabia nada normal, pero que irradiaba preocupación ya que pude notar como sonrió; ese viejo no sonreiría a no ser que viera algo en mi expresión que no presentase peligro. ― Así que no hicieron su proyecto de vacaciones ― nos señaló a Vega y a mí.

― ¿Y por qué yo no me enteré de esto? ― Preguntó molesta mirando a André, quién solo se encogió de hombros. Oh, Vega, puedo ver odio en tu mirada y esa mirada si me llama la atención.

― Por que eres tonta ― dije burlonamente esperando que aquellos iris chocolate llenos de rabia me miraran a mí y poder apreciarlos mejor.

Y lo hicieron.

― Pero tú tampoco la hiciste.

― Es diferente.

― ¿Por qué?

― Por que yo no soy tú, Vega.

Y escuché un sonido de succión muy cerca de repente al decir eso.

― Hola.

Di un respingo al notar como viejo de los cocos estaba a mi lado y me habló tan cerca de mi oreja con su aliento a coco. Intenté darle un codazo, pero el muy cabrón se escabulló cual gusano asqueroso y se situó entre Vega y yo, tomándonos a ambas del hombro, haciendo fuerza para que nos acercáramos la una a la otra. Ella cedió, yo hice fuerza y me solté de su agarre. No me gusta por donde iba esto.

― Saben qué éste trabajo vale el treinta por ciento de su nota final ¿No? ― Dijo emocionado. Nosotras asentimos. ― Y saben que éste año deben aprobar con un mínimo de setenta por cierto de la nota ¿No? ― Volvemos a sentir. ― Y saben-

― ¡Ya! ― Interrumpí, desesperada. ― ¡Al punto, Sikowitz! ― Le ordené mientras noté que Vega me miraba de reojo. Ya no me observa con aquellos orbes acusadores cuando le gritaba a Sikowitz, supongo que se acostumbró después de tres años estudiando juntas.

― Harán su trabajo ― dijo. Vega sonrío, aliviada. Yo también lo hice, no pude evitarlo, pero volví a endurecer mis facciones cuando veo esa sonrisita estúpida dibujada en la cara del loco. Algo se trama. ― Pero lo harán bajo mis condiciones.

― ¿Y esas son…? ― Preguntó Vega con su voz un poco apagada. Está nerviosa, lo sé. Si algo he aprendido éstos años es cuando Vega está nerviosa, siempre es lo mismo; habla unos cuantos decibeles por debajo de lo normal, junta sus manos en un jugueteo con sus dedos que ni ella misma se da cuando empieza y a veces baja la mirada.

― Ustedes dos, ― comenzó a explicar acercándose a nosotras para susurrar, como si fuera a decirlo muy bajito o como si fuera muy importante. Vega y yo nos acercamos por inercia ― ¡Serán novias por dos meses! ― exclamó gritándonos en el oído.

¿¡Qué!?

Sabía que Sikowitz estaba demente. Demonios que lo sabía, pero creo que este año llegó con todas las neuronas de su cerebro fundidas por sobredosis de jugo de coco ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza? En serio ¿¡Qué coño tiene en la cabeza!? No solo es ridículo el hecho de que quiera que me haga pasar por novia de alguien, es aún más ridículo querer que me haga pasar por novia de una chica. Peor; es más ridículo _aún_ querer que me haga pasar por la novia ¡De Vega! Me preparé para maldecirlo de todas las formas que conozco, pero él ya está camino hacia la ventana. Después que pasó una pierna sobre ella volvió su rostro a nosotras dos y nos miró con firmeza.

― Recuerden, treinta por ciento, casi su pase a la graduación.

Y se lanzó por la ventana.

Di el mayor grito que he dado en mi vida, ese grito de niña que es capaz de romper los cristales más cercanos. Sentí mis cuerdas vocales a punto de estallar, pero eso no evitó que un terrible alivio me inundara después de haber liberado tanta frustración acumulada.

Éste año pinta para ser lo máximo.

Volteé a mi derecha y observé a Vega quién no se movía, no hacía nada. Simplemente se quedó ahí parada, congelada. Volteó a verme y pareció querer decir algo ya que noté como abrió su boca un par de veces, pero nada salió de sus labios, unos instantes después caminó con zancadas largas hasta su pupitre para tomar su bolso y salir del aula… ¿Molesta? ¿En serio no soy lo suficiente para ella como para querer fingir ser mi novia?

Pues se va a enterar.

-Pone voz de Stich- _Hola_ :3

Okno

Bueno, eso. Hola! Éste es mi primer cap, mi primer fic, mi primer todo! -ya no soy virgen en fanfiction ;-; (?)- Okya. Esto iba a ser com una especie de prólogo, pero decidí colocarlo como primer capítulo de una vez. Espero les guste (:

Recuerden que críticas, destrucríticas, consejos, etcétera, lo pueden hacer medianto un comentario o Review.

Y si tienen algún consejito por ahí. Me pueden escribir un MP :33

Nos leemos luego. Gracias 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdóoooon por no haber actualizado ayer, pero salí y asdasd llegué hasta ésta mañana _  
**

**Creo que ésto no lo dije la primera vez. lol**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious no me pertenece. Si así fuera, sería clasificación M y saldría tal vez en MTV o Fox. (?) Okno.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

No sabía por qué, pero el día siguiente al que Sikowitz nos asignó nuestro «proyecto», me sentía bastante incómoda. No por el hecho de que Vega y yo tendríamos que fingir ser una pareja. Soy una actriz ante todo y un papel es solo eso; _un papel_. Sin embargo, la actitud reacia de Vega para cumplir esta asignación era tan… _frustrante_; sé lo malvada que soy con ella, sé que la trato horrible y sé que muchas veces me paso de la raya. Pero aún así sé que ella ha intentado de todas las formas posibles ser mi amiga, acercarse a mí. Pensé que esto no sería nada para ella, incluso que lo disfrutaría, pero no; toda la mañana se la ha pasado correteando al viejo loco de los cocos por todo Hollywood Arts intentando hacerlo cambiar de idea. Y de verdad que me está enfureciendo tanto rechazo por eso.

¡Eso solo una jodida tarea!

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente y me senté en El Asfalto junto a los demás chicos y Vega no se encontraba. No quise preguntar a pesar de que la curiosidad roñía mi interior, aunque me imaginaba que seguiría detrás de Sikowitz.

Gracias a Dios, André preguntó por mí.

― ¿Dónde está metida Tori?

― Sigue detrás de Sikowitz ― respondió Beck con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa que conocía a la perfección; el muy… ¡Se burlaba!

― Parece que le tiene miedo a Jade ― mencionó Cat, ganándose la vista de todos, incluyendo la mía ¿Me tenía miedo? Vega demostró una y otra vez que no me temía… no mucho.

― No creo que le tenga miedo ― dijo Robbie, sorbiendo del envase de cartón del jugo en su mesa. Lo miré al insistente, esperando una explicación. ― Creo más bien que se le hace incómodo.

― ¿Por qué? ― Interrogué de inmediato, relajando mis hombros al notar que mi voz se escuchó ansiosa. Rayos.

― Ella no sabe que ustedes rompieron ― respondió André, señalándonos a Beck y a mí.

― Y ya saben como es la reina de lo bueno ― exclamó sarcástico el títere en el brazo de Robbie, Rex, recibiendo un leve regaño de su controlador.

¿Vega no sabe que terminé con Beck?

Si ese fuera el caso ¿Qué? No es como si fuéramos a formar una relación real, solamente se trata de actuación y lo que hagamos ella y yo no tendría que afectar en nada a nuestra vida. Dejé descansar todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre el respaldo de la silla y resoplé molesta ante la situación. Inclusive el apetito se había esfumado de mis necesidades. Si Vega ya comenzaba a molestarme ¿Cómo sería cuando comenzáramos a actuar?

― ¿Y tú como estás con esto, Jadey?

La pregunta de Cat me tomó por sorpresa ¿Cómo me siento? _Casi_ no me molesta hacer este trabajo con Vega. Ya hemos actuado juntas y, muy a mi pesar, debo admitir, al menos para mí, que la señorita perfección es una gran actriz. Ladeé mi cabeza en su dirección y fruncí el ceño. Ella dio un leve respingo al mirarme a los ojos.

― Todo el mundo sabrá que estamos actuando ― respondí indiferente volviendo mi vista al plato, sin embargo, podía sentir como todos giraron sus rostro en mi dirección.

― Jade, nadie puede saber que es una actuación, solo los de la clase.

Fruncí el ceño, frustrada. Ya sabía lo que Beck mencionó con obviedad, pero solo quería permanecer indiferente ante todo esto, pero es obvio que no puedo, es jodidamente fastidioso que Vega ande rogando para no compartir conmigo ¿En serio es tan malo ser mi novia? Obviamente no, cualquiera desearía serlo. Vega está mal de la cabeza.

El sonido del timbre inundó todo el lugar, indicándonos que las clases iban a comenzar, así que solo tomé mi mochila sin decir una palabra y me dirigí hacia mi casillero para tomar el libro de matemáticas que necesitaba. Azoté la puerta del mismo y noté como Vega caminaba por el pasillo perdida en sus pensamientos y daba un respingo ante el ruido, dándose cuenta que yo estaba ahí mientras alzaba su mirada hasta encontrarse con la mía. Entrecerré mis ojos para detallarla mejor, quería saber que demonios pasaba por su cabeza, pero no, ella prefirió darse media vuelta e irse por donde venía.

¡Claro que no!

Esto lo íbamos a aclarar, ya, ambas; Caminé a paso acelerado hasta alcanzarla y la tomé fuerte por la muñeca a pesar de su pequeño quejido y la arrastré hasta el armario del conserje. Pensándolo detalladamente, ese lugar se había vuelto como «nuestro lugar».

― ¡Jade! ¿Qué te pasa? ― Gruñó cuando la solté bruscamente y trabé la puerta detrás de mí. Colocó sus manos en forma de jarra en sus caderas y posó su mirada fija en mí, desafiante.

Al menos Robbie tenía razón. No me teme.

― ¿Qué mierda haces?

― ¿Qué hago de qué?

― ¡Eso! ― Grité, frustrada. Ella cerró sus ojos ante mi reacción. ― ¡Ir detrás de Sikowitz rogando a que cambie nuestra evaluación!

― Ay, Jade ¿Me vas a decir que tú no quieres hacerlo?

― ¡No dije eso, pero no ando mendigando por ahí como una estúpida!

― ¡Pues quiero evitarte la molestia de ser novia de una estúpida!

― ¡Argh! ― Gruñí cuando sentí las ganas de saltarle encima y utilizar las lindas tijeras que descansaban en mi bota, pero intenté tranquilizarme. Respiré varias veces hasta que mi pecho comenzó a moverse a un ritmo calmado, peiné los mechones de cabello que se habían alborotado y volví mi vista hasta sus orbes chocolates. ― Mira, no es que me moleste fingir ser tu novia, además es solo actuación ¿Sí? Solo dos meses de actuación, cuando termine le diremos a todos y ya. Además, sabes que ese viejo demente no cambiará de idea. Tiene algo con nosotras.

Noté como relajaba sus facciones y una pequeña mueca de resignación se formaba en su rostro. Al fin la tenía.

― Será muy incómodo con Beck…

― Eres la única que no sabe que Beck y yo terminamos.

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó abriendo sus ojos a más no poder y pude ver como un pequeño brillo los iluminaba. Sin embargo, de la misma forma noté como se iba, de nuevo. ― Aún así… ― ¿En serio alguien puede cambiar de ánimo en cuestión de segundos?

― Vega, ya ― dije, tomándola por los hombros y parándome firme ante ella. ― Tú y yo vamos a salir de aquí a comenzar, desde ya, con nuestro trabajo. En serio _no_ quiero reprobar ¿Entendido?

― Si no hay de otra…

¿Sino hay de otra? Habla como si fuera una tortura y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso; vi como salió de la habitación con desgano, resignada y en ese mismo instante decidí que, si voy a ser novia de Vega por los próximos dos meses, _voy a ser_ la novia de Vega.

Las clases terminaron y salí de la academia sin despedirme de nadie, simplemente me dirigí al auto y giré las llaves haciendo que el motor rugiera poniéndose en marcha para avanzar por la autopista hasta mi casa. Llegué más rápido de lo normal, solo quería acostarme a descansar, debía prepararme para mañana. Vega iba a desear seguir siendo mi novia después de esos dos meses de lo bueno que realizaré mi papel.

Después de cenar, me di una ducha rápida y vi algunas series desde la tv de mi cuarto. El reloj de mi celular marcaba las diez y cuarto de la noche, así que me decidí por meterme en mi cama de una vez por todas para dormir.

No pude hacerlo.

La somnolencia en mi mirada se podía apreciar a dos kilómetros de distancia la mañana siguiente y, a pesar de que mi café ayudaba a mantenerme lúcida, los bostezos comenzaban a hacerse cada vez más frecuentes. Me senté en nuestra mesa de siempre en El Asfalto con los demás; Robbie al lado de Cat, André y Tori a su lado y Beck se hallaba frente a mí. Yo me ubiqué al lado de Vega para seguir con nuestro proyecto, pero mi ánimo volvía a ser horrible. Estúpido Sikowitz.

Mi atención estaba colocada en nada. Solamente escuchaba algunas risas a mí alrededor y a Cat hablar, como siempre, de alguna anécdota de su hermano. El aroma que emanaba la taza en mis manos era lo suficientemente embriagante para mantenerme lejos de los balbuceos de todos, los cuales no me importaban. Sin embargo, la voz de Vega se hizo presente y en su totalidad, sacándome de mi burbuja ¿Desde cuando Vega era capaz de hacer eso? Ah sí, desde siempre ¿Por qué? No sé.

― _Odio_ cuando me mandan a hacer guiones en la clase de Cine ― dijo mientras fruncía el ceño, molesta. Sonreí, Cine es mi mejor materia.

― ¿Quieres ayuda, cariño? ― Pregunté, ganándome una mirada incrédula de todos. Vega volteó a verme.

― ¿En serio vas a ayudar a Tori? ― Me preguntó Harris con un gesto de confusión en su rostro mientras me analizaba ¿Quién se creía para dudar de mí?

― ¡Cuando la llamas «cariño» se oye tan sexy, muñeca! ― Exclamó Rex ganándose la risa de Beck y Cat. Me levanté y lo arranqué de la mano de Saphiro y lo arrojé tras el corredor donde varios jugadores del equipo de fútbol lo tomaron como pelota. El chico de lentes salió chillando tras él.

― ¿Por qué no? Es mi novia.

― Jade…

― Beck, en serio, si quiero ir o no a ayudar a Vega, no es asunto de nadie, solo de ella y de mí ― volteé hasta encontrarme con sus orbes color café que me miraban sorprendida. Le sonreí de medio lado y ella hiso lo mismo. ― ¿Y bien?

― ¿Bien… qué? ― Preguntó con la boba sonrisa aún dibujada en su rostro. Mi sonrisa pasó de ser sincera a irónica. Me iba a hacer decirlo.

― _¿Vega, quieres que te ayude con tu tarea de la clase de Cine?― _Pregunté con el tono de voz molesto que utilizaba para remedarla. Ella hizo un leve puchero y frunció su entrecejo, sacándome una pequeña risita.

¿Desde cuando Vega me hace reír tanto?

― ¡Que yo no hablo así! ― Gritó, hastiada. Todos rieron ante su reacción, lo cual causó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Alcé una ceja, mirándola mientras ella también alzaba su vista en mi dirección. Me estudió unos segundos. ― Bueno, no quiero reprobar. Solo no vayas a ser mala.

Ilusa.

* * *

**Holis :33**

**Antes que nada, ACLARATORIAS Y NOTAS DE LA LOCA DE LOS GAT-, digo, la escritora... (?**

**Este fic SOLO será narrado por Jade, ya que, muy al estilo Beautiful Dissaster, luego pienso hacer otro fic con la historia narrada por Tori. No crean que será lo mismo -aunque en teoría sep, será lo mismo(?)- pero hay cosas que no aparecen en la versión de Jade que aparecerán en la versión de Tori y viceservesesasdesa (?) -siempre se enrreda con la palabrita esa-**

**Otra cosa. A pesar de que aún no han habido escenas "fuertes" para considerarse un fic "M" las abrá a futuro, así que pendientes con eso. Tampoco es que se volverá pr0n (?) pero si habrá una que otra escenita un poquitín explícita. Igual avisaré antes.**

**Otra cosilla. Actualizaré todos los viernes -yeeeey- pero tal vez pueda actualizar antes, todo depende de ustedes y cuantos reveiws y eso tenga entre semana. Graciaaaas.  
**

**Bien, este es el 2do cap. Soy un asco para poner nombre a todo, así que solamente decidí colocarle números a los capítulos y ya. (?)**

**Recuerden que sus comentarios me motivan y si no les es mucha molesta, toménse un momentito para comentarme sus tomatasos, críticas, destrucríticas o lo que quieran (?)**

**También consejos o ayudas con la trama -de verdad las agradecería, porque muchas veces me bloqueo y no hay dios que me desbloquee rápido(?)- también son bienvenidas por un mp y tendrá su respectiva mensión y agradecimiento 3**

**Agradezco a mis lectores y en especial a las personas que se han dado la molestia de comentarme:**

**_MookieRoo_: En serio MUCHAS gracias por pasarte por aquí, no sabes lo que vale la opinión de una de mis escritoras favoritas y eso me hace saber que lo estoy haciendo al menos de manera decente. **

**Hahaha, bueno, yo tengo una leve experiencia en escribir por los roles escritos. Así que tampoco es mi primera vez escribiendo, es mi primera vez haciendo un fic xDu.**

**_LittleRock17_: Sí, la verdad después que releí el cap -ya lo había subido, duh para mí- me quedé con cara de wtf cuando imaginé la escena lol No sé que me pasó. Pero prometo que no habrás mas gritos de nena para Jade. (?)**

**Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, en serio. En cuanto a lo de las groserías... es que quise hacerlo más «real» por decirlo de alguna forma, más coloquial, no sé (?) Pero sí, le bajaré dos rayitas eso. **

**_Pauly Vega_: Gracias! Ojalá pueda llenar sus espectativas ;3; Uhm, como dije, no es mi primera vez escribiendo, pues el rol escrito cuenta como escribir (?) lol pero si es mi primera vez haciendo un fic. Espero que que sigas disfrutando la historia :3**

**_Cheshire Megurine_: Muchas gracias niña. (?) Muchas gracias, en serio ¿Me podrías pasar ese que dices en inglés? o: aunque no domino una shet el inglés, a pesar de que mi má es de por allá lol**

_**fan a ciegas:**_** Me**** alegra que te haya gustado :3 Por el momento no pienso dejarlo y lo alargaré hasta que ustedes decidan que ya deba terminarlo. Sus reveiws son mi combustible! (?**

**_Bants_: Yep, actualizaré semanalmente. Muchas gracias por el apoyo :3**

**_Nunzio Guerrero_: Yeah, menos mal es gratis, porque sino estaría quebrada ;_; Sí, no falta mucho para que actualice, solo unos díitas más (: y espero seguir contando con tus coments. Como dije arribita, ustedes son mi combustible~**

**_Mica_: En serio llamé tú atención? Bieeeeeeeeeen, eso quería /o/ Pronto seguiré, calma plz (?) Que sino se nos termina rápidito y tampoco queremos que se acabe en un 2x3 :3  
**

**_Mart_: Hohohohoho que me das idea, muchacho~ Me alegra que te haya gustado 3**

**_luna_: Me alegra leer que empezó bien, ya que yo estaba suuuuuuper nerviosa. Como dije, es mi primer fic x'D  
**

**Marilin: LOL Pensé que eso se captaría rapidito (?) Okno la verdad no esperé que nadie entediera mi chiste, normalmente son remalos .-. **

**Sep, Jade es la onda 333 Me gusta mucho -no por nada es mi pj fav(?)- y muchas gracias por tanto apoyo! Espero que cada cap cause la misma emoción o me sacaré los ojos u3u (?**

**Ok que me sonrojan, chicos D'x No esperé que gustara tanto desde un principio. Espero poder seguir divirtiéndolos. **

**Nos leemos, byeee 3**


	3. Capítulo 3

**-Pone voz de caelike- Vi-vi-vi-viernes (?) Okno**

**Victorios pertenece a Nick y a Dan, no a mí.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Al término de las clases fui a casa solo a bañarme y a cambiarme de ropa por algo más cómodo. Opté por un Leggin negro, unas converse del mismo color y un suéter de color azul oscuro y, al poco rato, salí en dirección al hogar Vega. Estacioné frente a la casa luego de unos quince minutos de viaje. Bajé con pereza y golpeé la puerta unas siete veces, con fuerza. Había un timbre, claro, pero es más molesto cuando golpean.

― ¿Sabes? Tenemos timbre ― exclamó la hija menor de la familia mientras abría la puerta de madera, invitándome entrar. Sonreí, Vega es tan fácil de leer.

Entré a la sala y ella pasó a pasos rápidos a mi lado, lanzándose sobre el sillón y tomando unas cuantas hojas de papel que tenía sueltas sobre el mueble a la vez que colocaba su laptop sobre sus piernas, frunciendo el ceño a la pantalla demostrando cuan concentrada estaba. En ese momento me di cuenta de algo:

La Vega hogareña es bastante… atractiva.

Nunca me fijé en lo atractiva que era, de hecho, nunca me fijé en lo atractiva que podía ser una chica –aunque nunca me negué a que alguien de mi mismo sexo me atrajera, solo que nunca se dio el caso–. Pero verla ahí, con su pantalón de algodón ancho, sus pantuflas y esa blusa de tirantes los cuales se deslizaban por su hombro hasta su bícep. Verla luciendo esos lentes de pasta… Casi me voy de boca al chocar con la mesa de la sala y tuve que incorporarme bruscamente para evitar que algún adorno de la mesa cayera. Viré rápidamente mi rostro hasta donde ella y pude sentir como me miraba extrañada a la vez que un leve ardor se acumulaba en mis mejillas.

¡Esto es culpa de Sikowitz y su manía por juntarnos!

― ¿Estás bien? ― Me preguntó. Yo solo asentí levemente. Me incorporé, fruncí el ceño y acomodé mi ropaje para intentar calmarme. Sin embargo, escuché un taconeo bajando a pasos veloces desde las escaleras y de inmediato bloqueé los ojos, sabiendo de quién se trataba.

― ¿Y ésta que hace aquí? ― Cuestionó la estúpida de Trina al colocarse delante de nosotras. Vega abrió la boca para responder, pero di dos pasos delante.

― Vengo a ayudar en una tarea a _mí _novia.

Y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Dio una especie de chillido como si de algún reptil prehistórico se tratase y comenzó a hablar con Vega en _español, _sacándome por completo de la conversación. Sus gritos comenzaron a hartarme y Victoria solamente rodaba sus ojos de su hermana a mí, haciendo obvio que yo era su tema de conversación. Aproveché en uno de los momentos en los que Vega me miró para fulminarla con mis orbes, diciéndole con los mismos que no se atreviera a decirle lo de nuestro proyecto a su hermana ¿Por qué? Porque quería _joderle_ la vida a la insoportable.

De un momento a otro dejaron de gritar y agradecí porque mis oídos descansaron de tanto alarido. La mayor de las hermana se giró y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta mí, encarándome. Bufé por su atrevimiento.

― No les creo ― balbuceó y yo gruñí ante su idiotez.

― Trina…

― No, Vega, déjala ― ordené y ella, a pesar de su mirada suplicante para que no hiciera nada, me obedeció. Sonreí cínicamente a Trina. ― ¿Qué quieres? ¿Una demostración pública?

Ésta pareció dudar un poco cuando miró a su hermana, pero sabía que ella no se detendría ahí, es muy tonta para eso. Volvió su rostro hasta mí y lo alzó como un avestruz intentando verse superior.

Pobre niña.

― Sí, la necesito.

― Vale ― dije, encogiéndome de hombros. Caminé para rodear la mesa y tomé a Vega con brusquedad por su muñeca y la dirigí por las escaleras hasta subir al segundo piso. Estudié las habitaciones y reconocí, de inmediato, que su habitación debía ser la de las notas musicales y puerta blanca y no la rosa destruye pupilas con pósteres de _boybands. _Abrí la puerta con firmeza y entré, atrayendo a la latina conmigo.

Vega se paró en medio de su alcoba y comenzó a mirarme con el ceño fruncido y aquellos iris chocolates comenzaron a irradiar ese brillo que tanto me gustaba, demostrando que estaba enfadada. Tragué saliva cuando sentí un impulso de hacer un _verdadero _espectáculo de parejas.

Por dios, debo estar volviéndome loca.

― ¿Qué planeas? ― Dijo y aprecié un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. En ese instante me percaté que tenía varios segundos mirándola fijamente y, mi labio había comenzado a arder un poco. Lo estaba mordiendo. Sacudí mi cabeza para despejar los pensamientos. Corté la distancia que nos separaban con pasos lentos y le sonreí maliciosamente cuando me vi separada de ella solamente por centímetros. ― Jade… ― volvió a hablar, pero la callé posando el dedo índice de mi diestra en sus labios.

Estudié sus hombros desnudos y grabé en mi cabeza el color tostado de su piel. Mi vista pasó hasta su clavícula y luego hasta su cuello y, de un momento a otro, comencé a sentir la necesidad de probarla. Me recriminé por eso, pero el antojo seguía ahí, presente en mi subconsciente. Alcé mi vista para encontrarme con su rostro enrojecido notablemente y me di cuenta que ella tenía una idea de lo que podía estar pasando por mi cabeza. Mis expresiones faciales me delataban, podía sentirlo y sus embriagantes orbes café no ayudaban a desaparecer esa hambre por su piel. Sin embargo, la idiota de su hermana apareció en mi cabeza.

Aquí está tu demostración pública, _idiota_.

Mordí su cuello, con fiereza, con hambre y posé mis labios firmemente en su piel. Sentí como se estremeció y rápidamente la rodeé por la cintura, ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio. Ella se guindó de mi cuello con solidez y pude sentir como sus uñas hacían presión en la pálida piel de mi nuca. Mis labios succionaban con un ritmo seguido mientras mis dientes apretaban y aflojaban a cada tanto. Sentía su respiración cálida y entrecortada en mi oreja y cuello y un escalofrío comenzaba a recorrerme, así que apreté el agarre de mis dientes. Escuché como un gemido casi imperceptible se escapó de sus labios y sentí como sus uñas se clavaron con brusquedad en mi cuello, haciéndome soltarla.

Gruñí en el proceso.

― ¡Vega! ― Espeté mientras tomaba mi nuca y la masajeaba intentando apaciguar el dolor. Volví mi rostro hacia ella y la vi tomándose el cuello con temor.

Su cara era más roja que una manzana.

― ¿¡Q-q-qué rayos estás haciendo!? ― Preguntó con desespero y palabras entrecortadas.

― Dándole a tu hermana la demostración, así que déjame tu cuello de nuevo.

― ¿Estás demente? ― Cuestionó mientras volvía a acercarme a ella. Colocó sus brazos al frente, intentando impedir mi avance. Gruñí, molesta, así que utilicé mi fuerza y la arrojé contra la puerta, golpeándola. Estaba completamente decidida y Vega no iba a impedir que le demostrara a Trina Vega que lo que yo quiero, lo tengo. Hasta a su hermanita.

Y volví a su cuello.

La sensación de su piel canela en mis labios se estaba volviendo placentera, así qué, después de una mordida más, me alejé antes de que comenzara a gustarme _de más. _En ese preciso instante que alejé mis labios de su piel, la noté jadeante, pero me contuve. Me di dos bofetadas mentales y me estabilicé. La miré con cinismo y mi sonrisa satisfecha.

Vega me observó avergonzada, podía percibirlo en su lenguaje corporal. Llevó su izquierda hasta tocar la piel magullada de su cuello y apenas la rozó con la yema de su dedo medio e índice. Yo entrecerré los ojos para apreciar mejor mi obra.

Auch.

La mancha oscura en su cuello era perfecta, se encontraba un poco roja, aclarándose mientras más se alejaba del centro. Pero mañana eso iba a ser un moretón en todas las de la ley. Sus ojos me veían abiertos de par en par y su boca también se movió. Parecía querer decir algo, pero los fuertes golpes y gritos desde la puerta no la dejaron.

¿Desde cuando estaban tocando?

Vega abrió la puerta y la histérica de su hermana estaba parada bajo el marco de la misma. Abrió sus ojos a más no poder mientras pasaba sus ojos de mí a su hermana. Vega la miraba extrañada, parecía preguntar el porque la miraba así. Yo lo sabía a la perfección. De un momento a otro el cerebro de la latina menor pareció volver a ponerse en marcha y formó una perfecta «o» con sus finos labios cuando me miró; mi aspecto agitado, mi cabello un poco despeinado por culpa de sus traviesas manos y el sonrojo en mis mejillas por mi labor bien hecha.

Pero si yo me veía mal, Vega se veía peor.

Su rostro era todo un poema y sus mejillas parecían que echarían sangre de lo rojas que estaban, su blusa se encontraba totalmente desordenada y ambos tirantes _casi _a la altura de sus codos, tal cual como si alguien hubiese estado jugando con ellos. Su cabello igual de despeinado que el mío, inclusive su pantalón de algodón se había bajado unos pocos centímetros debido al roce causado por nuestro leve forcejeo, pero la guinda del pastel era el claro rastro de succión en su cuello.

Trina solo abrió sus bocas un par de veces, pero no dijo nada. Parecía muda y por un momento deseé que se hubiese quedado muda de verdad, pero gritó de repente, dándose media vuelta, indignada y azotó la puerta al salir. Miré a Vega, quién aún se encontraba en estado de shock.

― Qué traviesa eres, Vega, mira que hacer esto en tú casa, con tú hermana aquí…

― Solo espero que no les diga nada a mis papás…

* * *

**Bieeeeeeeeeeeen, 3er cap 333**

**No tengo mucho que decir -más que esta vez si subió el cap el día que prometió (?)- Así que solo agradezco a las personas que me siguen apoyando y las nuevas personas que me comentaron, en serio ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Sus favs, follows y reveiws son mi combustible, los adoro 333**

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Qué les pareció la actitud de Jade? ¿Muy pervert, atrevida, muy suavesita? (?)**

**La comedia sigue, espero que les guste, esto apenas empienza, ya vendrá el romance y drama 333**

**Nos leemos luego, besos y abrazos para todos -reparte papelitos con besos- 33333**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Como no hubieron muchos mas coments y ya tenía el cap listo, lo subo de una vez (?)**

**Victorious es de Dan y Nick, lastimosamente no tuve la suerte de ser de sus guionistas ;-;**

**Capítulo 4**

Unos leves empujones en mi hombro izquierdo comenzaban a volverse tan molestos que poco a poco fueron apaciguando el sueño que me embargaba. Gruñí levemente e intenté acomodarme mejor, alejando mis hombros lo más posible de aquel _algo_ que los movía y envolviéndome con mis sábanas. El cansancio me invadía totalmente y, mientras los brazos de Morfeo me mecían levemente intenté recordar porque estaba tan exhausta; el único recuerdo que rondaba por mi mente fue como perseguí a Sikowitz por toda la escuela, pero… ¿Por qué? Sentí que fruncí el ceño por el esfuerzo… aún dormida hago eso, pero no importa. Pude recordar como el muy idiota comenzó a explicar como la actuación nos hace revelar sentimientos que no sabíamos que teníamos, que podía ser amor a alguna actividad, deporte o cosa, inclusive amor por una persona y… ahora recuerdo: Nos sonrió a Vega y a mí… más a mí y, cuando terminaron las clases arranqué tras él por un buen rato hasta que Vega me detuvo tomándome de la muñeca fuertemente… casi la golpeo, pero utilizó uno de sus pañuelos para secar el sudor de mi frente mientras me sonreía y las ganas se me fueron…

Maldita sea.

Los empujones volvieron a aparecer y el sueño volvió a irse, estuve a punto de lanzar un golpe al aire, si no atinaba, asustaría a lo que fuera que estuviera teniendo la osadía de despertarme, si atinaba, bueno, él o ella se lo buscó. Apreté mi dedos formando un puño, pero antes de poder moverlo, un olor embriagante se apoderó de mi cabeza… pude sentir el vapor golpear mi nariz y la moví como un auto reflejo. Escuché una leve risa a la lejanía, no sé si por que aún estoy medio dormida o porque está lejos de verdad, no importa; solo quiero aquello que me nubla la mente por el aroma que emite, así que alzo la mano rápidamente y tomo… la muñeca que lo sostiene y la acerco a mí lo más rápido posible. Puedo sentir una respiración en mi rostro… así que es un alguien. Si es mi hermana la lanzo por la ventana.

― Jade… ― escuché una voz, pero no es la voz de mi estúpida hermana, es la voz de… es la voz de… ¿Vega?

― ¿Vega? ― Abrí los ojos de golpe y… o rayos, café, sus ojos son café.

Mi mente aún adormilada hizo un revoltijo toda la situación y, por un momento de demencia, aseguré que Vega era quién emanaba ese olor tan exquisito, así que me acerqué a su cuello, aspirando fuertemente en él para luego posar mis labios en su piel. Muchos recuerdos del aquella situación en su habitación llegaron a mi mente y no puedo evitar volver a sentir hambre por su hermosa piel color canela. A los pocos segundos pude sentir como su respiración entrecortada acariciaba mi oreja y unos leves suspiros salían de la comisura de sus labios. Quise profundizar el contacto con ella, quería seguir probando aquel café…

Pero ella no me dejó probar más.

Caí fuerte en mi colchón y mi letargo desapareció por completo, volviendo a mis cinco sentidos ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Fruncí el ceño mientras la miré retirar la mano que me aprisionaba por el hombro con brusquedad y, con la otra, me ofrecía una taza de Café.

Así que eso era lo que emanaba el olor… o mierda.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Vega? ― Interrogué con rudeza en mi voz. Ella simplemente se alejó hasta una distancia segura muy cerca de la puerta de salida. Ella muy bien conoce lo que pasa cuando me despiertan. Suerte para ella que me despertó de la única forma que me agrada.

― Tú me dijiste que viniera, Jade. Vamos a buscar a tu hermana a su juego de fútbol.

Los recuerdos se aglomeraron en mi cabeza como si cayeran en cascada. Ayer mi madre me rogó literalmente que fuera a buscar a Amber, mi hermana, a su partido de fútbol ya que ella tendría que hacer un viaje de trabajo que la mantendría ocupada hasta la noche. No tuve otra alternativa, aunque me encargué de dejarle claro que por buscar al pequeño monstruo me tendría que pagar –ya buscaré la forma de cobrarle– y, para no ir sola, por que de verdad _odio_ el ambiente de la secundaria crea deportistas descerebrados de Amber, le ordené a Vega que me acompañara. Ella se entendería con los de su «especie».

― Ya, no tienes que gritar ― le reclamé mientras me deslizaba por mi colchón y me sentaba en la cama, dejado mis piernas colgando por el borde de esta. Alcancé mi celular para ver la hora: cuatro y quince de la tarde. En ese instante recordé que el juego comenzaba a las cinco. ― ¿Y como diablos entraste? ― Interrogué con una fingida molestia; era obvio que no me molestaría si yo misma la inventé a venir, pero si tenía curiosidad como llegó incluso hasta mi habitación, siendo que en la casa de mi padre hay doce.

― La señora del servicio me dejó entrar ― comenzó a explicar. Blanqueé mis ojos ante la obviedad de su historia ¿Quién más la va a dejar entrar si la otra persona en la casa soy yo?

― No me digas, Vega, no te creo ― ironicé mientras me levantaba a pasos perezosos hasta el closet para buscar que ponerme. ― ¿Cómo entraste a mi habitación, genio?

La miré de reojo y noté como su labio inferior sobre salía más que el superior, formando un pechero y sus cejas de fruncieron en mi dirección. Tuve que contenerme para no reír. En serio se muy graciosa cuando hace eso.

― Pues es la única con un pequeño dibujo de tijeras en una puerta de madera negra.

Touché.

― Como sea ― gruñí mientras volvía mis pasos hasta el baño. Vega me miraba como si estuviera viendo un payaso. ― ¿Qué? ― Interrogué casi con un gruñido.

― Además de que tu tanga de encaje me gusta ― gesticuló volteando su mirada hasta la ropa en mi cama ―, vamos a un juego de fútbol de secundaria, no a una boda.

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante su comentario. La miré incrédula y su rostro también se encontraba varios tonos rojizos más altos de lo normal. Intercambiamos miradas un instante, en lo que pareció que sus nervios la quebraron y caminó velozmente hasta la puerta. No pude evitar sonreír satisfecha.

Le parezco atractiva a Vega.

― Bien, llevaré algo más deportivo.

― Yo te espero abajo.

Dejé que el agua caliente se llevara el rubor causado por Vega y lo sustituyera por el que me proporcionaba la temperatura del líquido que recorría mi anatomía. Tardé alrededor de una hora para salir del cuarto de baño y colocarme unos leggins negros, un suéter de color fucsia oscuro y unas converse negras con detalles en morado. Más deportiva imposible.

Bajé las escaleras y, cuando llegué a la sala, encontré a Vega observando unas cuantas fotos familiares que mi padre había colocado para darle un toque «hogareño» al lugar. Fruncí el ceño y caminé con pasos fuertes hasta ella. La descubrí mirando una foto donde nos encontrábamos Amber, mi papá y yo.

― Ella es mi hermana menor ― dije mordazmente. Ella dio un respingo al no haberse percatado de mi presencia, me sonrió tímidamente y se giró por completo hasta mí. ― Sí, ya sé que nos parecemos demasiado, todo le mundo dice eso.

― Claro que no ― respondió de inmediato, sorprendiéndome. ― Digo, no es que no tengan rasgos parecidos, son hermanas después de todo, pero… mira, su nariz, es más perfilada que la tuya y sus labios son mas finos. Tus pómulos son mas pronunciados y sus ojos no se parecen en nada; tu los tienes un poco rasgados, un toque único en ti y claro, no hablemos del color; ella los tiene verde aceituna, tus ojos son para perderse en ellos.

Tuve que carraspear un par de veces y me odie al notar como su rostro se desfiguró en una mueca de vergüenza y preocupación al creer que me había incomodado. Pero no dije nada, solamente me dirigí a la puerta y le hice un ademán con mi mano para irnos. Ella obedeció y caminó a mi lado, cabizbaja.

El camino en el auto fue, para mi bienestar, silencioso. Ella parecía entretenida con la música pop que le dejé colocar y yo solo me concentré en intentar recordar como demonios llegar al estadio. Después de un par de vueltas de más que Vega no captó por andar cantando, conseguí dar con la calle correcta y, al final, el estadio de la escuela de mi hermana.

Me bajé del auto y fui a comprar los boletos mientras Vega se acercó a la tienda de golosinas a comprar dos refrescos. El calor no era normal. Pagué las entradas al estúpido que casi me babea la mano mientras se le iba la vista viéndome y me largué lo más rápido posible en busca de Tori. Alcé mi vista y la busqué con la mirada mientras con mi diestra me cubría del sol y, a pocos metros, logré verla.

Oh, Dios, mío.

Verla ahí, parada, con esos shorts blancos de algodón ajustados, aquella blusa amarilla de tirantes y sus converse blancas mientras el sol la bañaba y hacía brillar su piel canela, luciendo aquel moretón apenas cubierto por maquillaje en su cuello, me hizo darme cuenta de algo inmediatamente; Vega no es la misma flacucha que llegó hace tres años a Hollywood Arts. Sus piernas están tan torneadas, y su cadera ancha concuerda a la perfección con su fina cintura. Sin duda, su silueta se había convertido en una perfecta y hermosa _guitarra. _Me descubrió observándola, pero yo no aparté mi vista de ella, así que pude apreciar como sus perfectos pómulos se realzaron a la vez que su perfecta sonrisa se asomaba.

Demonios.

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó, divertida y sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. No pude evitar devolverle el gesto.

― Nada que te importe ― le respondí con el mismo tono divertido mientras le empujé su hombro derecho con mi mano diestra desde atrás, dejándola descansar ahí de manera posesiva.

No sabía por que, pero quería que todos supieran que Vega había venido solo conmigo.

Subimos hasta las gradas y guié a Vega hasta un lugar cercano al que siempre me ubicaba cuando iba a ver jugar a mi hermana. Nos sentamos y noté como Tori miraba a todas direcciones, fascinada con la afición gritona e hiperactiva que se ubicaba detrás de los arcos, esa que siempre lleva los colores amarillos y rojos del equipo y agitan banderas. No le di mayor importancia y me senté a su lado, llevando mis audífonos hasta mis oídos y me propuse pasar la última hora al ritmo de Black Veil Brides y Scape the Fate. Nada podía relajarme más que buena música. Sin embargo, un leve golpeteo en mi hombro izquierdo me sacó de mi estado de relajación, haciéndome abrir los ojos para mirar a quién osaba molestarme.

Y como no, era Vega.

― ¿Qué? ― Interrogué lo más mordaz que pude. Ella me miraba ceñuda.

― ¿Cómo qué «qué»? ― Dijo, indignada a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos. ― ¿No vas a mirar el partido de tu hermana?

― Vega, no sé nada de fútbol ― le respondí de la manera más indiferente posible. No podía darme más igual.

Pero, de nuevo, la «señorita impulsos» me tomó fuerte de la muñeca y me haló hasta llevarme a la baranda. Otra cosa vino a mi mente de inmediato: Ya no me molesta que Vega me toque.

Si hubiese sido hace algunos años atrás, la hubiese arrojado escaleras abajo mientras le gritaba de la forma más burlista que no tenía derecho a siquiera rozarme, pero ahora era distinto, no me molestaba que lo hiciera, incluso, me había acostumbrado al tacto cálido de Vega.

Comenzó a hablar a la vez que me señalaba algunas cosas en el campo y, al cabo de unos quince o veinte minutos, ya sabía cada una de las posiciones de cada jugador en el campo de juego, inclusive de su trabajo. No era difícil, simplemente antes no me había dedicado a prestarle atención como ahora. Las reglas fue lo más fácil de comprender, el fuera de juego o los saques de esquina, todo era fácil.

Bueno, se encargó de darme ejemplos llevados al mundo de las artes.

― Y tú hermana se encarga de hacer jugar a los demás.

― Es como una directora de orquesta.

― ¡Exacto! ― Me respondió, animada. No pude evitar sonreír ante su emoción, así que la disimulé desviando mi mirada al campo, justo en el momento en que Amber le indicaba a una chica que corriera a la vez que le daban el balón y, ella, con un leve toque de su talón, empujaba la pelota en dirección a la correlona que pasó veloz por su espalda, terminando la jugada en gol. ― ¡Gooool! ¡Qué gran jugada, Amber! ― Exclamó Vega.

Amber miró hacia nosotras, extrañada y por un momento comencé a creer que la voz de Vega era especial, nadie podía evitar escucharla… o tenía una brujería sobre los West. Mi hermana alzó la mano en señal de saludo y volvió su atención al juego.

No puedo decir que el resto del tiempo me aburrí, al contrario, disfrutar el partido con Tori fue lo más divertido que pude hacer en mucho tiempo. Incluso me vi gritándole al árbitro cuando pensaba que había sentenciado algo erróneo o cuando pateaban a mi hermana descaradamente.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que concedieran una falta muy cerca del área del equipo rival, la cual se encargó de cobrar Amber, convirtiéndolo en gol.

Gritamos eufóricas, nos abrazamos y dimos pequeños brincos de alegría. Me sorprendí al verme en esa situación, pero no me importó, así como no me importó que los demás nos vieran extrañados. No era su asunto y Vega y yo nos divertíamos.

Amber corrió hasta nosotras y celebró el gol haciendo unas tijeras con su diestra. Vega y yo reímos a carcajadas.

El partido terminó con una aplastante victoria de tres goles por cero a favor del equipo de mi hermana y, para celebrar, Vega fue a comprar tres helados mientras esperábamos a Amber, quién llegó primero.

― ¿Quién es tú amiga? ― Preguntó mientras arrojaba su mochila a un lado del asiento.

― Ya la conocerás.

― No importa, ya me gusta. Te hizo mirarme jugar.

Mis labios se curvaron hacia arriba, dibujando una sincera sonrisa ante el comentario del renacuajo, pero no hablamos más. Diez minutos después Vega apareció con tres botes de helado de mantecado con sirope de chocolate. Destrabé las puertas para que entrara y ésta lo hizo, entregándome uno de los envases y dejando el otro sobre el tablero de mi auto. Alcé una ceja al notar aquello.

― Creo que alguien no aguantó para el helado ― dijo, haciéndome voltear de inmediato para mirar a mi hermana durmiendo plácidamente sobre el asiento trasero.

* * *

Bien, un capítulo más donde hago crecer más la relación de las prota, Jori puro en el más grande estado (?

¿Qué les parecio Amber? ¿Les gustó esta pequeña aparición de la hermanita West? Espero opiniones de lo poquito que se vio. Y sí, abrá más Amber lueguín 3

Estos capítulos serán casi que autoconclusivos, ya que se basarán más que todo en la comedia y como va creciendo la relación de ambas. Necesito que eso pase para cuando le meta al drama de verdad (?)

Hoy tampoco agradeceré a individualmente a los que comentaron, porque sería caer en lo mismo, pero que sepan que les sigo agradeciendo mucho que me regalen un poquito de su tiempo en leerme, en serio ¡Gracias!

Espero sigan comentando, recuerden que sus comentarios me motivan a seguir con la historia y a los que aún no han hecho y solo pasan a leer, mal, muy mal o_ó Okno xD Pero si los invito a que me den su punto de vista, que es muy importante para mí ;3;

Muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto, besos y abrazos!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Vierneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!11!1 -grita como loquita-**

**Hoy es viernes y una nueva conti :3 ¿Querían conti, no? Yo sé que sí :(**

**Victorious (serie y personajes) no me pertenece. Ésta historia sí.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_«Buenos días, Vega.»_

Tardé alrededor de media hora en enviarle ese estúpido mensaje a la estúpida de Vega. Di vueltas en mi cama tantas veces que las sábanas que cubrían mi colchón terminaron regadas por el piso y yo seguía tumbada boca arriba con mi Pearphone subiendo y bajando al ritmo de mi respiración mientras descansaba en mi pecho. Al final decidí enviárselo, solo era un mensaje de buenos días. Nunca hice algo así con Beck, el sabía que odio que me despierten y sabía que algo tan cursi como eso me molestaría el doble, además, Oliver no es tan cursi. Pero ahora, mi novia es, oficialmente, Vega, y a Vega le encantan todas estas cursilerías.

Mi celular no tardó ni cinco minutos en vibrar al recibir un mensaje y lo tomé perezosamente con mi diestra hasta llevarlo frente a mis ojos. Obviamente la respuesta de Victoria.

_«Jade? Hola? Ahm… buenos días?»_

¿¡Pero que mierda de respuesta es ésta!? ¿¡Me está interrogando o me está saludando!? Rodé mis ojos y arrojé mi teléfono hacia un costado haciéndolo rebotar en el colchón. Me levanté furiosa y me dirigí hasta el baño de mi cuarto, azotando la puerta tras de mí. Arrojé la poca ropa que vestía sobre la blanca baldosa del cuarto y me introduje de inmediato en la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente me relajara. En serio ser pareja de Vega por dos meses iba a ser difícil.

Al salir de la ducha fui directo hasta mi tocador para comenzar a embellecerme. Aprecié mi piel sonrojada por el calor de mi baño y me sonreí al espejo, intentando ensayar mis sonrisas cuando estuviera con Vega. No debía exagerar, tampoco es que un día para otro todo en mí era color de rosas, solo debía ser _menos _Jade, un poco ¿Por qué? Porque Vega no es Beck y no creo que a ella le agrade mucho que sea tan indiferente.

Me dirigí hasta mi closet para elegir la ropa que usaría el día de hoy, al final me decidí por un top negro ajustado, una camisa de cuadros negros y rojos desabotonada, un leggin negro y mis botas del mismo color. Arrojé la ropa sobre mi cama y saqué mi ropa interior del cajón y mientras abrochaba mi sostén, noté que la pantalla de mi Pearphone se encontraba iluminada con la leyenda de «Vega» escrito en él. Lo alcancé de inmediato por la curiosidad. Yo no le respondí.

_«No tienes que despertarme en las mañanas como la novia perfecta solo porque somos novias falsas»_

Maldita hija de… no respondí y volví a arrojar el celular, el cual volvió a rebotar y quedó peligrosamente al borde de la cama. Si se caía o algo, Vega me lo pagaría, es su culpa que lo arrojara.

No desayuné ya que, entre tanto pensar para enviar el estúpido mensaje –para nada– o no, se me hizo más tarde de lo normal. No es que me molestara llegar tarde a Hollywood Arts, pero el tráfico era exasperante. Arribé a la carretera y conduje rápidamente mientras en mi cabeza comenzaba a formarse una idea un poco peculiar: _Si a Vega le molesta que sea atenta con ella solo porque debemos ser novias falsas… creo que encontré mi nueva diversión con ella. _Sonreí el resto del camino ante aquella brillante idea.

Llegué a Hollywood Arts con cinco minutos de retraso y prácticamente corrí por los pasillos hasta alcanzar el aula de la clase de historia del cine, clase que compartía con Vega y el profesor me odiaba por alguna razón –no creo que tenga que ver el hecho de que siempre refuto sus «grandiosas» investigaciones. Si está errado, está errado–. Gruñí molesta al pasar frente a la máquina dispensadora de café, ni para eso tendría chance esta mañana, así que caminé a un ritmo rápido y molesto hasta mi salón. Abrí la puerta con fiereza y, al entrar, un vaso de café se posicionó frente a mí, evitándome el paso. Abrí mis párpados sorprendida y rápidamente seguí el brazo de piel canela que lo sostenía hasta encontrarme con Vega. Lo admito, eso me sorprendió, con lo de esta mañana, no pensé que ella también fuera atenta conmigo.

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba actuando.

― Llega tarde, señorita West. Un minuto más y no la dejaba entrar ― exclamó el profesor con una sonrisa cínica. No le presté atención y me dirigí a Vega. La detallé un poco, buscando el moretón en su cuello. Pero apenas y se percibía con el montón de maquillaje en la zona y los mechones de cabello que caían en cascada.

Diablos.

― Gracias, _cosita_ ― le dije a la vez que me dirigía al asiento a su lado. ― Hoy me quedé dormida ―agregué mientras me dejaba caer sobre mi asiento y sorbía del vaso. Negro con dos de azúcar, Vega sabe como me gusta… raro.

Volteé de reojo con una expresión tímida, y la vi; sus orbes no cabían dentro de sus párpados de lo grande que los tenía y su boca formaba una perfecta «o» con sus finos y delicados labios. Inclusive podía notar un leve sonrojo en su piel chocolate. «cosita», esa será mi arma secreta.

El profesor interrumpió nuestro pequeño e íntimo momento al carraspear fuerte para que nuestra atención se posara en él. Idiota.

La clase prosiguió normal mientras Vega tomaba apuntes y yo… simplemente escuchaba. En realidad ya conocía de todo lo que hablaba y me había dado cuenta que esa podía ser otra excusa para molestar a mi «novia»: explicarle lo que no entendiera. Luego vería que me inventaba.

Salí del aula al notar que la morena ya se había marchado apenas sonó el timbre y le seguí el rastro hasta dar con ella al pie de las escaleras, hablando, con un chico, con Ryder Daniels; una furia se acrecentó muy dentro de mí a un paso tan acelerado que comencé a irradiarla por todos mis poros ¿Qué hacía ese imbécil aquí? ¿No se supone que se graduó el año pasado? ¿Y qué mierda hace Vega hablando con el idiota que jugó con ella? Caminé en un ademán de odio hasta alcanzarlos y, sin mediar palabra, tomé a Vega por la cintura con mi izquierda y la pegué a mí a la vez que le otorgaba mi mejor mirada de odio al tipo. Éste me miró confundido.

― ¿Algún problema, _cosita_? ― Pregunté haciendo énfasis en la última palabra con toda la intención de que el idiota la escuchara. Y así fue, el tipo casi se ahoga en su propia baba. Sonreí triunfante y giré mi rostro para mirar la segura expresión divertida de Vega… pero no, la idiota me miraba con una cara de confusión y reproche súper evidente.

¡Se está saliendo del personaje!

Le di un leve codazo para que recordara nuestro proyecto y pareció captarlo de inmediato. Al diablo el proyecto, no quiero a ese idiota cerca de Vega.

― No pasa nada, Jade, Ryder solo me saludaba ¿Sabías que Lane lo llamó para dar una charla de autoestima el viernes? ― Explicó y preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras volvía a mirar al idiota. Vega en serio es igual de idiota que él ¿Cómo le sonríe de esa forma después de lo que le hiso? Rodé mis ojos demostrando que no me interesaba y con mi mirada, le hice saber que no quería a ese imbécil rondando cerca de ella. Respondió con una mueca en sus labios la cual entendí como un _«¿Qué te pasa?»_

¿En serio? ¿Me pregunta que me pasa cuando está hablando con Ryder Daniels? ¿¡Qué le pasa a ella!?

― Bien, Tori… Jade ― dijo mi nombre casi balbuceando. Lo miré mordazmente. ― Voy a dónde Lane… ¿Entonces la semana que viene?

¿La semana que viene?

¿Qué hay la semana que viene? Después de ver la cara de ilusionado del tipo una incomodidad enorme comenzó a presionarme en el pecho. No sabía que era o por qué, ya no era simplemente odio, era como si la presencia de ese tipo de pronto comenzó a ser insoportable. En serio, no lo quería junto a Vega... junto a _mí_ Vega.

― Iremos ― dije, apretando más a Tori contra mí, el tipo volvió a dibujar una expresión de confusión. ― No pensarás que dejaré ir a mi novia contigo a una cita así como así ¿No?

― No es una cita, Jade ― dijo Vega mientras suspiraba, haciendo que mi vista pasara de Ryder a ella, confundida. ― Ryder me invitaba a ir con unos amigos a una fiesta en su casa, quiere… disculparse.

¿Disculparse? Claro, nada tiene que ver el hecho de que quiera salir con su igual de idiotas amigos a presumir que una de sus «victimas» volvía a aceptar salir con él. Te conozco, Daniels.

― Igual iremos ― repetí. Ella volvió a suspirar y el idiota no dijo más, simplemente un par de gestos y se marchó.

Caminamos juntas hasta el pasillo, una a la par de la otra y no sabía por qué, pero me sentí incómoda. Comencé a creer que Vega me reclamaría en cualquier momento, pero no lo hacía, simplemente se movía a mi lado y esa situación comenzaba a desesperarme. Odio que las cosas no salgan como las espero.

Al pasar por el armario del conserje, la tomé con rudeza por la muñeca y la jalé dentro, una vez más.

― ¿Sabes? Un «Vega» y un gesto con los ojos bastaría con hacerme saber que quieres que entre aquí ― dijo mientras sobaba su muñeca izquierda con su diestra.

― Me gusta tener el control ― le respondí sarcástica.

― Nunca lo has perdido ― me devolvió. No entendí muy bien que quiso decir con aquello y su gesto de voltear la mirada me confundió más. No le presté mucha atención y me dispuse a decirle algo sobre el idiota, abrí mi boca, pero me interrumpió. ― ¿En serio irás conmigo a lo de Ryder?

― Por supuesto que iré ― le respondí lo más mordaz que pude y salí del armario. No sabía por qué, pero el simple hecho de que Vega mencionara su nombre, me cabreaba y, la próxima semana, me encargaría de que ese nombre no fuera pronunciado más por los labios de mi chica.

― ¡Jade! ¡Te estoy llamando! ― No sé si tenía rato llamándome, no me importaba, yo estaba debatiendo conmigo misma las formas mas crueles de hacer ridiculizar a Ryder. Vega invadió mi espacio personal y se arrodilló frente a mí, quedando a la misma altura de mi cuerpo sentado en el suelo, recostado de mi casillero. No había clases y no tenía nada que hacer. ― ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Eres mi novia, no mi jefa, no puedes decirme que con quién salir y con quién no!

― ¿Te he prohibido que fueras a la estúpida fiesta del maldito imbécil que jugó contigo?

― No, pero te pusiste como una loca ― los ojos de Vega iban entre irritados y confundidos. Supuse que se debatía entre la rabia por mi forma de actuar y el por qué actuaba así ¿Por qué actuaba así? Ni yo lo sabía, pero así todo mi ser mi impulsaba actuar y así he reaccionado siempre. Cuando algo me impulsa a hacer algo lo hago y en este momento el impulso era: Aleja a Tori de Ryder. No me importaba si la lastimaban de nuevo, solamente _no_ quería que lo hicieran. ― ¡Y no le digas así! ― espetó, defendiéndolo del insulto anteriormente dicho por mí ¿En serio? ¿Es malditamente en serio? Está defendiendo a Ryder Daniels… no, no puedo con ella.

Unos cuantos balbuceos más salieron de su hocico, balbuceos que ni llegué a escuchar ya que la ira comenzó a darme sordera o simplemente quise evitar oír. Sinceramente, por mi cabeza pasaban muchas formas de callarla; desde clavarle las tijeras en la garganta o tomar su lengua y cortársela, pero ninguna me parecía tan efectiva –y desquiciada– como la que se formó al final, llegando como una gigantesca bola de nieve llevándose a las otras.

Así que la besé.

* * *

Bien, aquí un cap nuevo, espero les guste.

¿Les gustó? Review!

¿No les gustó? Review!

¿Nunca ponen review? Review!

Sé que jodo con esto, pero no saben CUANTO inspira, emociona y motiva seguir con las historias. En el primer cap me cree unas expectativas bien grandes al recibir tantos mensajes, pero estos han bajado, y eso pone triste a la Ash :'( (?)

Ahora, una preguntita que me ha carcomido la cabeza un tiempito... ¿Los caps se le hacen muy cortos? ¿O están bien? Es que, leyendo otros fics que para mí son perfectos, veo que los capítulos son más largos... mucho mas largos (?) Así que... eso, espero me digan (:

Gracias a todos los que han comentado, por ustedes sigo! Y no habrá más agradecimiento individual hasta que no vea más de 10 reveiws en un cap (?) Okno


	6. Capítulo 6

**Ooooooooooooootro capítulo más. **

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero las fiestas y la cosa, ya saben (?) Talbién quiero desearles una !Feliz Navidad a todos! Espero que hayan sido buenos este año y le hayan traído los regalon que querían 3 -solo le trajeron carbón- ;-;**

**Bueno, equiz, no necesitan saber de mi desdicha. (?) Aquí el siguiente cap, espero les guste :3**

**PD: Les dejo este link watch?v=FQK155btf00 qué es la canción que hay en el cap con sub en español, para que la escuchen cuando suene e imaginen a Jade cantando eso, estan omfg :Q_ (?)**

**Aclaración: Victorious no es mío.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Si algo he aprendido en estos años estudiando con Vega, es que a ella le encantan las cursilerías; tomarse de las manos, abrazos en lugares públicos, que la acurruquen cuando tiene frío o que un brazo protector la rodee cuando tiene miedo. Ella se vuelve la chica más melosa y boba cuando hacen eso; arruga su nariz de una forma bastante curiosa y sus mejillas siempre mantienen un leve sonrojo que contrastan de una forma muy… _llamativa_ con su piel canela tan _apetecible. _Normalmente regala miradas con un brillo cautivador en sus orbes color café tan adictivos y muestra su sonrisa perfecta a su «amado».

Pero ésta vez no tiene un amado, tiene de novia a Jade West.

A mí no me gustan las cursilerías.

Sin embargo, en estos días me he dado cuenta de que a Vega le incomoda cualquier muestra de afecto de ese tipo proveniente de mí. No es que lo haga, pero a veces intento _sobreactua_r un poco, como lo hacía con Beck. Pero a ella no parece gustarle; se ruboriza en exceso, evita mirarme a los ojos–cosa que no me gusta. Sus ojos se han vuelto como el café más fino. Hasta en lo adictivo–, juguetea con sus dedos de la forma más infantil posible o simplemente me ignora. Y todo fue después de aquel beso que le di en la escuela.

Y me gusta que esté así.

¿Por qué? No lo sé, siempre había visto a Vega, más allá de tenerla como una molestia, como una amiga y nada más. Nunca la medí con la misma vara con que mido a alguien que puede tener otro tipo de acercamiento conmigo, una posible «conquista» o algo así. Siempre me pareció bonita, debo admitirlo, pero desde que el idiota de Sikowitz nos colocó en esta situación y el haber durado todos estos días fingiendo ser algo más, la perspectiva de Victoria ha cambiado en mí. Y ahora me doy cuenta de que no molestaría tener algo con ella. No una relación, por Dios, no soportaría ser realmente novia de Vega, pero un juguete nuevo… tal vez.

Y eso lo vería hoy.

Es fin de semana de karaoke en el Nozu y todos nos reunímos aquí para pasar un día «agradable». Éste lugar nunca me pareció del todo agradable, pero la música no era solo pop sin sentido como el que colocan en todos los lugares y debo admitir que la ambientación también es muy buena. Además, tiene un plus; aquí fue mi primera cita con Vega y por eso nunca me negaba a asistir.

En nuestra mesa habían muchos platos con rolles de sushi y camarón en diferentes salsas que Robbie y André devoraban como si mañana se acabara el mundo mientras mirábamos a Cat cantar Candy man sobre el escenario. Beck estaba cruzado de brazos frente a nosotras con el ceño fruncido y su mirada puesta a su lado derecho. Supongo que alguien le habrá ganado a su presa. Y Vega se encontraba a mi lado, atrapada por mi brazo derecho sobre sus hombros. Su rostro parecía haber cambiado de pigmentación para siempre ya que su rubor no desaparecía ni aumentaba –aunque creí imposible que aumentara más–. Sus orbes se mantenían fijos como faros sobre algo que solo ella consideraba interesante en nuestra mesa, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a Cat ni su presentación, y sus manos se encontraban rígidas bajo el mantel. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, lo podía sentir ¿Cómo podía sentirlo? No, no era por el agarre, era porque todo su brazo izquierdo descansaba sobre mi pecho.

Sí, me estaba agarrando una _boob_.

Yo lo sabía, Beck lo sabía, Robbie lo sabía, Harris lo sabía ¡Todos en el lugar lo sabían! Y esa era mi idea, incomodar a Vega. Mi mandíbula comenzaba a entumecerse por el esfuerzo sobrehumano que estaba haciendo para no reír burlistamente a carcajadas, así que solo sonreía cínicamente a cualquiera que nos mirara, por que muchas personas nos estaban mirando. Para mayor tortura de Vega, el lugar estaba a reventar.

El R&amp;B que interpretaba Cat llegó a su fin y la pelirroja bajó dando brinquitos hasta nuestra mesa, se sentó junto a Harris y Saphiro y atrapó una botella de agua con su diestra y dio un gran sorbo. Sonrió a todos con euforia luego de beber, esperando adulaciones.

Attention Whore.

― ¡Estuviste genial, rojita! ― Exclamó Harris mientras envolvía a Cat entre sus brazos.

― Muy bien, Cat ― le dijo Robbie tímidamente y las carcajadas de su títere comenzaron a sonar de inmediato. Nunca superaré el trauma psicológico de ese chico.

Beck no dijo nada y Valentine no pareció esperar nada de él por la actitud tan estúpida que traía desde que apareció, así que su vista se dirigió a Vega y a mí. Iba a decir algo ya que su boca se abrió un par de veces, pero las palabras no salieron. Entrecerró sus ojos en nuestra dirección unos cuantos segundos y yo hice lo mismo. Dio un respingo al notarlo, pero eso no evitó que ella esbozara una risa infantil ¿De qué se reía?

― Jade ― me nombró entre risas y yo estuve a punto de insultarla, pero no me dejó hacerlo ― estás sonrojada por abrazar a Tori ― agregó tomando a la vez que tomaba la cola de cabella que peinaba su cabello para cubrir su rostro.

¿Qué?

Fruncí el ceño y noté como Vega alzaba su rostro para mirarme y, al instante, esa sonrisa se dibujó en su sonrojada cara, haciendo que mi razón se esfumara por un instante. Estaba perdiendo el control de la situación y eso no era permitido para Jade West, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? La muy imbécil de Cat le había dado el control remoto a Vega para que tomara las riendas, debía aceptarlo, esa estúpida sonrisa me estaba afectando al igual que sus ojos. Aunque sus ojos de verdad son adictivos… como el café.

Intenté decir algo, pero no pude, ahí estaba esa sonrisa bloqueándome y supe que mi agarre estaba aflojando, ya que la sentí moverse en mi pecho. Ya no estaba rígida. Maldije mentalmente y escudriñé su rostro en busca de alguna vulnerabilidad, pero no había nada. Solo estaba ella formando una gran sonrisa con sus finos labios…

Sus labios.

El recuerdo del beso galopó como caballo desbocado por mi cabeza; suaves, finos, sabor a frutas, gentiles y siempre te dejan con ganas de más… aunque no quieras. Así que mi mirada dejó sus iris color café y se posaron en sus labios. Los estudié unos cuantos segundos y me incliné muy cerca de su rostro; no le di tiempo a reaccionar. No pudo voltear ni ceñir su boca, solamente tuvo que recibir mi acción sin protestar.

Así que la mordí.

Sentí la suavidad de sus labios entrar en mi boca y dejé que mi mordida hiciera su trabajo en su piel. Saboreé un poco su labial con la lengua cuando estaba presa por la fuerza de mi dentadura y percibí como la rigidez volvió como un relámpago a su anatomía.

Sí, se podía poner _aún_ más roja.

Sus ojos abiertos como platos me miraban y su boca se congeló mientras estaba entreabierta. Parecía muda. Le obsequié una sonrisa triunfante y me levanté directo hasta el escenario rodeando nuestra mesa ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes. Hasta mis amigos parecían escépticos a que yo haya hecho eso. Sí, escépticos y… ¿Molesto? Beck me miró pasar con el ceño fruncido y su mandíbula claramente apretada. La verdad no sabía que le pasaba a Oliver. Él estaba claro que esto podría pasar, además, estamos actuando ¿Verdad?

No le presté más atención y caminé de la manera más seductora que mis caderas y piernas me permitieron y subí al escenario. Me acerqué al chico que controlaba la consola de sonido y me incliné para susurrarle al oído la canción que quería cantar y me aseguré que nadie leyera mis labios al cubrirlos con mi izquierda. El sujeto me miró cómplice, pero no dijo más. Apretó unos cuantos botones de la computadora y se acercó al micrófono al mismo tiempo que el sonido de la guitarra comenzaba a sonar de fondo.

― Prepárense para escuchar a Jade West cantando ¡Gogerous Nightmare! ― Exclamó justo al instante en que yo debía entrar. El tipo es buen animador, no podía negarlo.

_I've got another confession to make_

_So complicated, let me try to explain_

_Don't want this feeling to go away_

_The Scape, the scape, the scape_

Noté como las personas comenzaron a mover su cabeza al ritmo de la música y como otros empezaron a bailar en el centro del local. Algunos otros solo miraban expectantes como las palabras salían de mi las labios y es que estaba intentando verme lo más provocativa posible con mis expresiones corporales y de un momento a otro volteé a mirar a Vega, quién me observaba con sus hermosos orbes color café abiertos de par en par. Le di una sonrisa pícara y percibí como se tensó al instante.

_It's the way that you talk?_

_It's causing me to freak_

_And it's the way that you laugh?_

_That makes my hear beat_

_And it's the way that you kiss?_

_It's gotta be the way that you take_

Mantuve la vista en la de ella mientras decía cada palabra, cada oración, y le sonreía, como si estuviera enumerando cada una de esas situaciones como nuestras. Aunque si lo pensaba cuidadosamente, cada una de esas situaciones cabían perfectamente en nuestra relación: Su forma de hablarme muchas veces me hacían perder la cordura, su sonrisa comenzaba a afectarme a niveles que jamás creía podía hacerlo y la forma en que me correspondió el beso aquella vez… solo ella sabe como hacerlo.

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare_

_Oh damn it never let this feeling go away_

_You make me feel brand new yeah_

_We resurrect it's like I've come back to life_

No sé que pasó, pero en lo que terminó la canción, me encontré en el medio del escenario observando a Vega. Mi pecho bajaba y subía por la entrega que tuve en el escenario, ni yo esperaba sentirme tan agitada, pero no importaba, porque ahí estaba ese brillo extraño en los iris cafés de la lindura morena sentada en aquella mesa…

El resto pareció desaparecer un instante en el que sentí que solo existíamos ella y yo; yo sonriéndole con mi típica expresión superior, cínica y egocéntrica. Ella regalándome la mas hermosa curvatura que sus labios me podían dar y, de un momento a otro, sentí la necesidad de bajar del escenario y fundir mis labios con los suyos. Un hambre muy extraño por su boca me invadía cada vez más.

¡Me estoy volviendo loca!

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba a pocos centímetros de la cara de Vega y, sino fuera por los carraspeos constantes de Beck y André y la risilla idiota de Cat, la hubiera besado ahí mismo. Mis ojos se dirigieron de inmediato hasta los de Vega, sentía la curiosidad de ver su reacción y, a pesar de ser la misma de siempre, era la que esperaba… y gustaba; sus párpados estaban abiertos lo más que podían y sus labios estaban entre abiertos, temblando ante el posible contacto. De un momento a otro sentí su agitada respiración chocar con mi rostro, causándome cosquillas y entrecortando la mía.

Diablos.

Me reincorporé de inmediato y le regalé mi más burlona y cínica sonrisa a Vega y me senté. Tomé el refresco en mi mesa y le di un largo sorbo mientras estudiaba a todos los presentes en la mesa… y seguían igual. Sorprendidos y Beck molesto… me da igual. Voltee a ver de reojo a Vega y seguía igual, parecía una estatua.

― ¿Qué pasa, cosita? ― Le pregunté con una expresión tímida. Obviamente estaba actuando.

Dio un respingo como si estuviera saliendo de un letargo y miró a todos lados como si no recordara donde estaba. No pude evitar soltar una leve risilla ante su reacción. Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un tierno puchero mientras volvía su vista al escenario. Su rostro aún estaba tan rojo que se veía graciosa.

― ¿No te gustó la canción de Jade, Tori? Estoy segura de que era para ti.

Gracias, Cat.

― Est… estuvo muy linda, saben que Jade canta muy lindo…

Cada día disfruto más esto.

* * *

AGRADECIMIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS

Fan a ciegas: Sep, muerte a Ryder owo (?) Okno, pero si será medio hdp en mi fic, volverá a aparecer.

nunzio guerrero: Eres mi lector mas constante 33 muchas gracias por leerme tanto, pronto me pasaré por el tuyo y te dejaré mi mensajito :3

Sep, los celos ya comienzan a salir hohoho ~

Vizho: Qué crueles son en tu familia, dejarte sin mi fic e-é (?) Okno, muchas gracias por volver, se le extrañaba ;o;

Alondra-Chan NHyNF: Sí, la forma de caller de Jade es épica. (?) Hahaha espero éste cap también te guste.

Guest: Sorry, pero yo no estoy de vacas :/ trabajo, soy niña gande :B (?) Okno. Sep, habrá lemon, pero no taaaaan seguido, pero cuando haya, será intenso. Así calma plz~

mica: Sep, a esta altura ya comienza a confundirse la pobre xD Pero aún le falta, así que sigan leyendo~

Vien: Aish ;/; que me sonrojas. Espero que te siga gustando, gracias por leerme 3

nati: Seguiréee tranquilaaaaa xD

julia: me alegra mucho que te guste, espero leerte mas seguido c:

Chikane12: Me alegra que te encatara Amber xD Es como una mini yo en personalidad, así que es como mi alter ego (?) Okno, pero metí muchos de mis gustos en ella xD

Marilinn: Me alegra mucho que vaya gustando xD Como Jade te va pareciendo muy suave, aquí le metí un poquito más de acción (?) Espero seguir leyendote mas seguido 3

CheshireMegurine: abachos de osos foryu mi niña! (?) No lo he leído, de hecho, ni lo encuentro (?) Pero meh xD Espero seguir leyéndote, joder, no me abandones ;oo;

Mart: Espero poder seguir leyendote en la caja de comentarios, la opinión de todos es muy importante para mí u-u

Pauly Vega: No importa que no tengas! Solo di lo que sea (?) Espero poder leerte pronto, muchas gracias por tu apoyo 3

luna: ¿Qué pasha que no te he visto másh? o3ó (?) Okno, espero verte pronto xD Gracias por leerme.

Bants: Muchas gracias por leerme, quisiera saber tu opinión de los demás caps. Beshos y abashos 3

MookieRoo: Romeo, Romeo ¿Dónde estás, que no te veo? -pose dramática(?)- Okno solo que se le extraña por acá :'(

OK SE ACABARON LOS AGRADECIMIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS

**Ahora, Espero el cap le haya gustado, se nos jué de rumba el clan y salió otro jorimoment por parte de Jade que poco a poco va cayéndo en su propio juego la muy tontita (?) Pero eso es lo que queremos x3**

**También les tengo un aviso. Estoy escribiendo otra historia, más larga y tal vez un poco más... ¿Serie? Qué esta, vamos, que Shears and Moments es mucha comedia xD Así que si quieren leerla, estén pendiente de mis próximas caps, que andaré dando avisos por ahí c:**

**Los quiero, abashoooos y ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS! ;o;**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Qué hay gente!? Feliz año nuevo! \\*-*/ Espero que lo hayan pasado tan genial como NO me la pasé yo :v -estuvo enferma y ni de fiesta pudo salir, además de otras cosas que la pusieron emo- **

**Comienzo de año, nuevo cap, espero les guste :3**

**Disclaimer: Victorious no es mío, ya quisiera yo :c**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

La semana a pasado normal, Vega y yo seguimos actuando como pareja, todos en nuestro grupo han lanzado indirectas muy directas de que nuestra actuación no parece una actuación de lo buena que es. Sobretodo de Beckett, quién aprendió el sarcasmo de la mejor. Sin embargo, a mí no me afectan sus tonterías de ex novio celoso, mucho menos la curiosidad de Cat y la aparente lucidez de Robbie de darse cuenta de que de verdad quiero llegar a gustarle a Vega. Si, entre semana decidí que de verdad quería gustarle a Vega, después de aquel beso, me di cuenta que es realmente gay y eso era una manera más de joderle la vida.

Y de nuevo, todo en mi cabeza se reducía a eso: El beso. No sé por que lo hice, pero en aquel momento me pareció la única opción. Simplemente me incliné hacia ella y presioné mis labios contra los suyos con rudeza, incluso intentando lastimarla, pero por obviedad no podía. Al principio noté como se congeló, estática y tensa, luego sentí como su boca comenzó a moverse despacio y, por inercia o naturalidad, los míos hicieron lo mismo. No duró más de cinco segundos. Pero la suavidad de su boca, la calidez de su aliento y el sabor a frutas de su lápiz labial aún retumban en mi cabeza. Y llegué a la conclusión; Vega es una gran besadora.

Beck se sentó a mi lado en el Asfalto, supongo aprovechando que, por primera vez en varios días, Vega no estaba a mi lado. ― Te estás llevando mejor con Tori, Jade. ― Dijo con una estúpida sonrisa que comenzaba a odiar dibujada en su cara.

― Actúo, Beck ― respondí mordaz sin siquiera mirarlo. Él volvió a reír.

― Te conozco, Jade, no actúas. _En serio_ te gusta la compañía de Tori ― volvió a afirmar. Estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo, pero volvió a hablar. ― Sin embargo, como te conozco, no creo que esto sea de gratis ¿Qué planeas hacerle a Tori? ― El cabrón me conoce más de que lo quería, la verdad.

― ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hacerle algo a Vega?

― Que parece que, aparte de aprender artes, tu único propósito de venir a Hollywood Arts es molestarla.

― No exageres, Oliver.

― No lo hago, y la verdad, siempre se me ha hecho curioso eso… ― dijo mientras su voz se volvía un hilo apagado, como si pensara o recordara algo. Se quedó en silencio por un instante, descolocándome. ― ¿Sabes? Antes no quería indagar en eso ¿Por qué Jade presta tanta atención a alguien que dice odiar? ― Preguntó al infinito, como si rememorara una escena de él en su intimidad. Bufé molesta, pero no se inmutó. ― Pero ahora, si descubro algo que me podría desagradar, no tendría caso.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― No eres tonta y sabes lo que quiero decir, Jade ― me contestó colocándose de pie. Sonrió mientras posaba su diestra en mi hombro y miraba en dirección a la entrada del Asfalto, llevé mi mirada al mismo lugar. Vega venía caminado junto a André, muy sonrientes entre sí mientras se abrazaban torpemente. Sentí la risa de Beck muy cerca en mi oído izquierdo y en ese instante descubrí que mi mandíbula estaba tensa. Me removí en mi asiento tratando de suavizar mis facciones. Maldito Beck y su estúpida boca. ―Ahí viene tú _amor._

Y, al instante, sentí como aquella última palabra la dijo totalmente llena de ira.

Giré para golpearlo, pero él ya se encontraba varios pasos lejos de mi alcance, encaminándose hacia una rubia de primer año. Pobres estúpidas niñas, caer en las garras de Beck por faldas calientes.

― Parece que el Bade amigos se llevan bien ― dijo André y, al instante, mi mirada asesina se posó en él, intimidándolo. Volví a removerme en mi asiento, intentando calmarme al notar mi forma de actuar, sin embargo, Vega habló…

― ¿Qué? ¿También te pondrás celosa de André? ― _Maldita mujer _pensé al instante. André abrió sus orbes de par en par y yo fulminé el rostro de Vega con mi mirada. El moreno rodaba sus ojos entre ella y yo, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar, pero al final no se atrevió y solo hundió su rostro en su almuerzo. Un silencio incómodo se formó entre los tres y Vega notó que fue su culpa, lo noté en sus ojos suplicantes por perdón. Sentí que esa era la señal para hablar.

― Paso por ti a las a las 8.

― Me parece bien.

― ¿Saldrán en una cita? ― André preguntó, atreviéndose a hablar de nuevo y nos miró expectantes y confundido.

― No, es una fiesta a la cual Ryder me invitó y Jade se autoinvitó ― respondió ella dirigiendo su mirada a su ensalada.

― ¿Ryder? ― Preguntó Harris y pude notar como casi se muerde la lengua al nombrarlo. Al menos no soy la única que se acuerda de lo que hiso.

― Sí, y Vega aceptó ir ― espeté, demostrándole a André la confianza de saber que no era el único molesto y alejando el repentino disgusto que sentí al verlo. ― Pero iré con ella, voy a cuidar a mi novia ― me aseguré de que Harris escuchara, dejándole claro que la cuidaría.

― No sé si estará peor.

Maldito.

El día pasó sin nada de relevancia. Cat hiso un puchero y pataleó al saber que ni Vega ni yo estaríamos con ellos en la noche en Nozu y André seguía hablando con Tori, intentándola convencerla de que él debía ir. Gracias a dios Vega se negó rotundamente.

Mi atuendo fue demasiado normal como para ir a una fiesta; un jean negro un poco desgastado en las rodillas, unas botas de cuero y tacón negra, una blusa de escote violeta y una chaqueta negra. Los accesorios a juego dieron el último toque a mi vestimenta. Tomé las llaves de mi mesa de noche una pequeña billetera que fácilmente cabía en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. No me molesté en avisar que saldría, a nadie, ya que mi padre no estaría esta noche.

Me encaminé a casa de Vega con rapidez y toqué la bocina un par de veces. Escuché los chillidos de Trina al verme parada frente a su casa y sonreí a la idea de que seguro pensó venía a asesinarla. Vega la calmó y salió por la puerta; me di el tiempo de admirarla mientras taconeaba en dirección con el vaivén típico de sus caderas al caminar; vestía una blusa negra de manga corta y detalles en plateado, un jean gris claro y tacones negros. Sus aretes, cadena y pulseras de plata combinaban perfectamente. No sé en que momento pasó, pero me perdí en ella, se veía estupendamente bien, sexy, a pesar de no llevar el típico vestidito de «vengo a demostrarle al idiota lo que se perdió». Se veía casual, pero… wow, sexy.

― Weeeessst ― dijo, alargando apropósito las letras y chasqueando sus dedos para llamar mi atención. Ni me di cuenta cuando pasó por delante del auto. Destrabé las puertas y ella abordó, sentándose en el asiento de cuero. Volteó su rostro en mi dirección y me miró con su sonrisa característica.

― ¿Qué?

― Nada, te ves bien.

― Uhum.

― ¿No me dirás que me veo bien?

― ¿Debo?

― No, pero… ugh, olvídalo ― dijo rindiéndose, formando un leve puchero y cruzándose de brazos. Sonreí con sinceridad.

― No te ves tan mal ― dije encendiendo el motor y no dándole chance de decir nada.

La música se podía escuchar, inclusive, a tres cuadras antes de llegar a la dirección indicada. No podía creer lo molesto y descerebrados que podían ser ciertos universitarios. Estacioné lo más alejado posible que pude. Si algo a algún imbécil se le daba por pelearse, que fuera lo más lejos de mi ni niño.

Entramos a la casa y, como si se tratase de leonas contra alguna presa, los imbéciles se nos acercaron de inmediato. Los alejé a todos con comentarios sarcásticos y mordaces y llevé a Vega hasta unas sillas que se encontraban cerca de la mesa donde se podían observar diferentes botellas de alcohol, refrescos y agua junto a una gran hielera y una nevera abarrotada de cerveza y más hielo. Busqué un par de vasos y los llené de refresco. Yo no bebería, conducía y no creo que Vega esté acostumbrada al alcohol. Me giré para ir a donde la dejé y la rabia volvió a mí; ahí estaba Daniels, hablando con Vega y dándole una cerveza _abierta _que ella tomó gustosa y dio un sorbo. Maldita sea. Caminé con largas zancadas hasta llegar a donde ellos y me situé delante de Victoria.

― Vega ― la llamé captando su atención. Ryder me miró con el ceño fruncido.

― Jade, Ryder me presentará a unos amigos, ya vuelvo ― dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

No tuve tiempo de decir nada, la muy idiota se fue detrás de él sin dejarme decir nada. Me senté de mala gana y tiré el refresco que traía para ella. El mío lo bebí de un trago y al instante fui por otro, sirviéndolo con brusquedad; sentía la garganta seca y un mal estar incómodo creciendo en mi pecho al instante. Bufé molesta al recordar la charla con Beck, el muy idiota se había metido en mi cabeza con sus insinuaciones, pero, si solo eran insinuaciones, suposiciones de él ¿Por qué algo me revolvía el estómago cuando veía las escaleras por las cuales Vega se había ido? Negué con mi cabeza y apreté mi mandíbula ¿Y si de verdad el imbécil estaba arrepentido? Una angustia inexplicable se alojó en mis entrañas, como un vacío infinito y un nudo se acomodó en mi garganta. Intenté servir otro trago de refresco pero, al sentir que el líquido no caía, miré la botella vacía en mis manos y las otras tres regadas por el piso.

Gracias a dios no era alcohol.

Caí en cuenta que al menos una hora había pasado desde que Vega se fue y, pensando lo… ¿Peor? Comencé a caminar sin ánimos hasta la salida. La multitud de gente se amontonaba, bailando cuales monos en celo e impedían mi libre tránsito. Gruñí molesta a la vez que empujé unos cuantos, pero el colmo fue cuando alguien se colgó de mi cuello, abrazándome por la espalda. Me giré con brusquedad, dispuesto a golpear a quién quiera que fuera, pero me encontré con los ojos color café más hermosos que había visto… hasta que caí en cuenta que se trataba de Vega.

― Jaaaadeeey― dijo alargando molestamente las letras de mi nombre, sin embargo, la preocupación aumentó al detallarla completamente; apenas se podía mantener en pie, estaba ebria… o drogada. De inmediato, la imagen de Ryder dándole la bebida a Tori llegó a mi cabeza…

Lo voy a matar.

Pensé en matarlo ahí mismo, en su casa, frente a sus amigos. Sería el crimen perfecto. Pero Vega hacía cada vez más fuerza contra mí, intentando mantenerse. La tomé de la cintura y la pegué a mi cuerpo, ayudándola.

― ¿Cómo estás, novia mía? ― Volvió a hablar y quería responderle, quería decirle lo enfadada que estaba con ella por ser como es, quería gritarle, pero no pude, porque una silueta salió de entre las demás danzantes.

― ¿Tori?

En ese instante sentí que lo que yo sentía no se podía llamar ira, esto estaba un par de niveles más arriba.

― ¿Qué quierees? ¿No ves que estoy con mi novia?

― Me dijiste que no era tú novia.

― Mentí ― respondió y alzó su rostro para besarme, pero trastabilló y sus labios cayeron en mi cuello, causándome un escalofrío al contacto con la suavidad de su boca.

Me la llevé, dejando al imbécil solo e intentando crear la escena en mi cabeza de lo que había pasado en mi ausencia y en como me vengaría de ese infeliz. Sin embargo, me vi obligada a dejar mis planes de venganza y posar la atención que el conducir me dejaba libra en Vega, quién venía semi inconsciente recostada de mi hombro. Frené un poco abrupto al percatarme de que casi me salto un semáforo en rojo y vi como su cuerpo de echó hacia delante, amenazando con golpearse la frente con el tablero. Suspiré, Vega no se pone el cinturón en mi auto por órdenes mías; _Ni borracha deja de intentar molestarme lo menos posible. _Sonreí ante el pensamiento.

Una encrucijada se formó en mi mente, pero decidí que camino tomar casi de inmediato. No podía llevarla a su casa en ese estado; no solamente tenía que aguantarme los berrinches de su insoportable hermana, debía aguantarme a sus padres. Así que decidí llevarla a casa de mi madre, donde dormiría hoy por el viaje de papá. Sabía que mi madre no preguntaría, al menos no esta noche y me daría mi espacio.

Y así fue.

― ¿Segura que tienes todo bajo control, Jadey?

― Si, Mamá, solo debe dormir ― le respondí y agradecí internamente que no preguntara más.

La llevé hasta mi habitación pasando su brazo sobre mi hombro y llevando el peso de ambas escaleras arriba. La arrojé literalmente sobre la cama, pero la muy idiota se aferró en el último momento de mi cuello, haciéndome caer con ella. Podía admirar a la perfección sus orbes color café desde la posición y sentir el temblor de su cuerpo bajo el mío. Ella aún mantenía firme su agarre en mi cuello y mi mirada no se movía de la suya. Por un momento noté como sus orbes amenazaban con dejar salir algunas lagrimas por los vidriosos de éstos y sentí, de nuevo, una angustia terrible dentro de mí.

― ¿Quieres aprovecharte de mí como quería hacerlo Ryder, Jade? ― Soltó sin más con una voz un poco apagada y sarcástica y por un momento sentí de nuevo que las ganas de matar me invadieron al confirmar mi sospecha, pero me contuve, no era momento para eso. Abrí mis ojos ya que había elevado mi rostro cuando el instinto asesinó arribó y rápidamente volví a encontrarme con sus orbes chocolates.

― Yo no soy una cobarde ― dije sin más y aprecié esa hermosa –pero temblorosa por el momento– sonrisa adornar su rostro. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. ― Dios, eres tan gay, Vega.

― Tú también eres gay ― respondió, haciendo un leve puchero. Volví a reír ante su reacción y ella hizo lo mismo al instante.

Bipolar.

Le quité los zapatos, el pantalón y la blusa, dejándola en ropa interior y le presté una sudadera negra de mi guarda ropa. Yo hice lo mismo y me metí en la cama por pedido de ella. Me acosté de espalda a su cuerpo y pude escucharla sollozar levemente, pero no volteé. No sabía que hacer.

― Jade ― me llamó y yo di un pequeño respingo, nerviosa.

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Si te pido algo no te molestas?― Preguntó con un hilo de voz casi inaudible, aún así, me molestó. Ya está preguntando en primer lugar ¿No? Sin embargo, me guardé mis sarcasmos.

― Solo pregunta, Vega ― le dije. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en los que de verdad pensé se había quedado dormida.

― ¿Podrías… besarme otra vez?

Y la pregunta me cayó como agua helada. Giré a verla a cerciorarme si se trataba de alguna broma. Si lo era, juro que la golpearía, pero no; se encontraba con la vista en sus pies y sus manos al frente jugaban entre sí. Busqué su mirada y solo noté un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas bronceadas. No sé que tenía Vega esta noche, pero la veía simplemente… hermosa.

Me incliné un poco y llevé mi izquierda hacia su mejilla, sintiéndola fría, así que comencé a acariciar su piel con mi pulgar, haciendo movimientos desiguales. Me acerqué más a ella, notando como cerraba sus ojos y entreabría sus labios. No dudé más; terminé de cortar la distancia entre ambas y dejé que mi boca absorbiera su cálida respiración, fundiendo nuestros labios en un tierno, pausado, pero necesitado beso. La suavidad de sus movimientos era relajante, tan dulce que podría volverme adictiva a esto sino lo paraba cuando debía… y definitivamente, éste no era el momento. Me dejé llevar, moviendo mis labios a su ritmo, ritmo que poco a poco fue disminuyendo… hasta quedarse totalmente quieta. Dejé de percibir movimiento alguno y abrí mis párpados para inspeccionarla.

Vega se quedó dormida mientras nos besábamos.

* * *

**Eso es todo por el momento. Créanme cuando les digo que estoy trabajando en los capítulos más largos, intentando detallar mas las cosas pero bleh xD soy mala para eso (?) Igual espero que se vea un leve cambio a partir del cap 10 en adelante en cuanto a longitud o_ó**

**Referente a lo que le comenté de la otra historia, ya tengo el primer capítulo redactado, pero no lo subiré aún. Seguiré escribiendo hasta tener varios capítulos adelantados, así también le doy chance a ésta historia a que se desarrolle más :)**

**Y... ¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Odian a Ryder? ¿Quieren que vuelva a salir? ¿Quieren que lo mate? Okno, eso último no. **

**Recuerden que me pueden decir todo lo que quieran, aquí hay libertad de expreción, carajo! (?)**

**Espero sus reviews con ansias, recuerdan que sus comentarios me inspriran a seguir escribiendo, andele 3**

**Hasta la semana que viene :33**

**¡Ya son 50 reviews! /o/**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Agradecimientos a: Ultear Milkovich, FateTakamachi, Cheshire Megurine (éste es por x2, si vi tu otro reveiw xD), Lemb-20, fan a ciegas, nunzio Guerrero**

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece u_ú**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

El frío rápidamente se acentuó en mi piel, haciéndome levantar mi mirada hasta el ventanal de mi alcoba y notar como las gotas acuosas golpeaban en estampida contra mi ventana. Cerré los ojos y suspiré gustosa, acurrucándome en mi cama y dándome un cálido abrazo junto a mis sábanas, sin embargo, al instante abrí mis ojos de par en par cuando en mi mente sonó un «click» que me hizo recordar quién se encontraba, no solo en mi cuarto, sino en mi cama.

Me levanté con prudencia para evitar despertarla y la vi envuelta de pies a cabeza con mis sábanas. Vega aún no despertaba y agradecía eso. Caminé hasta el baño mientras estiraba mis brazos para quitar la pereza de mi ser y, de una forma más rápida de la normal, limpié mi rostro y cepillé mi boca. Volví a la habitación cuando me sentí más despierta y noté que seguía en la misma posición. Miré el reloj de mi mesa de noche y vi que apenas marcaban las siete y treinta y tres de la mañana.

Maldita seas, Vega, además de ser sábado, apenas y pude dormir por tu culpa.

Bajé hasta la cocina y saludé a mi madre quién se encontraba preparando hotcakes y el resto de desayuno para cuatro, sí, Vega desayunaría con nosotras. Me serví mi café y luego de comentarle a mí madre que la señorita perfección se encontraba dormida y decirle que luego le explicaría todo, volví a subir a mi cuarto, sentándome en el puff frente a mi cama para degustar de mi bebida caliente. Al poco rato noté como el bulto de sábanas en mi colchón comenzaba a revolverse y dos manos se asomaron sobre uno de los extremos de la gruesa sábana y la bajaban con cautela descubriendo un par de ojos café con el ceño fruncido; noté como rodaba los ojos de un lado a otro con una expresión analítica, escudriñando el sitio donde se encontraba. Intenté no reír y mantenerme en el silencio más profundo posible. Poco a poco se levantó viendo hasta la ventana y percibí como parecía decir con su mirada que algo no cuadraba ahí. Obvio, la ventana de su cuarto está bloqueada por un árbol.

Y volteó a verme.

― ¡Jade! ― gritó, pero de inmediato llevó ambas manos hasta su sien, tomándoselas con fuerza y apretando su mandíbula con un leve gemido de dolor.

Oh sí, la resaca debe estar matándola.

― Vega ― le respondí calmada mientras daba otro sorbo de café.

― ¿Qué hago aquí? ― Preguntó mientras se acomodaba y llevaba su diestra hasta el puente de su nariz. Sus párpados apretaban con fuerza.

― Dormiste aquí, idiota.

― ¿Qué? Nononono… ¿Mis padres saben?

― Obvio no.

― Rayos… me van a matar.

No respondí y el silencio se apoderó del momento. Unos cuantos minutos pasaron, minutos que me hicieron sentir incómoda a pesar de estar disfrutando de un excelente café. Me removí un poco en mi suave asiento y noté como ella parecía cambiar su expresión a cada instante. Supuse que fragmentos de la noche anterior estaban llegando a su cabeza, recordando. No tardó mucho en recordar lo último que hicimos por que al instante su mirada se intensificó y sus labios formaron una linda «o».

― ¿Qué? ― Pregunté, inocente. Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y yo reí fuerte. ― ¿Te acordaste de que ayer me demostraste lo gay que eres?

― Tú también eres gay ― respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacía un notable puchero.

Y, como un déja vù, la escena de mí sobre ella galopó en mi cabeza.

― Apresúrate, vamos a desayunar.

Ella asintió ante aquella orden y yo bajé. Apenas me adentré al comedor noté como Amber, mi hermana menor y mi mamá ya se encontraban en la mesa, pero no habían probado bocado alguno. Esa manía de esperar a que todos estén en la mesa. No le presté atención y tomé el asiento más alejado de ambas, me acomodé y tomé los cubiertos para comenzar a comer, pero un pequeño golpe en mi mano izquierda me impidió continuar. Alcé mi vista furiosa y me encontré con los orbes verdes de mi madre mirándome acusadoramente. Gruñí frustrada.

― Y cuéntame Jadey… ¿Quién es tu amiga?

― ¿Trajiste una amiga y mamá no la conoce?

La única «amiga» que he traído a casa… a cualquiera de las dos, ha sido Cat y tanto mi padre como mi madre la conocen a la perfección. Así que aquello era algo nuevo para todos. Abrí la boca para responder, pero noté como los ojos de ambas pasaban de mí y se concentraban en algún punto en mi espalda: las escaleras. Volteé de inmediato y miré a Vega bajando a paso retraído cada uno de los escalones mientras observaba a mi familia. Traía la camisa negra de algodón que le presté anoche y había tomado uno de mis shorts para dormir, además de unas pequeñas chanclas playeras. Le miré furiosa al notar mi ropa en ella, mostrándole mi inconformidad la cual captó de inmediato y me miró suplicante en respuesta. Sólo rodé los ojos.

Pero ahí estaba, con mi ropa y se veía malditamente sexy… Oh por dios…

― Y tú amiga usa _tú_ ropa después de dormir en _tú_ cama… ― dijo mi madre acentuando las palabras importantes.

Y ahí caí en cuenta del malentendido tan grande.

Vega escuchó claramente el comentario de Ruby y se frenó ipso facto. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un carmín tan intenso que pensé que se desmayaría y comenzó a negar con la cabeza. No pude evitar reír un poco al notar su reacción tan graciosa, ganándome que volteara bruscamente hasta mí, ofreciéndome esa mirada de rabia que tanto me gustaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de su incomodidad, se sentó con nosotras a comer en la única silla libre que quedaba; a mí lado, y volví a sonreír al verla con su rostro cabizbajo y haciendo que sus mechones castaños oscuro hicieran una especia de cortina para esconder su cara, seguro evitando mostrar el rubor en sus mejillas.

― ¿Y no nos vas a presentar a tu _amiga_, jade? ― Preguntó Amber y noté de inmediato aquella mirada y sonrisa traviesa que la delataba cuando algo le divertía en demasía. Ella conocía a Tori de la vez que fuimos al partido.

Sólo me estaba jodiendo.

Amber es una mocosa de doce años pero con la madurez mental de una mujer de veinte. Sin embargo, no deja de ser una niña, por ende, le gusta molestar como una y eso, combinado con su retorcido cerebro pre-adulto, era bastante molesto.

― No es mi amiga ― respondí mordaz llevándome un trozo de panqueque a la boca. Vega me miró molesta.

― Somos compañeras de clase…

― Y mi novia.

Vega casi se ahoga en su propia saliva tras mis palabras y cuando alcé mi vista, miré como el rostro de mi madre se desencajaba y Amber reía a carcajadas. Miré a Vega fúrica, creyendo que se estaba saliendo de personaje, pero recapacité de inmediato; cualquiera reacciona de esa manera si su pareja suelta algo así frente a su suegra, más si se trata de una relación homosexual.

― Jade…

― ¿Qué? En algún momento iba a saberlo.

― ¡Pero no tenías que decirlo tan toscamente!

― ¿¡Y qué querías!? ¿¡Una reunión familiar para anunciar la unión de nuestras vidas!?

― ¡No! Pero… quería que fuera más… bonito…

― Joder ¡Qué cursi eres, Vega!

― Al menos se nota que se quieren ― dijo mi madre, interrumpiéndonos y descolocándonos a ambas.

¿Lo aceptaba así como así? Su hija le estaba diciendo que tenía una relación con alguien de su mismo sexo y ¿Ella lo tomaba así como así? Supongo que le debía un gracias por confiar tanto en mí.

Después de desayunar ordené a Vega que subiera a darse una ducha fría para su resaca y se cambiara para llevarla a su casa y, obviamente, me obedeció. Después subí yo, dejándola con mi madre para que se conocieran mejor. Me vestí con mi atuendo normal; un leggin negro, mis botas y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color. No me maquillé mucho, solo iba a llevar a Vega y volvía, pues, hoy no saldría. Cuando me sentí conforme me giré para salir, pero ahí se encontraba mi hermana, recostada del marco de la puerta y con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mirándome.

Odio cuando esos ojos color jade me miran así.

― Así que eres lesbiana.

― Eso no es asunto tuyo, renacuajo.

― ¿Y Beck lo sabe? Digo, no ha pasado mucho tiempo.

― Lo sabe.

― Entonces no son novias de verdad.

¿Qué? Me miró divertida al notar la expresión de molestia en mi rostro. Odiaba cuando la muy estúpida se ponía tan analítica.

― Repito ― le dije, acercándome peligrosamente a ella mientras ella retrocedía la misma distancia. ― Eso, no, es, asunto, tuyo ― y le golpeé el hombro al pasar tan fuerte que casi la hago caer. Trastabilló un poco y se tomó de la puerta.

― Igual me agrada más que el niño bonito, así que _no problem―_ Exclamó mientras me alejaba del lugar.

Tomé a Vega de la muñeca, alzándola del sofá y dejando la conversación amena con mi madre a medias. La llevé al auto y la introduje de forma violenta. Me había molestado mucho esa tonta plática con Amber que solo quería llevar a ésta boba a su casa y volver a la paz de mi día, así que arranqué sin más, ignorando los quejidos de Vega.

Conduje veloz por la serpenteante carretera, así que llegamos rápidamente a su hogar y, sin decir más, estacioné al frente de su casa y destrabé las puertas para que bajara. Lo hizo y rodeó el auto y se paró frente a mi ventanilla colocando sus manos en su cintura en forma de jarra. Parecía esperar algo.

― ¿Qué? ― le pregunté, confundida.

― ¿No te vas a despedir? ― Preguntó, demandante.

― ¿Tanto te gustó mi beso que quieres que me despida con uno? Eres muy cursi, Vega ― solté sarcástica con una leve sonrisa de media lado en mi rostro. Ella se sonrojó y bufó indignada mientras daba media vuelta para irse. La vi caminar con ese vaivén de sus caderas que ya me estaba afectando, así que sacudí mi cabeza y volví mi vista al frente, preparándome para poner marcha al motor, pero un estruendoso grito de una voz tan molesta que solo pude adivinar de quién era sin temor a equivocarme me sacó de concentración. Volteé para fulminar a Trina Vega, pero la persona a su lado me asombró.

¿Qué demonios hacía Beck ahí?

― ¿Beck? ― Escuché la voz nerviosa de Vega preguntar. Ignoré la obviedad en su voz y me bajé del auto. Quería explicaciones.

― ¿¡Desde cuando llegas al día siguiente día a casa… y con la novia de Chucky!?

― ¡Trina! Deja de gritar ¿Quieres?

Ignoré la discusión de las hermanitas latinas y estaba dispuesta a encarar a Beckett, pero el muy imbécil se me adelantó.

― Si, Tori, mejor respóndele a tú hermana― Me guiñó un ojo al preguntar. En serio no sabía que se tramaba.

― Eso no es asunto de ella.

― Pero si de mis padres, así que pasa para que comiences a explicar, porque están fúricos.

Dijo la mayor de las hermanas mientras la tomaba de la muñeca. Vega hacía fuerza y pude notar por su expresión que la estaba lastimando. Fruncí mis cejas y me prepararé para darle su merecido a la idiota esa, pero Beck se interpuso en mi camino e imitó la acción de Trina al tomarme de la muñeca y jalarme lejos de la situación. Estuve a punto de golpearlo, quería matarlo, pero el muy cabrón me interrumpió.

― Mejor vámonos, Jade. Hay que dejar que la familia Vega se arregle ― explicó con una expresión de calma en su rostro y en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que las otras dos escucharan.

Y sin más, un portazo se oyó detrás de mí.

Me solté indignada, enfadada. Gruñí fuertemente, intentando intimidarlo, pero fue en vano. Vi como se acercó a mí para tocarme, pero volví a poner distancia entre nosotros con unos cuantos pasos atrás y lo señalé con el índice de mi diestra. Él solo alzó ambas manos en señal de rendición, pero la calma en su rostro me seguía molestando.

― ¿Qué, mierda, ¡Te pasa!? ― Grité la última oración, estaba demasiado furiosa como para calmarme. Él pasó su mano por su cabeza peinando su larga cabellera.

― ¿Qué haces llegando con Tori a esta hora? ― Preguntó con un tono de voz calmado. No sé por que, pero en serio me molestó su ingratitud ¿Qué le interesaba? No respondí y solo caminé a pasos largos y bruscos hasta mi auto. No iba a aguantar su insolencia. ― En serio me está molestando su cercanía, Jadey.

¿Qué? En serio ¿¡Qué!?

― ¿Y quién te crees tú para que me importe lo que te moleste o no?

― Soy tú nov-

― ¡Ex! Novio ― terminé su oración, irritada. Tomé la manilla de la puerta del piloto y me volví a él. ― Que no se te olvide eso. Oliver ― y cerré la puerta con fuerza, tomé el volante con firmeza y pisé el acelerador a fondo, haciendo chillar los neumáticos antes de arrancar y dejando una nube de humo que cubrió al idiota de Beck. Lo vi toser por el retrovisor, pero ni eso me hizo sonreír.

― ¡Si esto es una forma de mostrarme lo que estoy dejando escapar, créeme que siempre lo supe, Jade! ― Lo escuché gritar a la distancia. Golpeé el volante del auto, frustrada.

En serio estaba más que molesta.

* * *

Y hoy los dejo rapidín porque voy corriendo al trabajo ;3;

**DEJEN REVEIW O TORI DEJA A JADE POR RYDER.**


	9. Capítulor 9

**Oliiiis :3 Aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero le guste como va la historia :v**

**Agradecimientos a: Nunzio Guerrero (Mi fiel lector number one \o3o/), Chikane12 (La chica kuls :v), ****Cheshire Megurine (Mi niña -y así te quedaste(?)- xD), Zombie Girl LG (Mi nueva lectora 3), Fan a Ciegas (La hater number one de Beck (?) xDD), Mi querdo Guest, Ultear Milkovich (La ganadora del coment que mas me ha gustado hasta el momento -lo leyó como 3 veces- 33) y a Alondra-Chan NHyNF (La chica nueva del fandom -si, te he stalkeaaaaado o_ó (?) okno)**

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece c:**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

_«Como estás?»_

_«Bien, supongo, y tú?»_

_«Yo no estoy castigada, Vega»_

_«Sí, bueno…»_

_«Te llevo mañana a clases? Ya se te cumple el castigo»_

_«No creo que sea buena idea, Jade… Y ya me voy a dormir, hablamos mañana, sí? Duerme bien, bye» _

Después de aquel incidente, Vega fue castigada por el resto del mes por haber dormido fuera de su casa sin avisar, todo gracias a la cizaña de una «linda hermana». Fueron varios días en los que apenas y estuvo con el grupo, incluso en la escuela y por alguna estúpida razón su estúpida hermana nos vigilaba cada vez que nos veíamos en algún punto de Hollywood Arts. Pensé que nuestra actuación se había acabado, que nuestro proyecto se iría al demonio y que reprobaría.

Sin embargo, el rumor en el que Vega y yo manteníamos una relación «prohibida« corrió como pólvora entre los estudiantes y… no podía culparlos; Vega y yo compartíamos mucho, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, nos podían considerar amigas, pues siempre estábamos reunidas con los demás. Pero ahora no, ahora Vega apenas y hablaba con Cat y siempre estaba con Harris, Beck y ella apenas hablaban y cuando lo hacían, solo eran falsas sonrisas hipócritas. Además, prácticamente nos teníamos que ver a escondidas por su idiota hermana. Debido a esto último, nuestros celulares se habían convertido en nuestro principal medio de comunicación y siempre lo cargábamos a la mano. Y no es que odiaba eso… del todo; de esa forma descubrí muchas cosas interesantes en ella, cosas que de verdad comenzaron a interesarme.

Sin embargo, hay cosas que aún me perturban.

¿Qué demonios pasa con Beck? Se supone que lo nuestro había sido de mutuo acuerdo, que él había entendido mis razones y las había comprendido. Él iría por su rumbo y yo por el mío, como amigos, tampoco quería perder su amistad. Sin embargo, ahora parecía volver a lo mismo, estaba celoso de Vega. Me comenzó a acosar desde ese mismo día, mensajes tras mensajes, comentarios tras comentarios, llamadas tras llamadas. Se volvió tan intenso que apenas al segundo día lo tuve que bloquear hasta de TheSlap.

Gracias a Beck, Vega comenzó a evitarme en la academia… Y ahí aparece la otra cosa que me perturba.

¿Por qué me molesta tanto la lejanía de Vega? No puedo decir que desde aquel día comencé a sentirme extraña, de hecho, no fue hasta el lunes, cuando volvimos a la escuela. Estoy segura que escuchó todo lo que pasó con Beck en su jardín, nuestros gritos podían escucharse en Singapur fácilmente, pero yo dejé en claro que no quiero nada con él y que no me interesa lo que piense. Sin embargo, conozco a Vega, y ella ya nos ayudó para que volviéramos ¿Cómo se sentiría ahora cuando sabe que el motivo porque, no solo mi amistad con Beck, sino la suya propia se arruinaran, es ella misma? Eso debe ser para doña perfección lo más devastador.

Aún así, nuestro proyecto, nuestra fachada, iba mejor de lo que yo podía imaginar ¿No? Todo el jodido instituto cree que el motivo de la ruptura de nuestro grupo es gracias a nuestra relación oculta. Inclusive Sikowitz me felicitó por eso. Pero ¿Por qué me siento así? Me siento mal, siento un vacío en el pecho y por las noches siento un alivio inmenso al poder hablar con ella por mensajes. Pero a la mañana siguiente vuelvo a sentir lo mismo al verla pasar de largo sin siquiera saludarme.

Estaba frustrada, harta y eso estaba comenzando a superarme. Mi desesperación fue tal, que, el fin de semana, me decidí a contárselo a la única persona que jamás me juzgaría; Cat.

― Entonces… ¿Te molesta que Tori ya no te hable como antes? ― Me preguntó con un tono de voz tan… extraño que me hizo sentir escalofríos. Parecía un tono de pena y melancolía, como si le pusiera en demasía triste que nos estemos distanciando a pesar de lo que digan los demás.

― No sé ni que siento, Cat ― le respondí, suspirando. Ella escudriñó mi expresión, analizándome y comencé a sentirme incómoda.

― ¿La extrañas?

― No puedo extrañar a alguien con quién hablo y a quién veo todos los días.

― Pero no lo hacen como antes, digo, sus peleas, sus discusiones ―comenzó a enumerar a la vez que abrazaba su jirafa. ― Se veían muy feliz de ese modo ― finalizó, sonriéndome.

¿Nos veíamos felices? Nunca presté atención a como me sentía cuando discutía o hablaba con Vega, solo puedo decir que no me desagradaba ¿Esa era la impresión que daba? Me costaba creerlo, pero viniendo de una persona tan transparente e inocente como Cat, persona que nunca me había mentido en su vida… era imposible no creerlo.

― ¿Tú crees? ― Cuestioné con una leve sonrisa melancólica y ella afirmó efusivamente con su cabeza. ― Entonces… esto que siento es por que… ¿Era feliz con ella y… no lo sabía?

Una pequeña risilla inocente me descolocó por completo.

Volteé a verla y la fulminé con mi mirada cuando la vi con su rostro escondido en la jirafa morada en sus manos y seguía riéndose. ― Jade, eres tan gay ― soltó mientras seguía riéndose.

Y la golpeé.

Mientras dormía, muchas cosas atravesaron mi mente, ideas para intentar arreglar las cosas y hacer que todo volviera a lo de antes; nuestro grupo fuera el mismo, Tori y Beck volvieran a ser los de siempre y, sobre todo, que Vega y yo volviéramos a ser las mismas, sin embargo, una cosa, que no tenía prevista, apareció como una estrella fugaz. En ese mismo instante desperté a Cat sin importarme la hora que fuera, le comenté aquello que me perturbó mi mente y, como lo suponía, aceptó a ayudarme con mucho entusiasmo. El domingo prácticamente madrugamos para preparar todo lo que necesitaba, gasté mucho dinero y me esforcé tanto que, después que Cat cayó muerta a las once de la noche, yo seguí hasta afinar el último detalle hasta las tres y treinta de la mañana, pero estaba satisfecha, contenta con el resultado. Me acosté y coloqué la alarma a las seis, tendría que madrugar para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Sin embargo, no di tiempo siquiera a que sonara el despertador, me levanté antes y me di una larga y relajante ducha caliente, dediqué bastante tiempo a arreglarme, eligiendo cuidadosamente mi vestimenta; opté por una blusa con un leve escote de color verde aceituna, una chaqueta de seda negra y un jean negro ceñido. Pequeñas cadenas de plata a la cintura y mis botas de tacon de cuero, combinadas con mis pulseras y mi collar daban el toque perfecto a mi vestuario. Me admiré unos segundos en el espejo hasta que la risilla de Cat me hizo dar un respingo, pero esta vez, no la miré mordazmente, ni le dije algún insulto o amenacé, solamente le sonreí de medio lado, con un brillo triunfante en mi mirada. Sentía que esto daría resultado.

Abordé mi auto y mientras conducía rápidamente hasta la escuela la cual se encontraba totalmente desierta, hice unas cuantas llamadas. Entré al edificio y vi al conserje. No pude evitar sorprenderme; _Sí hay uno, _pensé, pero no le di mucha atención y comencé a hacer mi labor, la cual me tomó alrededor de una hora. Me dirigí hasta la Caja Negra y me senté en el pequeño banquillo del elegante piano que descansaba sobre el escenario. Saqué unas partituras para colocarlas ante mí. Y fue en ese instante que noté como mis manos temblaban al sostener el papel, mis labios se contagiaban de esa vibración y mis dientes tiritaban a pesar de no hacer un frío excesivo.

Estaba muriéndome de los nervios.

El timbre sonó y me preparé. Cat corrió hasta donde me encontraba y me sorprendí al ver a Robbie junto a ella. En serio ese tipo era extraño… pero su intuición era casi perfecta. Entre los dos bajaron el telón y se quedaron a los lados para subirlo cuando llegara el momento. Muchas personas entraron y la determinación de hacer lo que iba a hacer comenzó a fallar. _Maldita sea, jade, mira en lo que has caído_, me dije, pero la expresión dura de Cat, regañándome desde una esquina me hizo volver. En serio que le debo mucho a ese pequeño gatito rojo.

Esperé alrededor de quince minutos, a pesar de todas las cosas que hice, Vega se tardaba en aparecer y mi ansiedad comenzaba a convertirse en taquicardia. Mi respiración iniciaba a agitarse y podía sentir mi corazón convulsionarse en mi pecho, pero la seña de Valentine, indicándome que había llegado, me obligó a calmarme. Así que respiré unas dos, tres, cuatro veces y, sin esperar más, le hice una seña a Robbie para que subiera el telón.

― Jade…

Varias personas comenzaron a murmurar, pero yo solo la vi a ella parada en las escaleras centrales, observándome y con un montón de notas en forma de tijeras en sus manos. Mis clases de manualidades con tijeras valieron la pena. Respiré profundamente una vez más al sentir que me perdía en su ojos café tan profundos y, al instante, comencé a tocar; un silencio abrumador se apoderó de la Caja Negra y el sonido armonioso del piano comenzó a inundar el lugar.

Y aquí vamos:

_I cannot hide what's on my mind_

_I feel it burning deep inside_

_A passion crime to take what's mine_

_Let us start living for today_

Pude notar como varias personas comenzaban a reconocer aquellas notas de piano cuando comencé a cantar. A pesar de que, incluso para mí, aquella melodía tan pausada y armoniosa no concordaba con el ritmo acelerado y fuerte de la versión original, el piano le daba un toque… ¿Romántico? Sonreí ante la idea y miré a Vega de reojo, aún se mantenía boquiabierta, pero con el brillo en sus ojos tan cegador.

_Never gonna' change my mind_

_We can leave it all behind_

_Nothin's gonna' stop us_

_No not this time_

Tomé aire una vez más, y la vi, con su sonrisa de siempre, con aquella sonrisa que no me molestaba, que nunca me molestó en realidad y que, al contrario, me hacía sentir tan extraña que me hacía excusarme diciendo que la odiaba.

_So, take your hand in mine_

_It's ours tonight_

_This is a Rebel Love Song_

_Hearts will sacrifice_

_It's do or die_

_This is a Rebel Love Song_

Toqué con habilidad las teclas del instrumento y los aplausos comenzaron a escucharse por toda la sala. Alcé mi vista y Vega había soltado las notas, las cuales estaba regadas por gran parte de la escalera mostrando su recorrido. Estaba al pie del escenario, mirándome y no pude evitar sonreírle al verla tan feliz. Llevé mi vista al resto de espectadores que, aunque no me interesaban, también estaban siendo testigos de mi valentía. Por que para mí, esto era un acto de valentía extrema. Mi vista de repente se topó con los serios y apagados orbes marrones de Beck quién, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados me miraba fríamente. No le di mucha importancia y volví a concentrarme en el hermoso brillo ante mí.

_My outlaw eyes have seen their lies_

_I choke on all they had to say_

_When worlds collide what's left inside_

_I hold on tight and hear you pray_

_Never gonna' change my mind_

_We can leave it all behind_

_Nothin's gonna' stop us_

_No not this time_

Volví a escuchar aplausos, a la vez que volvía a mirar a Vega. Toda persona presente debía suponer, por nuestras miradas, que esta era mi forma de hacer pública nuestra «relación», para mí, era una forma de demostrar… ¿Demostrar qué, Jadelyn?

_Take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
This is a Rebel Love Song_

Hearts will sacrifice  
It's do or die  
This is a Rebel Love Song

Al instante, un centenar de globos negros comenzaron a caer del techo de la Caja Negra, sin embargo, había uno distinto, uno que coloqué estratégicamente para que cayera junto a mí. Tomé el globo rojo en mis manos y lo acerqué a ella, llevando disimuladamente el micrófono en mis manos y lo elevé cerca de sus labios, los cuales comenzaron a moverse para hablar.

― _Espero que hayas disfrutado este primer mes tanto como yo, Vega_ ― leyó en voz alta, exaltándose al sentir el sonido retumbar por todos los parlantes del lugar.

Un griterío se formó entre los presentes a la vez que ella bajaba su mirada, avergonzada. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, pero llevé mi diestra con delicadeza hasta tocar su mentón, acariciándolo. Subí su rostro hasta que quedó al nivel de mi cara y le sonreí de medio lado, como siempre hacía, como sabía que a ella también le gustaba, porque aprecié como mordió su labio inferior y volvió a desviar su mirada, pero la forcé a verme.

― Vega ― la llamé con un susurro, ella atendió. ― ¿Podrías besarme otra vez? ― Pregunté en el tono más «cursi» que yo, Jade West, era capaz de decir sin morderme la lengua y desangrarme en el intento.

Ella asintió suavemente con su cabeza y comenzó a acercarse hacia mí, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar mi nuca con delicadeza. Llevé mis manos, más por instinto que por otra cosa, hasta su cintura y la pegué a mí, acercándola lo más posible a mi cuerpo. Noté como sus labios se acercaban a los míos y sentí mis párpados pesados, obligándome a cerrarlos por la naturalidad del momento; su respiración hizo cosquillas en mi nariz al acariciarme y mis labios temblaron, entre abriéndose. Al instante noté la suavidad de los suyos fundirse con los míos. Lo cálido de sus besos, la dulzura de su boca, sus delicados, pero necesitados movimientos. Sentía que estaba en éxtasis. Por un momento olvidé que alrededor de nosotras había una gran cantidad de personas. Estaba embriagada. Pero la necesidad de oxigeno nos hizo separarnos, pero sin perder nunca el contacto de nuestros cuerpos, apoyó su frente con la mía, descansando.

― Si esto es una broma, te voy a odiar toda mi vida, West ― dijo, riéndose. Yo hice lo mismo.

― Tú eres la broma, Vega. Mira lo que tengo que hacerse para tenerte contenta ―volvió a sonreír tan perfectamente… maldita sonrisa de verdad que podía conmigo. Me besó de nuevo fugazmente hasta que los gritos de Cat nos alertó que nuestro espectáculo era demasiado. Corrió hasta nosotras y casi nos hace caer cuando saltó para guindarse de nuestros cuellos, haciéndome voltear hasta el público y, de nuevo, lo vi:

Beck se encontraba en la misma posición, con el mismo gesto, pero esta vez negaba con la cabeza antes de dar media vuelta y salir del Caja Negra. Giré mi rostro para ver a Vega y ella también lo había visto, pues su rostro de preocupación era evidente. Sin embargo, le guiñé un ojo y sonreí de medio lado. ― Voy a arreglar eso también, boba. ― Volvió a reír.

Caminé a pasos largos tras Beck y lo tuve que seguir hasta el estacionamiento, donde estaba a punto de abrir su auto para marcharse.

No, no se iba a ir antes de hablar con él.

― ¡Beckett! ― Lo llamé y el bufó, molesto, pero se detuvo para girar sobre sus talones y encararme.

― ¿Qué quieres, Jade? ― Preguntó con fiereza.

― Hablar, aclarar ¡Eso quiero!

― Habla conmigo cuando termines de hacer el numerito que estás haciendo ― y me dio la espalda para inclinarse hasta su auto, pero lo tomé del brazo, tirando de él.

― ¡No! Escúchame ahora y vamos a aclarar todo ahora mismo, Oliver. Yo-

― ¿¡Tú què!? ¿¡Quieres a Tori!? ¿¡Es eso!? ¿¡Qué cambió en este maldito mes, Jade!? ― Gritó con tal rudeza que parecía querer golpearme con las palabras.

Pero tenía un punto ¿Quería a Vega? ¿Qué cambió en este mes? Querer… habían muchas cosas que no entendía aún, eran muchos sentimientos que se arremolinaban en mí que era difícil de explicar. Pero algo era seguro, estos sentimientos, fuesen lo que fuesen, son más fuertes e intensos de lo que alguna vez sentí por el moreno frente a mí. ― Dime, si verdad quieres a Tori, dejaré todo en paz y volveré las cosas a la normalidad yo mismo, porque aún te quiero, mucho. Pero dímelo ― replicó y yo me quedé muda. No sabía qué decir, me costaba aceptarlo, de verdad me costaba admitirlo, pero muy dentro de mí sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Batallé internamente en mi cabeza hasta llegar a la conclusión: Sí, de alguna manera, quiero a Tori.

Sin embargo, todo se fue al diablo y vi como el refrescante alivio que me invadió al aceptar mis sentimientos se esfumaba de mi ser para dar paso a una angustia aún peor que la que sentía cuando apenas podía hablar con Vega; mi boca se había abierto para responder a la vez que vi a Tori salir por la entrada del estacionamiento, quedando casi frente a nosotros. En ese preciso instante, Beck se abalanzó sobre mí, besándome.

No atino una con Vega.

― Vega ― ahogué un grito al verla correr a la salida de Hollywood Arts y, a pesar de que alcé mi brazo, fue un intento inútil, jamás la alcanzaría. Beck volteó y vio la misma escena, volvió su vista hacia mí y algo apreció que le hizo soltarme de inmediato y dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás con un rostro preocupado.

― Mierda… Jade, perdón ― dijo en un susurro… y yo no entendía nada.

Hasta que sentí las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas.

* * *

**Yeeeeeeeeeeeey que tal? Les gustó? Yo sé que sí :v **

**Si le gustó, dejen review, Nole gusté, dejen reveiw ¿Me quieren insultar? Dejen review ¿Me quieren decir lo mucho que me quieren? Dejen review (?**

**Espero les haya gustado y espero sus coments :c en serio. Byeeee 333**


	10. Capítulo 10

**¿Y este es el momento cuando debo disculparme? ¿Sí? Ok... primero, disculpen lo tardado del cap. Hubieron cosas que no esperaba esta semana y bueh... Igual, no todo son excusas, también tengo razones: Primero, aclarar desde ya; los capítulos se subirán ahora cada DOS (2) semanas ¿Por qué? Porque me da la gana :v (?) Okno, sino porque me estoy esforzando en hacerlos mas largos, ya que de aquí en adelante comenzará el drama y tal, habrán reconsiliación, celos, peleas y blah blah. Ya saben. (?**

**Ahoraaaaaaaaaaa, algo que debí poner el cap pasado y no lo puso lol el link de la canción: watch?v=xv7PRDpqMnw Esa es la canción original con subs en español o:**

** watch?v=Zh3YYAPxEKc**

**Y esa es la versión "Piano" que toca Jade... ahora imagen la escena y orgasmeen (?)**

**Agradecimientos a: Bants, ****yodigitaltrt, Pauly Vega, ****Alondra-Chan NHyNF, sakuritasan, Nunzio Guerrero, Lemb-20 3, fan a ciegas, ****Cheshire Megurine 3, Ultear Milkovich 3, Marilin (Los que tienen corazoncitos son los coments que más me gustaron(?) )  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Miré el reloj de mi Pearphone y éste marcaba las dos y veintidós minutos de la madrugada. Había perdido la noción de cuantas veces había recorrido el colchón de punta a punta, intentando buscar una postura que me permitiera conciliar el sueño. Después de lo sucedido en el estacionamiento, me fui a casa de mi madre, sin hablar con nadie, sin mirar a nadie, solamente me escabullí de todos y entré a la habitación que siempre estaba lista para mí. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que oscureció, así que me desvestí, tirando todo en el suelo y me desplomé sobre mi cama. Al instante que mi cabeza tocó la almohada, Vega apareció en mi cabeza. Todo el día se reprodujo en mi mente como si de un video se tratase, haciéndome sentir estúpida al recordarme el esfuerzo inhumano que hice al colocar cada nota estratégicamente en los lugares que ella frecuentaría ese día, pero mis labios al instante se curvaron hacia arriba en contra de mi voluntad de manera boba al ver una vez más esa sonrisa tan maravillosa demostrando la felicidad que debía sentir mientras le dedicaba la canción y, de nuevo, una opresión en mi pecho me sorprendió al recordar lo sucedido en el estacionamiento.

Bufé molesta, molesta conmigo misma, molesta que Beck, molesta con Vega, molesta con todo; yo nunca me ponía de esa forma. Después de horas de buscar algo interesante en el techo de mi cuarto sin resultado alguno, salí de mi habitación y bajé hasta la cocina, saqué la botella de Chivas Regal de la licorera de mi madre y la coloqué en la mesa, alcé mi mano hasta la lacena y tomé un pequeño vaso de shot de cristal y me senté, llené el pequeño recipiente, lo llevé hasta mis labios y dejé que la amargura del trago limpiara el nudo en mi garganta, sustituyéndolo por el leve ardor característico del whisky seco. Golpee la mesa con el pequeño vaso, frustrada. No sabía que me pesaba.

No estaba tratando de fingir con Vega, a pesar de mi «reputación» o mi forma de ser, y ella no esperaba que fingiera. Ésta vez me nacía hacer lo que hice. Nunca me importó lo que las demás personas pensaran o dijeran de mí, pero Vega, aunque me propusiera negarlo, me hacía sentir relajada y distraída, cabreada y tranquila, era como estar en una maldita montaña rusa que subía y bajaba a cada instante… pero había un algo cálido… que no me dejaba sentirme mal del todo… y ahí estaba de nuevo.

Maldita sea, nunca me sentí tan contrariada conmigo misma.

Dejé el vaso en el fregador y coloqué la botella en su sitio, regresé a las escaleras y me encontré con Amber al pie de ésta con los brazos cruzados, analizándoseme con una sonrisa que hizo que mi estómago se revolviera.

― Y así empiezan…

― El día que naciste, algo en mí me decía que te dejara caer de cabeza desde el quinto piso del hospital, ya sé por qué ― Amber rió ante mi comentario e hizo espacio para que pudiera pasar, me siguió en silencio y agradecí eso.

― Arregla las cosas con Tori ― habló al instante que abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, haciéndome detener en seco. Volteé a verla con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Qué sabes tú de Vega?

― Somos amigas.

― ¿Desde cuando?

― Mira… no importa ¿Sí? ― dijo, recostándose de espaldas a la puerta y dedicándome toda su atención. Yo no me moví. ― Jade, nunca te había visto así, por nadie o nada, ni por Beck ni por el divorcio de nuestros padres. Es obvio que te preocupa, te molesta y eres tan boba que no sabes como expresarte… te afecta.

― ¿Y qué sabe una mocosa de cómo me siento? ― No pude evitar reír sarcástica después de decir eso. Ella solo suspiró y me miró, regalándome una sonrisa sincera.

― No lo sé, solo digo lo que veo ― y después de eso, dio media vuelta y se perdió en su habitación. Yo la imité, obligándome a dormir.

Las clases comenzaron normalmente. Desgraciada, o afortunadamente para mí, no compartía primeras horas con Vega, así que me dediqué al cien por ciento en mis materias. Sin embargo, una parte de mí estaba en mi reloj, deseando que el timbre sonara para encontrarme con ella. Quería verla.

Las clases parecían durar para siempre.

Pero, al fin, el timbre inundó ruidosamente el lugar y caminé a pasos veloces hasta divisar a los chicos sentados en la mesa de siempre en El Asfalto. Una vez localizados, caminé hasta la máquina de café y tomé uno, pedí mi desayuno y me uní a ellos. Todos voltearon a verme, inclusive Beck estaba ahí, así que suspiré un poco aliviada; al menos las cosas comenzaban a ser mas calmadas con él, sin embargo, fruncí el ceño al ver a Saphiro sentado al lado de Vega. Los demás seguían viéndome al notar que no me sentaba.

― Saphiro, estás en mi silla ― dio un respingo al escucharme y tomó sus cosas para luego levantarse e ir al frente. Me senté despreocupada e intenté ponerme al corriente de la conversación, sin embargo, mi atención estaba centrada en su totalidad en Vega; quería saber que pensaba, como se sentía. Después de que saliera corriendo, no supe mas de ella y ese inquietante sentimiento comenzaba a volverme loca. Aunque ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto? ¿Por qué supongo de inmediato que a ella le afecta? Esas preguntas me revolvieron el estómago al instante, creando un vacío en él, pero, a pesar de todo, seguía queriendo saber de ella. La miré de reojo y ella no parecía siquiera verme.

― Este… ¿Iremos al bar karaoke nuevo que les dije? ― Preguntó Cat, con una mirada curiosa que pasaba entre mirarme a Tori y a mí. No era la única que percibía un aire extraño en ella.

― Claro, rojita ― respondió André con una clara sonrisa, mirando al resto que comenzó a asentir efusivamente. Su mirada se detuvo en mí y en Vega, parecía querer preguntarme, así que alcé mis hombros con desdén y lo dirigí con la mirada a Vega. Hizo una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa… algo… nervioso.

― Voy si Vega va ― dije con calma sin despegar mi vista de mi vaso humeante. Inmediatamente, todas las miradas se posaron en Tori.

― Claro que iré, si mi linda novia viene.

Volteó a verme con una gran sonrisa… y en ese momento, sentí un asco terrible que amenazaba con salir de una manera nada amigable; Vega me sonreía, pero era la sonrisa más plástica, fingida y artificial que había visto en mi vida. Me preocupé al instante, intenté tomarla y llevármela de ahí pero ella apartó su mano y se levantó al instante, excusándose.

― Debo… ir a hablar con Lane sobre la visita de mis padres por la conducta de Trina.

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos ante su reacción, pero volvieron a su plática al poco tiempo. Solo yo pude notar aquel deje de falsedad en su expresión, y eso me hiso sentir asquerosamente mal; cuando llegué, que ella hablaba con André y Cat, cuando se dirigió a Robbie, incluso cuando Beck la saludó, su risa parecía ser la de siempre. Cuando me uní a ellos, noté como se tensó y cuando volteó hacia mí, algo en esa expresión me dio asco, me sentí incómoda, me dio repulsión y la odie de inmediato… como si mi estómago se revolviera después de haber ingerido litros de alcohol y mi cuerpo lo rechazara de al instante… así rechazaba esa estúpida risilla llena de falsedad.

En el transcurso del día me dediqué a observar a Vega; no como una acosadora, simplemente me ligué al resto de la comunidad estudiantil, como una más. La vi tomar sus clases de una manera normal, sonreírle a sus profesores y compañeros de clases como todos los días. La vi tomar horas libres con André y como éste le abrazaba y ella le devolvía el gesto con una gran sonrisa dibujada en rostro. Ambos se ponían muy cariñosos juntos, pero era un cariño común, de mejores amigos, no había duda. Aunque aún mantenía mis sospechas con Harris.

Las horas pasaban al igual que las clases y, mientras mas tiempo pasaba, más me daba cuenta que aquella actitud tan llena de falsedad que exhibía Vega, la mostraba solo conmigo y mi paciencia se había ido al demonio ¿Por qué se portaba así? ¿Por lo que pasó en el estacionamiento? ¿Qué carajos fue lo que imaginó? Muchas preguntas se amontonaban en mi cabeza, amenazándome con una fuerte jaqueca.

El timbre anunció el final de las clases y en mi cabeza aún se mantenía el remolino de sensaciones y pensamientos sobre Tori. No sabía que hacer, pues comenzaba a perderme incluso entre esos pensamientos. Muchas veces Beck tuvo que moverme o gritarme, aún temiendo por su vida, porque yo simplemente veía al horizonte de forma ida. Estaba cabreada ya de toda la situación.

Esperé en la puerta del salón donde Cat, André y ella verían clases y, apenas la vi salir sostenida del brazo del moreno, los separé con brusquedad. Apenas escuché un leve quejido de Harris, pero no me importó en lo más mínimo. Solamente la llevé a un lugar un poco más apartado, encarándola.

Ella me miró desafiante, como lo hacía desde hace semanas y por primera vez, sentí que eso me molestaba. Toda la situación me molestaba, en realidad y que ella se tomara esas libertades conmigo, me superaba.

Después de analizar el estado de su muñeca enrojecida, llevó su mirada llena de furia hasta mí.

― ¿¡Qué te pasa!?

― ¿¡Qué te pasa a ti!?

Habíamos comenzado a gritar de un momento a otro, ella fruncía el ceño en mi dirección y yo apretaba mi mandíbula, frustrada.

― ¿¡De qué demonios hablas!?

― ¡De… ― hice un ademán con mis manos señalando todo el espacio entre nosotras. Cerraba los ojos, la verdad no sabía ni de que me quejaba en realidad ― … esto!

Me miró ahora confundida, pero no dejaba de mostrar la expresión dura del principio. Entrecerró un poco sus orbes en mi dirección, estudiándome. A los pocos minutos los demás chicos se acercaron, supongo que atraídos por los gritos. Vega los notó y suavizó su expresión.

― Explícate… Jade, por que no estoy entiendo nada ― dijo tranquila, irritándome más.

Abrí mi boca un par de veces, pero las palabras parecían atorarse en mi garganta. Le sostuve la mirada por unos instantes, hasta que el silencio se volvió demasiado asfixiante, obligándome a bajar mi vista al suelo; no sabía que decirle, que reclamarle ¿Qué podía hacer? «No me gusta que me sonrías de esa manera», me escucharía como la más estúpida entre las estúpidas si hacía eso, sobretodo porque yo era la única que recibía ese maldito gesto del demonio. Gruñí un par de veces y de la frustración entrelacé mis cabellos en mis dedos, intentando que mi cabeza se despejara y me hiciera decir algo realmente creíble y con sentido… pero no, nada esto tenía un maldito sentido. Escuché un bufido proveniente de donde estaba ella y volteé a verla; solo sonreía, irónica y, una vez más, volvió a sonreírme con aquel brillo de falsedad tan asqueroso. Caminó junto a mí y posó su diestra sobre mi hombro derecho. ― Solo actúo, Jade, en realidad no importa.

Escuché sus pasos hasta que estos fueron volviéndose más lejanos y no pude siquiera voltear para encararla, pero es qué ¿Qué le iba a decir? No sabía ni que me molestaba en realidad, ella lo había dejado claro, actuábamos, como siempre lo hicimos… ¿No? ¿En realidad actuábamos?

Llevé mis manos una vez más hasta mi cabeza y la apreté con fuerza, gruñendo a la vez y una mano cálida sobre mi hombro amenazó con terminarme de sacar de quicio. Volteé con brusquedad y ahí estaban Beck y Cat; ambos tenían una sonrisa comprensiva… de alguna u otra forma, sentí que ellos si podían entender lo que me pasaba…

¿¡Pues qué mierda esperaban para explicármelo!?

El viento golpeaba en mi cara y, por el bajón repentino de temperatura, sabía que era tarde. Nunca llevé un rumbo fijo, no sabía a donde iba. Solo caminé hasta donde mis pies me llevaran. Admiré el paisaje que me rodeaba, primero una plaza, donde pude notar a varios niños entre ellos y unas cuantas parejas. Reparé en una en específico, en un par de chicas que, a pesar de disimular su relación, si prestabas la suficiente atención, podían notar que eran algo más que una simple amistad… y al instante pensé en Vega, y ahí se quedó, en mi cabeza, adueñándose de mis pensamientos una vez más y la pregunta de que me molestaba volvía hacerse presente. Me debatía mucho, pensaba demasiado las cosas… hasta que un conjunto residencial que conocía muy bien se presentó ante mí y, antes de siquiera notarlo, estaba en frente de la casa de los Vega.

― ¿Por qué siempre termino aquí?

No pude evitar decirlo en voz alta a la vez que una sonrisa amarga se dibujaba en mi rostro. Pero si algo me había traído hasta aquí, no iba a perder la oportunidad. Yo no era una cobarde, yo no me escondía y cuando algo me molestaba, lo decía y ya. No había diferencia… al menos creí que con Vega no sería diferente… pero por una alguna extraña situación, todo esto está comenzando a superarme…

Respiré varias veces de manera profunda y caminé con pasos torpes hasta la puerta. Me maldije por aquello, pero no podía evitarlo. Alcé mi mano temblorosa y toqué un par de veces la puerta hasta que escuché los pasos acercarse al porche. La puerta se abrió levemente y, cuando sentí el perfume a rosas de Vega, entré sin más hasta llegar al medio de sala. No escuché protesta alguna, así que volteé de inmediato para encararla… pero no pude.

Me veía con los brazos cruzados, mientras descansaba su peso en un pie y lo pasaba al otro a los pocos segundos, expectante. Intenté mantenerle la mirada a la vez que abría la boca un par de veces para hablar, pero de nuevo, las palabras se atoraban antes de salir. Bufó, molesta y caminó a zancadas larga, pasando a un lado de mí. Sentí un impulso por detenerla y así lo hice, tomándola por el brazo.

Ella no me iba a dejar así como así. Soy Jade West.

― No me gusta ― fue lo único que atiné a decir y noté como su rostro mostró una terrible confusión, pero suavizó sus facciones, lo cual me relajó.

― ¿Qué no te gusta, Jade? ― Preguntó con una voz tan cálida que me condujo a proseguir.

Abrí mi boca un par de veces, pero nada salía, gruñí, hastiada ya de la situación. No sabía por qué me comportaba así, no sabía porque me sentía tan nerviosa. Peiné mis cabellos para intentar calmarme y la miré de reojo; estaba igual que antes, parada con los brazos cruzados mientras descansaba su peso en su pie izquierdo. Volví a respirar profundo, sé que estaba teniendo paciencia conmigo, y se lo agradecía.

― Todo… esto ¿Vale? No sé, cuando llegué a la escuela todo parecía marchar bien, todo… luego me sonreíste y lo odie. ― Alzó una ceja, parecía indignada y yo moví mis manos en un ademán, negando que no era lo que ella estaba imaginando. ― Odie la forma tan… falsa en la que me sonreíste…

― Jade… mira ― dijo largando un sonoro suspiro ―, sé que actué… mal, yo también me sentí mal. Pero los vi, vi que Beck te ama y… no sé, sabes como soy, no puedo.

― No me importa lo que piense Beck, pensé que te lo había dejado claro ―espeté, molesta. No podía creer que aún seguía con eso, pero no podía culparla… Beck me había jodido, mucho. La seguí mirando con mis facciones endurecidas, intentando transmitir seriedad. ―Además, ayer dejamos claro todo, ya dejó todo.

Alzó una ceja, extrañada. Parecía debatirse entre creerme o no. Yo me desesperaba a cada minuto que pasaba.

― ¿Lo dices en serio?

― Muy en serio.

― Júramelo.

― ¿Qué? ― No podía creerlo. La miré con el ceño fruncido, esperando que soltara que era una broma en cualquier momento y así poder gritarle. Pero no, permanecía ahí, estática, alzando una ceja, expectante. Gruñí una vez más, ya estaba cansada. Sólo quería arreglar todo e irme a descansar. ― Lo juro.

― ¿Por tus tijeras?

― Por lo que tú quieras, Vega. Beck y yo ya nada, así que deja de preocuparte y ya no peleemos.

― Wow… Jade West preocupada porque su novia está molesta ― dijo alargando las palabras intencionalmente y caí en cuenta de lo patética que me veía. Había caído en su juego, se burlaba y yo era una idiota por haber llegado hasta ahí.

― Vega, te voy a asesinar…

― No puedes matar a tu novia, Jadey.

Me abrazó, intentando darme un beso en la mejilla y yo estiré mi cuello lo más que pude para alejarme de sus labios, pero es más alta que yo, no pude huir mucho. Sentí sus suaves labios chocar con mi piel y un escalofrío subió por mi columna al instante. En ese preciso momento sentí que algo andaba mal conmigo. Así que la alejé, de inmediato, y giré sobre mis talones para dirigirme a la puerta e irme. ― ¿Entonces estamos bien? ― Preguntó, como si hubiese sido yo la que me había molestado con ella; no podía creer que, a pesar de todo lo que pasó, sea ella la que deba preguntar si estábamos bien. Vega no cambia. Hice un ademán con mi mano, respondiendo afirmativamente con esta. No había necesidad de decir nada más.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me apoyé en ella. Bajé mi rostro unos segundos, buscando algo en mis botas que me dijeran por que me sentía así. La sentía más cerca de… ¿De qué? Ni yo misma lo sabía.

* * *

**Y bueno, eso es todo por hoy 0: Recuerden que de ahora en adelante los caps serán -entre lo posible- cada dos semanas. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Recuerden: Problemas, alagos, felicitaciones, tomatazos, críticas, amenazas de muertes, sus (: o ): todo por un reveiw, que no tarda más de 2 min dejarlos :c **

**Nos leemos 3333333333**


	11. Capíitulo 11

**B**uenas, buenas~ aquí otro capítulo más. Yo creo que ya no prometo nada de que a cada dos semanas y ya (?) Solo diré que más o menos por esos lapsos los subiré xD

Antes de dar agradecimientos, los invito a pasar por mi profile que están las redes que más uso, y acá les dejo mi skype -lo que más uso- y si también lo usan, agreguen y hablen, que no muerdo :v Skype: arshleyreus

Como siempre, agradecimientos a:** nunzio guerrero, Anenan, sakuritasan, Qaths10, Black-king20, Marilinn, Cheshire Megurine, Danny, MookieRoo, Ultear Milkovich, fan a ciegas, harryginny02, Iris Baudelaire, Lemb-20**

Yyyyy disculparme por el supuesto "corazón" que dejé en el cap pasado a los reviews que más me gustaron xDu... por alguna razón la página me borró los "" e_é Lo pongo aquí de prueba a ver si sale (?) 3

A leer puej (?

* * *

**Capítulo****11**

Celos… ¿Qué son los celos? Inseguridad, desconfianza… No es lo que yo sentía con Beckett, ahí solamente marcaba mi territorio, él era mío en esos momentos y no dejaría que nadie me arrebatara lo que es mío. Entonces ¿Qué era diferente ahora? La molestia creciente en mí no era controlable, ni por mí, pero venía acompañada de una angustia terrible y lo había demostrado durante toda la noche dejando regadas el montón de botellas de licor que yacían en aquella mesa donde estábamos reunidos.

Tenía ganas de levantarme y golpear a todo lo que se moviera, cortar lo que se me parara al frente con mis tijeras, inclusive había palpado mis botas un par de veces con verdaderas intensiones de hacerlo, solo para recordar que los estúpidos gorilas de seguridad me las habían arrebatado antes de entrar.

― Tori se está divirtiendo ― mencionó André y yo no pude evitar largar un sonoro bufido.

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a ésta situación?

Fácil, era sábado por la noche y, hace varios días, todo el grupo había decidido ir a aquel bar karaoke que Cat descubrió gracias a su hermano. Yo me opuse rotundamente, algo proveniente del psicótico hermano de Cat no podría ser bueno, pero Beck y André insistieron en lo que lo conocían y, gracias a las súplicas de Vega, accedí.

Fui a su casa temprano para alistarme allá, así no perderíamos tiempo de la noche y podríamos disfrutar más en el local. Hace rato que había descubierto que estar a su alrededor era tan natural y fácil, a pesar de tener que soportar las molestas miradas de la estúpida población estudiantil en general, e incluso la de algunos profesores, a ella parecía no importarle, incluso parecía disfrutarlo.

― ¿Nos divertiremos hoy? ― Preguntó mientras dejaba de admirarse en el espejo y volteaba hacia mí, yo aún me pintaba los labios.

― Lo haremos ― dije, imperturbable.

La única cosa «extraña» de salir como novias falsas era que a cada minuto que pasaba junto a ella, más comenzaba a gustarme, y ese simple pensamiento ya me aterraba, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Era difícil olvidar la forma y color de sus ojos y el increíble olor floral que desprendía su cuerpo de manera natural… estaba comenzando a sospechar que se bañaba con agua de rosas. Incluso otras cosas comenzaron a llamarme de ella… más de lo normal; como cuan largas eran sus piernas o qué colores vestía con más frecuencia y cuales hacían resaltar más su piel bronceada. Inclusive sabía que días debía darle su espacio… afortunadamente para mí, esos días concordaban con los míos. Otra más de nuestras extrañas coincidencias.

Mientras más tiempo pasábamos juntas la gente comenzó a hablar menos de nosotras. Se habían acostumbrado a vernos la mayor parte del tiempo juntas, caminar por los pasillos de Hollywood Arts tomadas de la mano y saliendo de la escuela en mi auto. Íbamos a ver películas con los chicos. Nunca fue incómodo, nunca hubo una pregunta de si en realidad _actuábamos_ o _no_. Parecía que la euforia de unas lesbianas dentro de su entorno puberto era historia vieja y eso a mí me encantaba, era mucho más fácil de llevar las cosas con Vega y, cuando me ocupé de eso, ella también lo superó.

A las pocas horas estábamos en camino al bar karaoke, abordando un estacionamiento repleto de vehículos, lo cual me frustró al instante. Mi reacción pareció hacerle gracia a Vega, pues rió por lo bajo, consiguiendo que le regalara una mirada asesina, ella solo alzó sus brazos en rendición, aún riendo un poco. Esos simples minutos parecían ser tan gratificantes para mí que comenzaba a darme miedo.

Debía sacarle de mi cabeza antes de que… antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Nos bajamos del vehículo y Vega no tardó en llamar a los demás mientras yo me apoyaba sobre el capot de mi auto y cruzaba los brazos, mirándola; habíamos elegido ropa que combinara lo elegante con lo casual. Yo utilicé un vestido negro con un pequeño escote que mostraba lo estrictamente necesario de la curvatura de mis pechos. Hacía juego con mis mallas del mismo color y mis botas negras de cuero de tacón alto. Mi chaqueta de cuero negra tampoco faltó, pues, a diferencia de Vega, a mí me gustaba protegerme del frío.

Ella eligió una blusa de color plateado brillante que dejaba descubierto su hombro izquierdo y un jean blanco _demasiado_ ceñido a su cuerpo; tanto que tuve que calmarme varias veces al imaginar el montón de miradas de los babosos que asistirían esa noche sobre ella, aunque ¿De qué podía quejarme? Yo ya estaba mirándola desde que se los colocó hace una hora.

― ¡Los muchachos ya están dentro! ― Me gritó al mismo tiempo que aprisionaba mi muñeca derecha con su mano izquierda y me conducía dentro del local. Le mostró los dos pases de cortesía que Cat nos consiguió –si, la pequeña peli roja se movió con todas las de la ley para organizar esta salida– al par de gorilas con uniformes que custodiaban la entrada y estos retiraron la cinta de seguridad abriéndonos paso ante el abucheo de la inmensa fila de espera que estaba formada. Les sonreí con malicia y superioridad al montón de idiotas y Vega me reprendió por eso, luego rió, divertida.

El lugar era agradable y no la típica discoteca se descerebrados niños mimados que abundaban en Los Angeles. Un letrero inmenso que tenía la leyenda de «Thor» en luces de neón de varios colores nos dio la bienvenida y, después de atravesar un largo pasillo, una gran pista de baile con un centenar de personas nos abordó. A la izquierda se encontraba un escenario modesto con un DJ presionando varios botones de una consola, haciendo que la música sonara por los parlantes y, detrás de él, una gran pantalla que colocaba el título de la canción que sonaba. A la derecha estaba el bar con diferentes cantineros sirviendo a las personas, algunos hacían malabares al más estilo Barman, pero no le presté atención. Vega me guió una vez más, pero esta vez no dejé que me llevara como una niña por la muñeca; entrelacé mis dedos con los de ella y, por sorpresivo que me pareciera, ella apretó el agarre. No la miré ni un momento, pero sé que ella si lo hizo por un instante. Caminamos por unas escaleras de caracol cerca de la barra, escaleras que odie de inmediato por lo innecesariamente larga que era; en el segundo piso estaban varios cubículos con muebles y pantallas táctiles donde se podían apreciar el menú de comida, bebidas y las miles de canciones que había para elegir. Aunque hoy ninguno cantaría, fue un acuerdo entre todos.

― Holiiis ― nos saludó Cat mientras se guindaba de nuestros cuellos con su habitual exceso de energía. El resto de los chicos nos saludó con un gesto.

Vega se sentó en el único asiento libre, el cual era para dos. Los chicos estaban tan acostumbrados a vernos estar juntas que ya nos apartaban lugares para poder sentarnos una al lado de la otra. Sonreí ante esa idea y tomé lugar junto a Vega e inmediatamente rodeé sus hombres con mis manos mientras nos inclinábamos para ver el menú de bebidas.

― Les recomiendo el _bikini open ― _dijo Beck. Vega le frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre.

― ¿Qué es? ― Preguntó.

― Vodka, ron claro, jugo de limón, leche y azúcar. Todo dentro de una gran coctelera hasta el tope de hielo ― explicó sonriente. Vega aún no confiaba del todo y Beck lo captó de inmediato. ― Cat y Robbie lo están tomando ― finalizó.

― ¡Siiii, Tori! Es delicioso.

― Sí, está muy bueno ― dijeron Robbie y Cat en defensa de Beckett. Vega sonrió al escucharlos. Yo aún no me confiaba.

― ¿Cómo es que nos están sirviendo alcohol así como así? ― Pregunté. Me hacía una idea, pero era mejor aclararlo.

― Identificaciones falsas, muchacha ― me habló Harris. Yo alcé una ceja. ― Todos aquí tenemos veintiún años.

― Entonces que sea un bikini open ― exclamó Vega mientras seleccionaba su bebida en la pantalla y hacía el pedido, se quedó mirando un rato más la lista de bebidas, como si buscara algo. ― Y para Jade… un _Russian Cofee ―_ dijo mientras seleccionaba la bebida y hacía el pedido.

Alcé una ceja inmediatamente mientras le dirigía una mirada interrogante y severa, ella solamente me sonrió y elevó sus hombres, haciéndose la desentendida.

Los tragos llegaron a los pocos minutos y no pude evitar reír al ver la graciosa expresión que hizo Vega al tomar el primer trago de bebida. Al parecer no era tan dulce como creía, o Cat resistía mucho más el alcohol que ella, lo cual se nos hizo demasiado gracioso a todos, causándole un leve puchero y viendo esa como mi señal para consolarla en mis brazos. Se estaba haciendo costumbre el salir como protectora cuando algo la hacía sentir incómoda… No le di mucha importancia a aquel pensamiento y seguimos hablando de cualquier cosa por varias horas, mientras los tragos iban y venían de nuestras mesas. Cuando me di cuenta, mi Pearphone marcaba la una y doce de la madrugada. Me levanté un poco tambaleante por la cantidad de alcohol ingerida y me disculpé para ir al baño. Vega insistió en acompañarme, pero me negué.

Si yo estaba mareada, Vega estaría el doble.

Me refresqué el rostro con un poco de agua y admiré mí estado en el espejo; jodidamente hermosa. Sonreí al verme realmente bien, después de todo tuve que apartar a más de un idiota del frente mientras caminaba. Dejé el cuarto de baño y volví con los muchachos para encontrar una mesa sin Cat ni Vega. Miré a los chicos de inmediato en busca de una respuesta, pero los rostros encabronados de Harris y Saphiro me descolocaron.

― Así va a ser toda la noche, Robbie. Sólo ignóralos ― dijo Beck.

La cara de André estaba totalmente desfigurada en una mueca de disgusto. Su mirada estaba fija hacia abajo, en la pista de baile y solo una opción me pasó por la mente del por que de su estado de animo.

― Parece que hay una bandada de buitres ― dijo André despreciativamente.

Giré mi rostro a la misma dirección donde Harris y Saphiro miraban y al instante me cuerpo se tensó. Sentí mis ojos ser inyectados de sangre y mi mandíbula apretarse. Cat y Tori bailaban a la par de un montón de idiotas que no hacían otra cosa que mirarlas lascivamente y eso, eso me enfureció de inmediato. Pensé en levantarme y correrlos a todos, hacerlos llorar como niñas y traumarlos al punto de que no quisieran asistir más a cualquier fiesta, pero la mano de Beck me detuvo; mi giré hacia él con rabia y él solo me miró suplicante.

No quería que hiciera una escena.

Bufé sonoramente mientras me dejaba caer en el sofá y tomaba mi bebida de un solo golpe. El sabor del café se confundía con el del alcohol, así que lo bebía de manera natural.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas al asunto, ahí fue cuando me percaté que ya había tomado diecisiete tragos de la maldita bebida que Vega me había pedido. Asomé mi cabeza un poco tambaleante por sobre la barda hasta divisar de forma difusa la pista de baile hasta localizar a Vega, poco me importaba Cat ya, para eso estaban los demás… pero Vega, Vega era mía.

― ¿Jade, qué vas a hacer? ― Pregunté Beck al ver que me levantaba. Sonreí.

― Voy a _bailar_, Oliver.

Cómo pude bajé las escaleras hasta alcanzarlas en la pista de baile y, con un gesto asesino y un par de golpes, alejé a los imbéciles que pude hasta alcanzar a Vega, quién, para mí, bailaba muy pegada al cuerpo de algún idiota. La tomé por la muñeca y tiré con brusquedad, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y que cayera en mis brazos. Le sonreí maliciosa a la vez que le hacía una excelente muestra de mi hermoso dedo medio al imbécil con cara de idiota frente a nosotras.

― Jade ¿Qué haces? ― Me preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Yo reí sonoramente.

― Vengo a bailar con mi novia ― al decir esto, llevé mis manos hasta su cadera y atraje su cuerpo presionando contra el mío, sin dejar espacio entre nosotras. ― Cállate y baila.

Cualquier rastro de sonrisa o risilla desapareció de su rostro al instante y su cuerpo se comenzó al mover al compás del mío con la música. No podía mantener mis manos fuera de ella, a cada segundo que se movía contra mí, acercándose, más cerca la quería. Se volteó, dándome la espalda, pero volviendo a deshacerse de la distancia entre nosotros. Sentir su trasero contra mí, a cada vaivén que su cadera hacía junto a la música, incluso cuando volvió a girarse y dejó descansar su rostro en la abertura de mi cuello. Su cabello estaba en mi cara y, a pesar de haber bebido lo suficiente, mis sentidos volvieron a estar alerta al instante.

El olor de su cabello húmedo y la pequeña capa transparente y acuosa que cubría su piel brillante y bronceada se estaba convirtiendo en un éxtasis para mí… quería empujarla a alguna esquina oscura del lugar y comerle la boca.

Se separó con una sonrisa traviesa y sus manos cayeron sobre mis hombros, deslizándose sobre mi piel húmeda, pasado por mis caderas, luego mi abdomen hasta rozar levemente el espacio entre mis pechos. La deseé en ese mismo instante, pero el recordatorio de que, tal vez, y _solo_ tal vez, pudiera haber estado haciendo lo mismo con cualquier otro fulano, me sacó de quicio. La giré con brusquedad, dejándola de espaldas a mí y llevé mi mano diestra por uno de sus mulos y sentí como su espalda de tensó, así que llevé mis labios hasta su cuello, dejando leves mordiscos en el camino que recorría.

― Jade… ― dijo, jadeante. Yo sonreí.

― Vamos a mi casa ― le propuse, sin más.

― ¿Qué? ― dijo, cortante a la vez que se alejaba de mí.

― ¿Qué de qué?

― ¿Estás borracha o es otra de tus estúpidos juegos? Porque si es lo último, no me parece gracioso.

Salió a pasos largos después de casi escupir lo último y yo la seguí.

La graba del estacionamiento crujía bajo nuestras pisadas y yo apenas podía seguirle el paso. Pasó mi auto de largo, dirigiéndose hasta el de Harris. Yo la tomé por la muñeca, demandante. No la iba a dejar ir.

― Tú vienes a mi casa.

― No voy a ningún lado contigo, estás borracha y no sé que tienes en la cabeza.

― ¡Vamos, no parecías molestarte cuando ese grupo de idiotas bailaban a tu alrededor! ― Le grité, molesta al mismo tiempo que una especie de alarma se encendía dentro de mí. Estaba pisando terreno peligroso.

― ¡Solo bailaba, idiota!

― ¡A mí me parecía que buscabas pasar un rato agradable dentro del auto de alguien! ―Varios pasos se escucharon detrás de nosotros y quise voltear para ver de quién se trataba, pero sentí que si me giraba tan solo un grado, rodaría por el piso. Ya estaba lo suficiente molesta para ello. ― ¿Cuál es la diferencia de hacerlo conmigo?

― Jade, estás borracha, vámonos ― dijo Beck, tomándome de la muñeca, pero me zafé de inmediato.

― Oh, vamos, Beck, solo quiero invitar a la señorita súper estrella a divertirse un rato en mi cama, pero al parecer no puede porque yo no tengo pene.

Las palabras salían solas de mi boca, la furia que sentía estaba apoderada de mí y no medía lo que decía. Vega frunció el ceño y me miró con furia asesina. Estaba realmente encabronada.

― Jade… ― dijo esta vez Harris, ante la mirada de los demás chicos.

― Eres una idiota, Jade ― respondió Vega a la vez que un leve sonrojo teñía sus mejillas, pero no sabía si era por la rabia o por algo que había dicho le molestase.

Intenté aclarar mi mente por un segundo, recapitulando lo que nos habíamos dicho, y la idea llegó a mí como un balde agua fría. No sonreí, siquiera me pareció divertida la idea de burlarme de ello, simplemente me dio curiosidad, tampoco me sorprendía, pero quería estar segura de aquello.

― Acaso… ¿Eres virgen, Vega? ― Me odié al instante, pues las palabras sonaron tal cual como no quería se escuchasen. De inmediato sentí un sonido seco y un ardor en mi mejilla izquierda. Mi rostro estaba descolocado por completo.

No supe más lo que sucedió esa noche y se lo atribuyo a la cantidad absurda de licor con café que ingerí… y sí, todo era culpa de Vega.

* * *

**Primero que nada, demostrarle que estoy putamente feliz!1!1! ¿Por qué? Porque el fic llegó a los 100 reviews! :v**

**Y también tenía una preguntita ¿A quién le gustan los fictions? Porque siempre he tenido la "necesidad" xD De escribir algo original, aunque sé que no llamará mucho al público en general por la temática -fútbol y no cualquier fútbol lo, fútbol venezolano y femslash/lésbico- Si me animo a subirlo ¿Le darían una oportunidad? \;/;/**

**Bueno ya, eso es todo por hoy. Nos leemos, bechos y apapachos**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Otro capítulo más. Disculpen la tardanza :v**

**Agradecimientos a: Bants, MookieRoo, Chikane12, Qaths10, Marilinn, ChesireMegurine, Ultear Milkovich, Mr. Deizilla (Leí lo que habían traducido ya que me inglish es bien fail :v de ahí saqué el nombre de la hermana de Jade, porque no pude evitar pensar en el juego de palabras entre Jade -Jade(?)-, Amber -Ambar- y Ruby -Rubíi- xD)**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

El sol acaba de arrojar sombras por las paredes de mi habitación y el baño cálido de sus rayos sobre mi cara me obligó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Me hastié de inmediato y me levanté de golpe, maldiciendo a la estrella en un intento tan estúpido de «apagarlo» que sentí vergüenza de mi misma. De nuevo, había pasado la noche en vela cual zombie sobre mi cama sin poder cerrar los ojos y, una vez más, era culpa de Vega. Esa maldita mujer se había metido tanto en mi cabeza que me daba miedo la cantidad de tiempo que pensaba en ella.

_Jadelyn August West ¿Qué demonios te está pasando… además de parecer una idiota…? _Detuve la última parte de mi autointerrogatorio ¿Por qué? No lo sé, me dio pánico terminar de formular esa pregunta. Respiré profundo al sentirme tan frustrada por toda la situación, estaba cansada, _realmente_ cansada y para colmo, debía intentar arreglar las cosas con Vega _una vez más_.

La alarma sonó pocos minutos después y descargué parte de mi frustración con el estúpido despertador el cual fue a dar contra la pared, partiéndose en mil pedazos. No sé ni para qué demonios había colocado la alarma, era domingo y podía levantarme a la hora que me diera la gana.

Después de asearme, bajé las escaleras hasta la sala y deposité todo mi peso sobre el sofá; si algo amaba de la casa de mi madre, era el estúpido sofá tan cómodo que tiene en la sala de estar. Hasta sus colores me parecen de los más atractivos: Negro y rojo. Busqué el control remoto para encender la televisión y rogar que algo en ella apaciguara el mal humor con que había despertado; casi volteo el sofá, la mesa del centro y todos los muebles del lugar y el estúpido aparato no aparecía en ningún lado. Me volví dejar caer sobre el sofá y resoplé sonoramente, intentando alivianar el peso odioso que sentía sobre mi cuerpo y que cada vez se hacía más grande. Inmediatamente, el plástico negro aterrizó sobre mis piernas desde el aire. Alcé mi vista de inmediato para ver su origen y encontré a mi madre rodeando el sillón grande para sentarse en uno individual a la izquierda. La fulminé con la peor mirada de odio que podía ofrecer.

― ¿Por qué mierda no solo dejas el estúpido control sobre el estúpido mueble del televisor? ― Le espeté.

― Primero, no me hables así ― enumeró con calma. Odiaba que hiciera eso conmigo… ― Segundo, sólo es un hábito, tranquila ― prosiguió, yo rodé los ojos. ― Tercero ¿Cuál es tú problema?

― No lo sé ― me quejé, encendiendo la televisión y presionando el botón para cambiar canales como si quisiera hundirlo y que más nunca funcionara. ― Vega.

― ¿Qué con ella? ¿Pelearon?

― Se mete bajo mi piel, creo que debo dejarla y ya.

Las cejas de mi madre se alzaron de inmediato. Me escudriñó por unos segundos antes de hablar ― No es que me moleste que confíes en mí para hablar de estas cosas, nunca lo habías hecho, pero… nunca me has pedido permiso para hacer lo que quieras… a menos que… no me digas que al fin alguien le interesa tanto a mi niña como para llegar a este punto.

― No seas idiota, Ruby.

Mi madre no podía contener su estúpida sonrisa. Yo comenzaba a odiarme por haberle seguido el juego. ― Así que solo faltaba que llegara la persona indicada, lo sabía. Lástima que solo les queda un año de escuela.

― Decías que Beck era el indicado.

― Solo te seguía la corriente. Nunca intentaste arreglar las cosas con Beck cuando peleaban. No te importaba, lo veías como un trofeo y eso _sí_ te lo dije muchas veces.

Un silencio incómodo se formó mientras buscaba las palabras para responderle, pero no encontré ninguna. Suspiré profundo antes de continuar. ― Tengo suerte si Vega no me odia.

Otro silencio se formó y volví a odiarlo. Me removí en mi asiento y coloqué en _mute_ la tv. El sonido me aturdía más de la cuenta. ― Tienes miedo ― soltó de repente mi madre y volteé a verla con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿A qué? ― Pregunté con una sonrisa que intenté fuese sarcástica.

― Al rechazo, _Jade West_― dijo mi nombre como quién nombra a la bruja malvada de un cuento. No pude evitar reírme por ello. ― Supongo que mi hija no es un tempano de hielo después de todo, estás de éste lado de los West.

― Sabes que odio esas estupideces, mamá.

― Lo sé, tanto como odias como te sientes ahora.

No pude evitar darle la razón.

― No me estás haciendo sentir mejor.

Sonrió ― así que te importa ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué harás?

― No lo sé… supongo que intentar arreglar las cosas de nuevo.

― Sólo dile como te sientes ― habló una voz chillona desde las escaleras y vi como Amber bajaba a pasos perezosos mientras restregaba sus párpados seguro lagañudos. Le dediqué una mirada asesina y ella solo me sonrió sarcástica. Como si fuera la hermana mayor y yo la menor para darme consejos, estúpida mocosa.

― Eso ― agregó mi madre dándole la razón, terminándome de hundir.

Le escribí, le llamé, le escribí a The Slap, twitter, facebook, tumblr e instagram, le envié pim's, whatsapp's, llamé de otros teléfonos y cada cosa la hice como mil veces y la estúpida no me respondió nunca. Me ignoraba, como si yo hubiese dejado de existir o como si importara menos que… Robbie… o no sé, alguien de su importancia ¿Quién se creía esa estúpida para ignorarme? El reloj de mi auto marcaba las seis y treinta de la tarde y yo tenía mas de tres horas dando vueltas por la ciudad, buscando… ¿Buscando qué?

Y ahí volvía mi humor de mierda, y exactamente eso era lo que más detestaba de todo esta maldita relación… o lo que tengamos Vega y yo; siempre que quiero mandar las cosas al carajo, porque en serio, estoy _harta _de estar detrás de ella a cada momento, a cada instante, que todo el tiempo sea mi culpa y sea yo, exactamente yo, quién tenga que disculparse ¿¡Cuándo en mi vida me he disculpado con alguien!? La primera vez que lo hice, claro, fue por ella, cuando peleé con Beck y ella nos arregló y, ahora, debía andar corriendo tras la estúpida esa como si un cachorrito se hubiese escapado, pero, lo peor de todo esto, lo peor de todo el maldito asunto, es que, cada vez que pienso en eso, termino molestándome, con ella, con la situación, con las peleas estúpidas, conmigo… mas conmigo… sobretodo conmigo. Es como si algo en mi cabeza me dijera: «Mira, idiota, lo estás haciendo mal y tu no puedes molestarte, así que deja de quejarte y muévete» Y si antes odiaba muchas cosas, esa es otra que se acaba de sumar a mi lista de cosas que odio: La maldita _conciencia_.

Ya no sabía a quién mas acudir para intentar dar con ella; llamé a Robbie, a Beck, hasta a Trina y nadie sabía. O sea ¿Cómo alguien no puede saber del paradero de su hermana menor? ¿Si le pasaba algo, bien gracias por qué esa idiota no sabría ni donde está? Fantástico, Trina Vega, cada vez más me demuestras lo inútil e incompetente que eres.

No podía seguir así, sentía que de un momento a otro iba a atropellar lo primero que se me pasara por el camino, así que manejé hasta la casa de Cat. Sólo ella podía calmarme en situaciones así.

Estacioné el auto y lo cerré de un portazo para encaminarme hasta la entrada y darle el mismo trato a la puerta. La madre de Cat salió y no me pudo importar menos su mirada desaprobatoria. Pregunté por Cat y me dejó subir hasta su habitación sin más.

― Jadeeee ― canturreó cuando me vio atravesar la puerta para sentarme en su cama.

Odiaba la comodidad que tenía ese colchón, quería robárselo.

Se enganchó de mi cuello y yo la tiré cual costal de papas sobre la cama. Me miró con un puchero y yo le devolví un gesto indiferente. ― ¿Qué haces aquí?

― ¿Ahora no puedo ir a donde yo quiera ir? ― Espeté y ella me miró con un gesto extraño al que identifiqué como pena y miedo.

― No, es que… siempre avisas ― dijo con temor cuando notó que no le prestaba la suficiente atención. Se acomodó mejor en su cama y sonrió una vez más. ― ¿Sabes quién estaba en el bar karaoke al que fuimos la otra noche?

― Había demasiada gente para reconocer a alguien ― le respondí si ánimo alguno.

― Brian Shaw ― respondió y yo arrugué el entrecejo de inmediato ― y adivina con quién salió.

Mi cara de retorció de inmediato. ― ¿Con quién?

Cat se levantó y corrió por su closet en busca de algo. ― Con Tori ― respondió mientras sacaba algunos vestidos y cosas para coser.

Brian Shaw es un idiota, un imbécil que llegó este año a Hollywood Arts solo porque es familiar de Helen, o algo así escuché. Sin embargo, podía ver a Tori interesada por él… sus padres son estúpidamente ricos, dueños de una marca reconocida de aparatos electrónicos, además el tipo era bueno, no tanto como yo, pero su vida entera la había pasado en un teatro. Su vida entera juntos pasó por mi cabeza como si de un documental se tratase. Maldita sea, esto apestaba de diferentes maneras y no sabía que hacer; me la pasé todo este tiempo desperdiciándolo en juegos estúpidos y no dejé siquiera que Vega me conociera realmente… ella me conocía, sí, más de lo que creía, pero no me conocía cuando alguien me importaba de verdad.

― ¿Estás bien, Jade? ― Preguntó la pelirroja en la habitación sacándome de mis pensamientos y al instante sentí como mis ojos ardían. ― ¿Estás…?

― No. ― Me adelanté a su pregunta y restregué con brusquedad mis ojos.

Cat… era simplemente Cat, con ella no podía ocultar nada, ella me hacía ver tan transparente que, incluso, me había ayudado muchas veces a decidirme por lo que era mejor para mí. Ella fue quién me ayudó a darme cuenta de que ya no amaba a Beck, por ejemplo.

Sabía que en el momento que giré el volante para tomar el camino a su casa, esta noche sería una de esas donde dejas salir todo, golpeas, gritas, chillas, pataleas, pero dejas salir todo lo que tienes dentro, y eso necesitaba yo. No una madre o una hermana con complejo de psiquiatras con sus consejos, no un ex novio burlista. Solo necesitaba a alguien que me escuchara, que me entendiera, que no me juzgara y que me apoyara. Solo… solo necesitaba a Cat.

La gélida brisa de la noche golpeaba con fiereza mi cuerpo. No había querido encender el aire acondicionado pues quería sentir la brisa sobre mi piel, acariciándome, dándome esa sensación que tanto me agradaba.

El forro de goma cubierto de cuero del volante se quejó bajo el fuerte agarre de mis dedos cuando lo apretaba con fuerza mientras conducía por las desoladas calles de algún vecindario. Ir con Valentine había servido de algo, me ayudó a darme cuenta que lo último que quería para Vega era que estuviera con alguien tan emocionalmente inestable como yo. Saldría lastimada; era violenta, agresiva e impulsiva el noventa por ciento de mis días… y aún no sabía porque estaba planteando en mi cabeza un escenario de Vega conmigo.

Otra cosa que descubrí, era que me importaba, mucho. No sabía en que forma, en que sentido, pero me importaba. La vida era tan irónica; como es capaz de confundir sentimientos tan opuestos, pero a la vez tan similares en intensidad; el amor, odio. Cada uno lo contrario del otro, pero a la vez los únicos sentimientos que desataban tanta pasión en la vida de alguien… y con esto no quiero decir que estoy enamorada.

Espero…

Manejé alrededor de dos horas y el tablero de mi auto marcaba en un rojo brillante que eran las dos de la mañana. No sabía donde estaba, solo dejé que mis pensamientos me condujeran a donde fuera y tampoco reparaba muy bien a donde daba una vuelta, más que para cerciorarme que no se trataba de una calle en sentido contrario. Un Toyota Corolla de color gris pasó rugiendo a mi lado sacándome de mi letargo al instante. Lo miré un rato mas por el retrovisor, pues me pareció en exceso familiar ese modelo, el cual no era muy famoso por esos lugares. Recorrí un par de cuadras mas en pocos minutos y me helé al ver a Vega rebuscando dentro de su bolso lo que creí fueron sus llaves.

Bajé la velocidad de inmediato y miré a mi alrededor como desquiciada; sí, era el vecindario… el mismo estúpido vecindario donde vivía la estúpida de Vega. Me di tiempo a detallarla antes que se diera cuenta de mi proximidad y reconociera mi auto; vestía un vestido rojo bastante ajustado de falda corta, tacones negros y accesorios en negro. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta de medio lado dejando caer algunos mechones ondulados a los lados de su rostro.

Estaba jodidamente hermosa.

Al instante reconocí el auto que pasó a mi lado, era el de Shaw y un pinchazo en mi pecho delató el malestar que sentí al instante en el que reconoció mi auto y dio un respingo dejando caer las llaves que sonaron al contacto con el suelo. Bajé por completo la velocidad del vehículo hasta que se detuvo y solo el ronroneo del motor tranquilo eclipsaba el silencio. No sabía que decir, pero sabía que tenía que decir algo. Tragué grueso mientras la veía boquiabierta en la puerta sin moverse.

― Vaya… miren a la buenaza de Vega llegando a tan altas horas ― dije sarcásticamente, disimulando mi fastidio.

― Jade… ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Preguntó con un claro nerviosismo en su voz que me hizo sonreír. Al menos la pongo nerviosa.

― Cuidando que mi novia no se salga del papel ―mentí.

Ella dio otro respingo, creyéndome molesta. Yo sentí que esa era la oportunidad para sincerarme así que me bajé del vehículo y caminé lentamente hacia ella.

―Perdón, pero sé que esto no nos traerá problemas. Yo… ― paró su relato y escudriñó mi rostro. Frunció el ceño y yo me sentí intimidada…

Esto era lo que me faltaba, que Vega me intimide.

― No importa lo que hagas, solo ma-

Me detuve en seco al sentir su cálida mano en mi mejilla. Me sorprendió y me paralicé, no sabía que hacer.

― ¿Qué tienes? ― Espetó. Yo no pude sentirme más pequeña.

Suspiré sonoramente antes de continuar.

― Lo siento, Tori. Fui una imbécil contigo.

Sus hombros cayeron. ― Siempre has sido así conmigo, yo creo que… sobre actué.

Y no pude evitar sentirme como la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra.

― Suelo actuar impulsivamente cuando estoy molesta. Tengo la mala costumbre de desquitarme con todo lo que se me cruza en el camino… lo sabes, más que nadie… creo… sé que es una excusa de mierda, pero ésta vez, de verdad lo siento.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. ― Eso es más de lo que esperaría de ti nunca… pero ¿Por qué estabas molesta?

Y todavía pregunta… ¿En serio?

Tomó mi mano y jugueteó con ella un poco y eso se sintió malditamente bien. Sino fuera tan idiotamente orgullosa le hubiese explicado que sabía lo que había hecho esta noche, que sabía que había salido con el estúpido de Brian Shaw y que eso… eso en serio me jodía a niveles que jamás pensé que pudiera suceder.

― Eso ya no importa.

Me miró y sonrió ampliamente. ― Puedo manejar tus rabietas.

Estudié su rostro por unos momentos y una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado se extendió en mis labios. ― No sé como me aguantas… pero no sé que haría sino lo hicieras.

Sus ojos bailaron por mi rostro hasta que se detuvieron en mis labios y noté como contuvo la respiración. Cada vello de mi cuerpo se erizó de inmediato y sentí un vacío en mi estómago como quien fuera a besar por primera vez… no sé si era por haberme sincerado respecto a Vega, pero era extraño.

La vi voltear sus ojos de manera incómoda y sentí una pena terrible invadirme.

― ¿Me clavarías unas tijeras y me enterrarías en medio del desierto? ― Sonrió nerviosa.

― Suena tentador… pero nah ― respondí con falsa ironía ― ¿Te paso buscando mañana? ― Pregunté mientras me alejaba del lugar y extendía el contacto con su mano lo más que podía estirando nuestros brazos hasta que inevitablemente nuestros dedos se soltaron. Ella afirmó con un gesto en su cabeza.

― Claro.

― Hasta mañana, Vega.

Subí a mi auto y esperé hasta que recogiera sus llaves y entrara a casa. Encendí el auto y golpeé repetidas veces el volante con frustración. Me sentía mal, pero no era capaz de expresarlo y sentía que eso me estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Tori se merece alguien mejor, lo sé. Pero aún así no quiero apartarla de mi lado.

* * *

**Capítulo medio reflexivo de Jade, era necesario (?) para lo que se viene. La dude ya practicamente admite que quiere a Tori 333 Y aparece nuevo rival en el amorsh D:!**

**Y eso es todo... como siempre, si tienen alguna queja, duda, ganas de insultar, lovear, tontear y lo que sea (?) ahí está la cajita de reviews xD No saben lo que me motiva leerlos 33**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Hey, hey... ¿Hey? Mil años después, he vuelto. En estos días he tenidos leves estancamientos creativos, sumado a la poca motivación. Pero ayer vi 3 películas de un solo sopetón (?) Eloise, película española, Yes or no 1 y 2, películas tailandesas, las 3 de temática lésbica. Se las recomiendo FULL si les gustan las películas de temáticas. Con Yes or no lloré como imbécil (?) en ambas películas xD Así que se les racomiendo. Bueno, ellas me inspiraron un poco y me dieron unas cuantas ideas, así que espero hacer unos cuantos caps más, espero (?)**

**Agradecer a : Qahts10, Mariilin, ChesireMegurine y a Kitty69Fong. L s ador por comentarme -corazoncitos cursis para ustedes-**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Un claro sentimiento de alivio me invadía inevitablemente mientras conducía hacia Hollywood Arts con Vega en el asiento de copiloto de mi auto; No me odiaba y eso se encargó de disipar cualquier deje de frustración por su cita con Brian Shaw y que no me lo hubiera contado. No importaba, después de todo solo había sido una cita y ya.

Asistí a clases y no podía sentirme mejor. Atendí cada una de ellas con la mayor concentración posible, destacando en todas, como siempre, pero en todo momento estuve pendiente del reloj de mi muñeca, deseosa de encontrarme con ella.

El timbre sonó y yo me levanté de manera automática y corrí hasta el café Asfalto. Alcé mi vista en búsqueda de los chicos y los encontré al instante, pero una terrible preocupación me invadió al no ver a Vega junto a ellos. Fruncí el ceño y me dispuse a encararlos y preguntarles, me molesté, pero un brazo me rodeó los hombros por la parte de atrás, envolviendo en plan boa constrictora. Alcé mi rostro y la miré, sonriente, como siempre.

Mi estómago me iba a pasar factura por tantos vuelcos que daba por ésta estúpida.

― Vega ― la saludé con una falsa seriedad que ni yo misma me creí mientras tomaba el café de la máquina.

― West ― me respondió con la misma seriedad falsa y no pude evitar soltar una pequeña y estúpida risilla.

Nos movimos con pasos calmos hasta los chicos sin preocupamos por deshacer el contacto. Ella era más alta que yo, no le era incómodo caminar de esa forma y, extrañamente, a mi tampoco me incomodaba ir de esa manera.

Llegamos a la mesa y nos sentamos. Todos los chicos nos saludaron de manera amigable, pero Cat nos clavó su mirada divertida al instante. Sabía por donde venía, pero ésta vez no la detendría, me convenían sus niñerías.

― Te vez muy feliz hoy, Jade ¿Qué sucede? ― Apuntó.

― Acabo de sacar un diez, Cat, en dos materias ¿Por qué no iba a estar feliz?

Cat sonrió. ― No, es algo más ― dijo mientras veía la mano de Vega acariciar mi hombro.

― Caaat… ― advirtió André.

― Bien, hablaré de otra cosa ¿No te invitó Brian Shaw al baile de éste verano, Tori?

La ligereza y el alivio que traía durante todo el día se marchó de inmediato.

― ¿Ehm… sí? ¿No vamos a ir todos? ― Respondió apartando su brazo de mis hombros en un claro gesto incómodo.

Maldición.

― Yo estaré allí ― respondió André despreocupado, seguido de Robbie.

― Tú no tienes ni ropa para ir a la fiesta de tu primita de dos años ¡Ha! ― Se burló Rex y yo reí sarcástica. En serio ese chico tiene serios problemas mentales.

Beck solo levantó la mano en señal aprobatoria.

Cat me miraba expectante. Ella sabía que yo no iba a esas tonterías de bailes escolares, mucho menos desde la vez que intenté arruinar el tonto baile que organizó Vega. De hecho, siquiera sabía que este año se haría un baile, y tampoco me importaba. Pero ahí estaba la mirada expectante de Cat. Me hostigaba, parecía querer que me ofreciera voluntariamente a invitar a Tori al baile, pero yo estaba más pendiente del idiota de Shaw.

― ¿Te pasará recogiendo en su carruaje o qué? ― Pregunté sarcástica.

― No, solo me habló del baile.

― Pero ya saliste con él ¿No?

― Jade, solo fuimos a comer.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se expandió por el rostro de Cat. ― Pero dijo que te vería ahí, es muy lindo.

Mis ojos giraron para encontrarse con los de Cat y le dediqué toda la furia que comenzaba a irradiar mi ser ante su maldita insistencia con el imbécil ese. Después de conseguir que Cat se minimizara a un gatito miedoso, miré a Vega.

― ¿Irás?

― Le dije que lo haría ― se encogió de hombros y yo bufé con fastidio. ― ¿Tú irás? ― Me preguntó nerviosa.

― Sí ― dije sin vacilar. No era un baile como tal, no se tenía que ir en parejas. Solo era una noche de diversión, música y tal vez algo de alcohol. Pero no dejaría, ni por todas las tijeras del mundo, que Shaw obtuviera la atención de Tori toda la noche. Podía verlo, ese idiota le ofrecería su mejor sonrisa «hollywoodense» y al final del baile la llevaría a uno de esos restaurants lujosos que solo los idiotas visitan y derrocharía dinero por cualquier pan estúpido solo para impresionar a Vega. O haría cualquier otra táctica para meterse en sus pantalones y eso solo pasaría sobre mi cadáver y el de cincuenta generaciones más.

Beck me miró con curiosidad y pude notarlo cuando dejé de divagar. ― A ti no te gustan esos bailes.

― Cambié de opinión, Beck ¿Algún problema?

― Ninguno ― respondió con calma y alzando sus manos en señal de rendición.

El descanso continuó normal y el tema no se volvió a tocar. Yo aún me sentía incómoda por el baile; de verdad no quería ir, estaba segura que Vega iría, pero luego iría a buscarla o algo así para ver películas en mi casa, pero no contaba con el idiota de Shaw metiendo sus narices de nuevo. No tenía de otra.

Estaba sentada en el sillón con el control de la televisión en mi mano en busca de algo que me entretuviera. El reloj marcaba las siete y permanecía tirada en espera a que Cat saliera del baño y a que Vega se dignara a llegar. Habíamos decidido que las tres nos arreglaríamos en casa de los Valentine y de ahí nos iríamos a casa de los chicos en la camioneta de André con Robbie como chofer designado. No confiaba en las habilidades del chico.

Apenas Cat salió de la ducha el timbre de la entrada sonó en una especie de sincronización espeluznante. Me levanté perezosa y sin preguntar quien era, abrí la puerta, y, para mi _no_ sorpresa, era Vega; la miré de arriba abajo con una cínica sonrisa esparcida por mi rostro mientras le bloqueaba el camino. Cruzó sus brazos, dejando el bolso que traía colgando de su muñeca izquierda y frunció el ceño levemente en mi dirección. No pude evitar sonreír más amplio.

― ¿Me dejarás pasar?

― ¿Debería? Ni me has saludado.

Resopló molesta mirando a cualquier dirección, volvió sus orbes hacia mí para colocarlos en cualquier lugar al instante. Volvió a resoplar y sonrió al final.

_Victoria._

― Eres realmente cruel ¿Sabías? ― Exclamó mientras se acercaba a mí y presionaba sus labios apenas en mi mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios y yo tuve que ahogar un suspiro ante su contacto. Tomé mi postura de inmediato para encararla.

― Y eso te encanta.

Pasó por un lado y se movió hasta la habitación de Cat mientras yo iba en dirección a la ducha. Era mi turno de alistarme y, después de un rápido, pero necesitado baño, me escondí en la habitación de huéspedes, donde había guardado mis cosas.

Me dediqué a verme lo mejor que podía, pero sin exagerar. No quería llamar la atención de todo el mundo, solo la de Vega… y eso estaba comenzando a fastidiarme. Parecía que los roles se habían invertido… pero multiplicado por diez. No pensé más en eso y comencé a vestirme; el vestido no era la gran cosa, era de los más sencillos que había encontrado para la ocasión, aunque, claro, en mí, se veía como la mejor pieza de moda de París.

Después que las telas se acomodaron sobre mi cuerpo, me admiré en el espejo para acomodar los detalles. El corsé era lo más llamativo en el conjunto para cualquiera que lo viera, pero a mí lo que más me gustaba era como la falda del vestido se volvía más corta de la parte delantera, quedando a medio muslo, a diferencia de la parte de atrás donde me cubría hasta las rodillas. Peiné mi cabello, dejándolo suelto para que las puntas onduladas cayeran en cascada por mis hombros y los mechones fluorescentes de mi tinte rojo fueran un escape a lo negro de mi atuendo. Introduje mis pies en unas sandalias de tacón negro que tenían un grueso broche que cubrían todo mi tobillo y dejé que una joya plateada colgara hasta el nacimiento de mis senos.

Soy un jodido demonio sexy.

Salí de la habitación y cuando estaba por el segundo escalón en dirección a la sala escuché la puerta del baño cerrarse y los pies descalzos de Vega golpear la fría madera.

Me dejé caer de nuevo en el sillón y comencé a fingir que miraba algo en la televisión. Cat ya se encontraba lista y dentro de aquel _pequeño _trozo de tela de strapless y que apenas cubría la mitad de sus mulos con una tela tan suelta que se movía al mínimo movimiento. Lo único que me pareció decente fue el cierre con detalles en cristalería que poseía desde el borde de sus senos hasta rodear el pecho derecho, perdiéndose hasta el nacimiento de su espalda baja. Era un cierre original.

El reloj apenas se movió y mi propio golpeteo al suelo con mi tacón izquierdo comenzaba a irritarme. Me levanté al instante que me paciencia se agotó y caminé hasta la habitación donde Vega se encontraba y golpeé de manera insistente.

― ¡Me hago vieja! ¿¡Te ahorcaste con el vestido o qué!?

― ¡Aish, adelante! ― Respondió, o se quejó, no lo sé, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Estaba en medio de la habitación, un par de pequeñas zapatillas de tacón medio a cada lado en el suelo frente a ella. Ya había admitido que Vega era hermosa, ya había admitido que, aunque no sabía si esto me convertía en lesbiana, bisexual o algo por el estilo, Vega me atraía, pero esta noche no había un solo cabello que estuviera fuera de su lugar; se veía tan jodidamente hermosa que no pude evitar imaginarme las portadas de las revistas pop dentro de unos años con su belleza adornando cada una de sus páginas.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue quedarme en la puerta admirándola de manera estúpida… qué pasa Jade, autocontrol.

― Vaya… ― dije y su brillante sonrisa apareció frente a mí y solo en ese momento pude volver a pisar tierra firme. ― No te ves… tan del asco. ― Dije, incapaz de quitar mis ojos de ella.

Se inclinó para colocarse uno de su calzado, luego el otro. La tela _negra_ y ceñida apenas se movió con el vaivén de su cuerpo, exponiendo apenas un poco más de sus muslos.

Alzó su mirada y me admiró por unos instantes que me parecieron eternos, abrió un par de veces su boca como si intentara decir algo, pero nada salió de ella. Sonrió sincera mientras negaba con la cabeza y sus ojos cerrados.

Se levantó y me miró de nuevo. ― ¿Cuántas veces en la vida debo decirte que eres hermosa, West?

Sonreí de lado, engreída, e intentando que mi cabeza no me traicionara y decir «_Vega, debo estar enamorándome de ti en este precioso momento, así que deja de decir esas mierdas_», o alguna otra ridiculez cursi que caminaban por mi mente.

Tanto tiempo con Vega me está afectando.

Salí del lugar caminando de la forma más sexy posible y pude sentir como Tori me seguía.

― Oh por dios ― chilló Cat. ― Brian se va a morir cuando te vea en ese vestido. ― Cat es una buena chica, ingenua, tonta, pero una buena chica. Sin embargo, estaba descubriendo lo desagradable que podía ser cuando intentaba hacer algo que a mí no me convenía, siquiera me gustaba, y la verdad que es bastante irritante, molesta, fastidiosa. No me importa cuando esa cosa que hace molesta a los demás, pero ahora tengo ganas de rodear su pequeño y escuálido cuello con mis manos hasta escuchar su tráquea _crackear. _Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano para no golpearla al pasar solo para no arruinar la atmosfera con Vega, y procuré mantener mi boca cerrada todo el camino hasta Hollywood Arts.

En el momento que Robbie destrabó las puertas de la camioneta y la abrimos, la música estridente y desagradable nos inundó los oídos. Bufé molesta ante el gusto -si es que a eso se le puede decir gusto- musical de los estudiantes de primer año. Había parejas besándose o manoseándose por la entrada del lugar y algunos chicos encargados del baile correteando procurando que toda la decoración se mantuviera en su sitio, al menos hasta la media noche.

Nos abrimos camino entre la multitud hasta el patio de la escuela y yo, deslicé mi mano hasta rozar la de Tori en busca de un contacto que me permitiera tomarla. Una vez más, Vega fue ajena a mi gesto.

Me maldije una y mil veces por ser tan imbécil e idiota.

Una pila de vasos de plástico descansaba sobre una mesa muy cerca de la entrada del edificio y, junto a Beck y André, me acerqué para tomar alguna bebida. Llené dos vasos y me acerqué a Vega ofreciéndole uno de los vasos llenos y alzándome para hablarle al oído por la ruidosa música.

Odio que sea tan alta.

― No tomes nada que no venga de alguno de los chicos, no quiero que pongan algo en tu bebida.

Puso los ojos en blanco y tomó la bebida de mala gana. ― Nadie pondrá nada en mi bebida, Jade.

¿En serio? ¿Debía recordarle a ésta idiota lo que pasó hace unas semanas? No podía creer que la hija de un policía dudara de que alguien podría drogarla colocando cualquier cosa en su bebida. La vez anterior el maldito de Daniels tuvo suerte, pero si llego a encontrar a alguien colocando esa mierda, lo apuñalaría tantas veces con mis tijeras que ni Dios lo reconocerá.

― Solo no bebas nada que yo no te de ¿De acuerdo? ― Me dedicó una mirada de furia y bebió la mitad del contenido de un trago. Yo solamente la miré hasta que retiró el envase de plástico de su rostro y volteé la mirada al resto del lugar.

Nos movimos a un sitio cerca de las escaleras de la terraza junto a todos los chicos. Pretendíamos que todo estaba bien, como siempre. Varias personas se nos acercaron, más que todo a saludar a los chicos y hablar con Vega, otros imbéciles quisieron coquetear conmigo. Todos fueron rechazados de la forma más mordaz posible. Es imposible, aún sabiendo que estoy en una «relación» quieran coquetearme.

― ¿Quieres bailar? ― Le pregunté sin más. El silencio entre ambas estaba comenzando a consumirme.

― No, gracias ― respondió. No podía creer lo cambiante de su actitud; hace unas horas estaba de lo más sonriente conmigo y ahora era seca y chocante solo porque se «ofendió» al recordarle algo que casi termina en violación. Bufé molesta y ella llevó sus delgados dedos hasta mi hombro. ― Estoy cansada, Jade.

Algo en mi se revolvió y llevé mi mano hasta la suya y la apreté levemente. Estaba dispuesta a disculparme con ella. No podía admitirlo públicamente, menos a ella, pero odiaba cada segundo en que estábamos distanciadas, así sea mínimamente. Pero sus ojos se alejaron de los míos a algo más interesante a mi espalda.

― ¡Tori! ¡Viniste!

Los vellos de mi nuca se erizaron al instante. Brian Shaw.

― ¡Sí, estamos aquí más o menos desde hace una hora!

― ¡Te ves increíble! ― Noté como los ojos de Tori se iluminaron mientras sonreía grande y en ese momento, sentí como un balde agua helada me caía encima. Sí, no soy la única que puede hacerla sonreír de esa forma… y descubrir eso se sintió horrible.

― Gracias ― dijo fuerte y comencé a sentir como mantener mi temperamento a raya era cada vez más difícil.

― ¿Quieres bailar? ― Preguntó y sentí una angustia terrible al instante. No sabía ni que hacía ahí parada viendo al par de imbéciles coquetearse entre sí, pero no podía moverse.

― Estoy un poco cansada, disculpa.

Una gota de alivio recorrió toda la mierda dentro de mí. No era yo, realmente estaba cansada, pero aún así no había tiempo de calmarme. Brian miró esta vez las escaleras y luego a Tori, pasando sus ojos antes sobre mí, deteniéndose al instante.

― ¿Jade? ― Preguntó/saludó y yo solo asentí con un gesto. Me miró extraño. ― Tú no vienes a bailes.

¿Por qué mierda todo el mundo se cree con el conocimiento de saber que hago o no?

― Cambie de opinión ― respondí mordaz

― Bueno… ― dijo sin más y volteó a donde Tori. ― ¿Quieres dar una vuelta? No te preocupes por tu pantalla, hay un lugar que está desierto.

Ella asintió sin más y yo no me pude sentir más ofendida en mi vida, pero más que ofendida, sentía como si alguien me hubiese golpeado hasta dejarme moribunda. Siguió a Shaw escaleras arriba y pude notar como tomaba la mano que hace una hora me había rechazado hasta que se perdían tras una puerta en la azotea de Hollywood Arts.

Apreté mi mandíbula y mis ojos evitando ahogar el grito que nacía en mi cabeza. Quería golpear todo, quería ir arriba y darle un puñetazo a ese idiota y traerla de vuelta así fuera a la fuerza. Tomé la barandilla conteniéndome… quería hacer las cosas bien.

― Te ves enojada ― dijo André chocando su vaso con el mío.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ante su osadía. ― ¿Por qué lo estaría?

Hizo una mueca. ― ¿Dónde está Tori?

― Arriba, con Shaw.

― Oh… ― hizo una pequeña pausa antes de volver a hablar. ― Tampoco me cae bien ese tipo, es un engreído.

― Como sea ― le resté importancia al asunto hasta que algo hizo _click_ en mi cabeza. ― ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Sus hombros se encogieron y tomó un sorbo de su vaso mientras disimulaba mirar a un par de chicas que pasaban a nuestro lado.― Estás celosa ― dijo sin mirarme.

Casi me ahogo con mi bebida.

No respondí, no tenía por que responder semejante acusación estúpida. Cambié mi peso de un pie a otro, no acostumbraba que alguien fuera tan directo conmigo. ― ¿Dónde están los demás?

André rodó los ojos. ― No sé, divirtiéndose por ahí.

― ¿Y tú porque no estás «divirtiéndote por ahí»?

Llevó de nueva cuenta el vaso hasta sus labios y volvió a tomar del líquido. Ésta vez me miró a los ojos y pude notar el alcohol en su organismo. Era obvio, solo así podía hablarme de esa forma.

― Entonces ¿Lo estás?

Fruncí el ceño de inmediato. Comenzaba a molestarme. ― No.

― Número dos…

¿Qué?

― ¿Número dos?

― Mentira número dos ― respondió. ― jade, recuerda que me gustaste, y… también me gustó Tori.

― Vaya ¿Solo falta Cat?

― Como sea, Jade. Sé como te sientes.

¿Sabe como me siento? ¿Qué mierda quiere decir? Nadie sabe como me siento, no es como si tuviera un cartel en la cabeza de «me gusta Vega» o algo por el estilo. La única que lo sabe es Cat.

― No sabes una mierda.

Entrecerró los ojos, estudiándome tan estrechamente que sentí la necesidad de huir. André Harris es otro buen chico, más de lo que creo, pero puede intimidar hasta la médula cuando se trata de sus amigos. Guardé la compostura y lo desafié, no me iba a intimidar, que se joda.

― Deberías alejarte, Jade ― dijo mirando las escaleras. ― Él es lo que ella cree que necesita.

Ahí caí en cuenta en que hablaba con el mejor amigo de Vega, con el único al que tal vez le ha confiado cosas que ni yo ni Cat sabemos y que, si quería hacer… lo que fuera que quisiera hacer, debía tenerlo de mi lado… debía demostrarlo.

Aún así no pude evitar apretar mis dientes, sabía que Tori podía preferir a ese idiota, hay muchas razones. Una de ellas y la que más peso tiene; es un _chico_ y jamás vi a Vega interesada por una mujer, por nadie… ni por mí, debía admitirlo. Pero escucharlo de la boca de Harris lo hizo sentir mucho peor.

― Lo sé.

― No creo que lo sepas. No creo que sepas nada de Tori.

― ¡No, tal vez no lo sé, de acuerdo! ― Me exalté, me estaba hartando de todo esto. ― ¡Pero tampoco soy conocida por hacer lo correcto ¿No?!

― Está bien ― dijo, y yo solo me confundí más. ― Siempre prometí, incluso a los señores Vega, que cuidaría a Tori de personas como tú, Jade… solo que nunca pensé que tendría que ser de una chica. ― Dijo con una leve risilla, supongo que por culpa del alcohol ¿Cómo es alguien como _yo_? ―Pero que más da, todos tenemos defectos y todos estamos rotos de alguna manera. Tal vez tú seas exactamente lo que necesita Tori, yo creo que lo eres. Así qué, como yo lo veo, tienes una oportunidad más de intentar algo, solo una. Así que no lo arruines, Jade… ya sabes… mas de lo usual.

Y se fue… ¿Quién mierda se creía para hablarme así ese imbécil? ¿Qué no lo arruine? Su cara es la que voy a arruinar con toda la intensión del mundo.

La fiesta se desarrolló normal el resto de la noche: dramas, peleas, borrachos vomitando o un que otra pareja liándose en medio de unos arbustos. Y luego estaban los rezagados, ya saben, perdedores sin parejas, profesores, padres chaperones… yo.

No podía evitar mirar a cada cinco minutos las malditas escaleras. Estaba sola, ahí, no bailé, no hice nada. Solo bebí y miré las putas escaleras y comenzaba a pensar que, posiblemente, ésta era la peor noche de mi vida. Estaba fatal… pero todo porque yo quería, solo estaba ahí tratando de no imaginar a Vega besándose con el idiota de Shaw… mierda.

Me disponía a ir por otra cerveza «camuflada», pero el taconeo desde las escaleras me hizo girar y noté como Tori bajaba en dirección a los chicos. De inmediato aparté a los imbéciles de mi camino y me uní al grupo.

― Si quieren pueden adelantarse ― dijo Tori con un leve entusiasmo en su voz. ― Brian se ofreció a llevarme a casa.

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntaron todos a la vez un poco sorprendidos.

― _¿Qué? ―_ Cuestioné siendo incapaz de contener la rabia que, en ese punto, estaba varios niveles por encima de lo normal en mí.

Todos se giraron para verme y me sentí incómoda al instante. Tomé a Vega por la muñeca y nos alejé lo suficiente para que nuestra voz no se escuchara.

― ¿¡Qué te pasa!?

― Ni siquiera lo conoces.

Liberó su mano de mi agarre y estuve a punto de gritarle. ― ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

― ¡Claro que lo es! ― Grité frustrada… de nuevo. ― ¡No dejaré que viajes con un imbécil al que apenas conoces! ¿¡Y si intenta aprovecharse de ti!?

― _¡Bien!_ ¡Es lindo!

Maldición… estaba frustrada, molesta, cabreada No podía creer que Vega estuviera cayendo en su juego a propósito y lo dijera así como así. ― ¡Al demonio, Vega! ¿En serio, con ese sujeto?

― Ya basta, Jade ― dijo cruzándose de brazos. ― Estás siendo imbécil.

― Lo mataré si te toca.

Rió sonoramente de manera sarcástica y eso me irritó _más. _― Estás yendo demasiado lejos con el papel de novia celópata y sobre protectora.

Ésta vez reí yo. Aún no se daba cuenta, no podía culparla, pero no podía ser tan lenta. ― No estoy actuando nada.

― ¡Me gusta!

Una cosa era asumir que estaba siendo engañada, y que ella quería caer en su juego. Otra muy distinta era escucharla decir de su propia boca que le gustaba… me sentí mal al instante, pude sentir como los ojos me comenzaban a arder y que mi mandíbula se tensaba en un intento desesperado de no dejar fluir todo lo que se estaba aglomerando en mí… pero lo peor, fue mi orgullo; me sentí insultada, bateada, botada. Era como si todo lo que yo había hecho todo este tiempo no valía nada en comparación a una cena y unas cuantas palabras bonitas.

No pude más y cometí el peor error que podía hacer: dejar que el dolor hablara por mí.

― ¡Bien, como sea! No me importa ¡No me importa! Cuando termines debajo de él en el asiento trasero de su coche no quiero que vengas a mí llorando, por qué _estoy _segura de que así terminarás…! Debí dejarte con Ryder esa noche… ― siseé lo último, pero fue suficiente para que lo oyera.

Su boca se abrió un par de veces, pero nada salió de ella hasta que Shaw salió y le dijo algo. Ella asintió y caminó hasta su auto, sin mirarme. El motor rugió y comenzó a moverse hasta que desapareció de mi vista.

* * *

**Y eso es todo, espero les haya gustado. Saben que soy pésima para los capítulos largos xD Pero ahí me voy adaptando y creo que cada vez suben unas cuantas palabras mas(?)**

**Recuerden que cualquier queja, crítica o cualquier cosa que me quieren decir, ahí está la cajita de coments. Que me hacen muy feliz leerlos xDu **

**Gracias, besos y apapachos!**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo nuevoooooooooooo y siento haber bajado la cantidad de palabras nuevamente :c pero es que, creo, que este cap es como un preámublo AL drama (?) Ya no le spoileo más (?) También pedirles paciencia porque a mi pc le dio la manía de reiniciarse sola a cada rato y me está sacando de quicio y no me atrevo a escribir algo y que de un sopetón me borre todo, no soy de las que le da a guardar cada palabra :'( **

**Gracias por los que aún siguen aquí (?) Chikane12 -besos y apapachos para usted, señorita :3-, sakuritasan, Cheshire Megurine, Raven Ailsa Weasley, fan a ciegas, Kristen Stewart Cullen, Alondra Scarlett, Marilinn, Qaths10, Juuvi -gracias por unirte! :D-, Kitty69Fong**

**Muchas gracias \\*-*/**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Volver sola en el asiento trasero de la camioneta de André con Cat y Robbie en la parte delantera en una muestra de afecto no muy de «amistad» me hacía sentir enferma. Más cuando noté la sonrisa idiota de Saphiro mientras Cat le picaba la mejilla con su dedo índice. En serio debía estar muy enamorado para sonreír ante semejante fastidio.

Suspiré con frustración y pensando en la forma en la que le haría pagar al par de imbéciles de Harris y Becktte por dejarme sola con la versión más bizarra de _Romeo and Juliet._

Robbie estacionó frente a la casa de mi madre y me despedí de ellos con un movimiento de mi cabeza y Cat me miró risueña mientras caminaba a la puerta. ― No tienes de que preocuparte, Jadey. Confía en ella.

¿Confiar? ¿¡Confiar!? ¿¡Y ella es quién me lo dice cuando fue _ella _quién la empujó hacia el infeliz ese!?

No pude evitar soltar una sarcástica carcajada antes de girar sobre mis talones.

Me adentré hasta la casa y noté al instante que mi madre y Amber dormían, así que hice el menor ruido posible. Subí hasta mi habitación y arrojé el estúpido vestido después, de sacármelo, a un rincón de mi habitación, mi calzado tuvo el mismo destino. Sabía que no podría dormir nada, al menos no aún, así que decidí bajar hasta la sala y encender la televisión. Necesitaba que al menos el ruido del aparato me distrajera, y estaba consiguiéndolo; ya habían pasado más o menos un par de horas y mi cuerpo había comenzado a relajarse. Sin embargo, mi celular sonó de repente, exaltándome. Cuando miré la pantalla un vacío se me formó en el estómago.

«Puedo dormir en tu casa? No creo salir viva si llego a esta hora a la mía… porfis :(»

Y después la imbécil sin corazón soy yo.

Aún así, sentí que el peso que tenía sobre mis hombros disminuyó al instante. A Vega se le había pasado el enojo… o tal vez aún lo tenía pero, no tenía más a quien acudir. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, pero como se formó, se desvaneció al pensar en otra opción «_O tal vez la pasó tan bien que se le olvidó_».

Bufé al sentirme tan vulnerable.

Otro pensamiento me invadió y vi esa como una oportunidad de asegurarme que llegaría a salvo y que, tal vez, Shaw no se sobrepasaría con ella. Un escalofrío me invadió al instante al imaginarla a ella sonriéndole de aquella manera que creía especial para mí dentro de su auto…

Respondí con un simple «Sí» su mensaje y volví mi atención a la _nada, _pues ya ni la televisión podría relejarme después de ese estúpido mensaje.

Pasaron unos treinta minutos, tal vez un poco más, hasta que escuché el ronroneo molesto del ridículo auto de Shaw al frente de mi casa. Caminé directo hasta la puerta y apenas podía escuchar unas leves risillas estúpidas desde el otro lado. Luego unos pasos que se detuvieron justo frente a la puerta. Sonreí maliciosa al imaginarme a Vega debatiéndose entre llamar a la puerta o no ¿Quién llamaría a una casa a esta hora? No pasó un minuto cuando mi celular volvió a sonar y un bufido se escuchó desde afuera. Era obvio que había escuchado.

Abrí la puerta con calma y ella pasó veloz. La analicé de inmediato.

― ¿Qué? ― espetó.

Gruñí mientras pisoteaba en dirección hasta las escaleras con Tori detrás de mí. Llegamos a mi habitación y me dejé caer sobre la cama mientras ella se detenía justo en la entrada haciendo equilibrio en su pie izquierdo para poder quitarse el tacón. ― Él es bueno.

La miré indiferente hasta que verla luchando con su calzado me pudo. Ese sentimiento idiota de querer hacer todo por ella me estaba hartando y justo ahora tenía que salir a flote; la rodee por la cintura y con mi diestra, le quité el tacón y lo arrojé a una esquina. Ella hizo lo mismo con su vestido, al igual que con su sostén… ¿En serio hizo eso? No pude evitar admirar sus dos perfectos atributos… y sí que eran perfectos; del tamaño ideal, firmes, esbeltos y con un bombón de chocolate en el centro de cada uno. Un pedazo de tela que reconocí como una camiseta _mía_ se encargó de ocultarlos y yo tuve que luchar con el impulso de saltar sobre ellos.

Sin embargo, el sentimiento de que algo no cuadraba ahí se afianzó en mi cabeza ¿Por qué yo sentía cierta vergüenza/deseo de verla semi desnuda y ella lo había hecho… como si nada? Ni un ápice de pena se asomó en su rostro, a pesar de que la miraba descaradamente.

Ella me miró y frunció el ceño. ― No es como si hubiese algo que no hayas visto antes. Seguro Cat lo hace ― rodó los ojos después de sus palabras y se deslizó debajo de las sábanas.

Ese, no, era, el, maldito, ¡punto!

Giré levemente para verla de reojo y estaba despaldas a mí hecha una bola acurrucada entre las sábanas. Suspiré sonoramente. Me irritaba que haya salido con Shaw, que me hubiese pedido a mí para quedarse en mí casa después de su cita y ahora se desvestía sin ninguna vergüenza delante de mí.

¿Ahora éramos mejores amigas?

Eran muchas cosas erradas para un solo día y, aún así, volvíamos a estar en esa situación platónica que comenzaba a odiar de verdad.

Había muchas cosas que crecían dentro de mí y no estaba segura de poder controlarlas todas. Cuando comenzamos con el estúpido proyecto, jamás se me pasó por la cabeza de que ella pudiera salir con alguien a «escondidas» del resto, mucho menos se me pasó la idea de que esa mierda podría dolerme tanto… pero no podía ser yo, no podía solo armar un típico berrinche muy al estilo West porque eso solo la llevaría a los brazos de ese imbécil. Solo quería mantenerla cerca, como fuera, y si mantener mis celos escondidos me daría más tiempo junto a ella, los mantendría escondidos.

― No he dormido en toda la noche ― Le dije mientras me acercaba ella y estiraba mi mano hasta alcanzar la suya.

― ¿Por qué? ― Preguntó tan fría.

― Quería asegurarme de que ese idiota no se sobrepasara contigo.

Arrugó la nariz. ― ¿Otra vez con eso? Ya conoces la situación, no tienes que hacer eso, Jade.

Suspiré con cansancio mientras apretaba mi agarre. Ella me hacía actuar tan cursi… ― Lo sé, me he comportado como una idiota éste último mes, estoy nerviosa.

― Te dije que no importaba ― siseó casi con veneno. Apreté mis párpados al instante.

― Te dije que lo sentía… y sabes que eres afortunada de escuchar eso de mí.

― Y yo te dije que no importa, Jade ¿De acuerdo?

Volví a sentir la frialdad en su habla y yo apreté la mandíbula. Se estaba tomando libertades… demasiadas.

Deshice el contacto y volví a resoplar molesta. La escuché suspirar y como cambiaba su peso para voltearse hacia mí. La miré de reojo y noté como me observaba. ― ¿Qué quieres de mí, Jade? Nunca estuviste muy contenta con esto, me lo hiciste saber desde un principio y aún así lo intentamos. Ahora que encuentro la manera de darte tu espacio, para que quedes _bien_ delante de todos como la «victima» en nuestra relación, te comportas así. No quieres ser mi amiga, pero cuando siento que estamos siendo más cercanas… te molestas igual. En serio ¿Qué quieres?

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño ante el montón de estupideces que acaba de escupir. Voltee hacia ella y la encaré. ― ¡A mí no me importa quedar bien con nadie! Y… ― casi me muerdo la lengua por lo que iba a decir, pero me decidí a continuar ― tampoco quiero ser tu amiga.

― ¿Entonces qué quieres? Porque la verdad me estoy cansando un poco.

― _No, quiero, ser, tu, amiga… solamente.―_ Remarqué cada palabra, cada sílaba. Quería que captara lo que quería decir. No funcionó.

Resopló y volvió a darme la espalda. ― Como sea ― dijo y casi me ahogo al escucharla decir algo tan… _mío. ―_ ¿Puedo dormir? Mañana tengo una cita.

― ¿Con Shaw?

― Sí ¿Puedo?

― Como sea ― repetí y me levanté para salir de la cama y me dirigí con pasos fuertes y firmes hasta bajar a la sala y encendí de nuevo la televisión solo para cambiar los canales hasta darle la vuelta tres veces a la bandeja. Hacía demasiado para mantener mi temperamento controlado para estar al margen, como creía, sería lo correcto con ella, pero maldita sea, esa mujer me exaspera, me vuelve loca ¡Es Vega después de todo, siempre lo ha hecho! Pero ahora se ha metido tanto bajo mi piel. Hablar con ella era como hablar con un agujero negro que solo se tragaba la información que le decían sin procesarla. No le había importado en lo más mínimo que prácticamente le dijera que quería ser algo más que amigas ¿Necesitaba explicárselo con una estúpida pizarra y manzanitas ó le daba tan igual lo que yo sintiera por ella que no le importaba si me hundía en el proceso?... me reproché ante ese pensamiento.

Vega no es así, esa soy yo… siempre he sido yo y ahora lo estoy pagando con creces.

Estuve viendo la televisión un rato más hasta que sentí que mi cuerpo caía por el cansancio. Al final, terminé durmiendo en el sillón.

Apenas habían pasado un par de semanas y las botellas de whisky de la licorera de mi padre y de mi madre habían desaparecido. Entre aguantar a Vega con el idiota pasando más y más tiempo juntos y tener que lidiar con el final de mes a tan solo un fin de semana, mi cabeza estaba vuelta un asco. Estaba desesperada y mis labios tocaban la botella más seguido que mis dedos el ordenador para escribir algo.

La escuela se había vuelto pesada, molesta… tener que verlos intercambiando miradas, mensajearse, sabiendo que ahora, apenas me escribía. Solo quería cerrar los ojos y despertar de esta maldita pesadilla, que Shaw jamás se hubiera fijado en Vega, que todo siguiera como antes o, como mínimo, que esta mierda que cada vez se vuelve más grande jamás hubiese nacido.

Era viernes, y nos encontrábamos en el Café Asfalto almorzando antes de irnos. Todo se encontraba en silencio, nuestra mesa tenía un ambiente pesado y eso se lo debíamos a Vega, era su maldita culpa… bueno, también mi carácter se había vuelto mucho peor los últimos días ¿Pero quién podía culparme? Terminamos nuestro almuerzo y no alcancé ni despedirme de Vega, pues balbuceó algo como un «los veo luego» antes de salir disparada, lo más seguro que hacia donde Shaw. Suspiré una vez más mientras me encogía en la silla, pero solo podía limitarme a resignarme. No había nada que pudiera hacer, absoluta y malditamente _nada_.

Al instante sentí la mirada de los chicos sobre mí. ― ¿Qué? ― Espeté.

― Vaya chica, si me hubiesen dicho que los celos matan antes de verte, hubiese jurado que solo era un dicho ― dijo sarcásticamente Rex y me dieron ganas de cortarle en pedacitos, pero luego caí en cuenta en lo que decía. Peor, todos le dieron la razón.

― ¿Qué?

― _¿Qué, qué, qué?_ Que elocuente ― volvió a mofarse y lancé el primer zarpazo en un intento fallido de arrebatarle el estúpido muñeco a Saphiro y usarlo como leña.

¿Ahora resulta que tengo un letrero en la cabeza que dice «Me gusta Vega»?

Beck me tomó por la muñeca y me arrastró fuera de la mesa, supongo que para evitar una masacre.

― Acompáñame a la casa, mamá dice que tiene tiempo que no te ve.

― Beck…

― Ya sabe todo, Jade. Incluso sabe que te gusta alguien más.

― ¿Qué?

― Voy a creer lo que dice Rex ― rió y lo fulminé con la mirada, el solo alzó los brazos en señal de paz.

― ¿Es… tan obvio?

― Pues… sip. Lo es.

Genial, ahora resultaba que todo el jodido mundo se daba cuenta que botaba la baba por Vega… menos ella ¿En qué clase de tortura me había metido el karma para sufrir tanto? No es que yo creyese en esas cosas, pero viéndolo desde un punto de vista, solo parecía ser un castigo divino.

Dejé que Beck manejara mi auto hasta la casa de sus padres. La verdad, hacía mucho tiempo que no iba y su madre siempre me pareció una gran persona. Al instante que llegamos, el padre de Beck lo secuestró para que lo ayudara a arreglar su auto, el cual se encontraba en el frente de su casa con el capó levantado y varias llaves esparcidas en el pavimento. Yo solo entré a la casa, saludando a la señora Oliver la cual me ofreció un café apenas atravesé la cocina, guiándome de nuevo fuera.

Varios minutos de conversación transcurrieron mientras veíamos al par de hombres pelear con la transmisión del auto, o algo así los escuché decir. Ésta situación ya la había vivido, muchas veces. Estar con la familia de Beck era algo diferente, tan distinta a la mía que me hacía sentir tan cómoda, no me molestaba con nada y por un momento, pensé que lo único que de verdad me dolería de terminar con él, era perder el contacto con ellos.

La señora a mi lado rió por lo bajo. ― Ésta siempre será tu familia también, Jade. No porque hayas terminado con el tonto de mi hijo dejaremos de ser buenos amigos ― dijo como si leyera mi mente, yo solo sonreí. ― ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está la cosa con Tori? ― Casi me caigo de la silla al escucharla preguntar sobre eso. Al instante fulminé a Beck con la mirada, quien pareció sentir mi instinto asesino ya que apenas se asomó por encima del auto y volvió a esconderse.

― ¿Qué con ella? ― Pregunté dudosa.

― Sabes, siempre pensé que esa chica iba tras de Beck cuando ustedes eran novios ― no pude evitar reírme al escuchar eso. Yo también lo creía. ― Después me di cuenta que no iba exactamente detrás de él ― finalizó con una leve sonrisa y yo la miré confundida.

― ¿Qué quiere decir?

― No estoy muy segura, pero ella siempre quiso ser tu amiga ¿No? Eso era lo que me decía Beck. Incluso hizo cosas que la perjudicaran para que no salieras afectada, a mí siempre me pareció que esa insistencia iba a algo más. Con lo liberales con son los chicos ahora, con lo de la sexualidad y eso…

Reí sarcástica. ― Pues la «insistente» está de novia con alguien ahorita.

― Entonces es verdad, te gusta. ― Dijo con una sonrisa. Ahora hasta los padres de Beck sabían de lo mío con Vega. ― Jade, si hay algo que admiro de ti, es que de una u otra forma siempre terminas haciendo que las cosas que quieres… vayan a ti. Y no de una manera obligada o forzada, sino que su curso natural vaya a ti con tu determinación. Por eso siempre creí que eras lo mejor para Beck, lástima que no fue así.

Solamente asentí lentamente. Me sentía confundida

Si había algo que aprendí con el tiempo, era esto, prestar atención a las personas con «experiencia» en la vida. La mamá de Beck era una de ellas; ella tuvo una adolescencia un tanto… movida, si se podría decir y vivió muchas cosas a muy temprana edad, hasta que conoció al padre de Beck ¿Cómo no confundirme ahora? Tenía a una mujer que prácticamente se da cuenta de _todo_ diciéndome que tal vez, Vega siente algo por mí, y por otro lado, tengo a Shaw saliendo con Tori casi todos los malditos días…

Cuando me despedí de todos y conduje hasta la casa de mi madre, el reloj ya marcaban las ocho de la noche. Estaba aburrida, exhausta. Todo se sentía tan pesado y cansado desde hace semanas, y todo porque yo no soy nada buena ocultando las cosas. Odio este extremismo, siempre me ha causado problemas, con Beck, con mis padres, con mis amigos… y ahora con Tori.

Sentí la puerta de mi habitación abrir lentamente. No me moví. ― ¿Jade?

― Hm.

― ¿Irás a verme mañana?

― No creo que Vega vaya a verte, así que no sé si quieras que vaya yo nada más.

― Jade, no jodas. Porque andes despechada porque eres lo suficientemente boba de no decidirte a tiempo con lo que sientes, no quiere decir que prefiera a tu ex… _algo _antes que a mi hermana.

Fruncí el ceño mientras sentí la ira subir por mi espalda. ― Amber, vete a la mierda.

― Perdón, perdón… ¿Sabes? Yo tampoco entiendo como Tori va con Shaw.

Arrugué la nariz. ― ¿Por qué lo dices?

― Todo el mundo sabe quién es Shaw ― dijo con una sonrisa irónica. ― Vamos, que el tipo ha logrado lo que ha logrado en Hollywood Arts porque toma los papeles que tu botas, hablando mal de ti.

Muchas personas en el medio decían eso. Era un rumor a voces que Shaw era un oportunista de primera, a pesar de tener talento, él prefería irse por lo seguro y, para él, lo seguro era ir rebajando a los demás actores de la academia para ir ganando fama, y ahora iba tras de mí. No me importaba, nunca me ha importado ese idiota y si no fuera porque la imbécil de Vega decidió fijarse en el niño bonito después de Beck, no me importaría ahora.

Sonreí sincera.

― Para ser un dolor en el culo, no eres tan molesta a veces.

El día pasó malditamente rápido para mi gusto y cada vez que veía la hora en mi pearphone, sabía que quedaba cada vez menos para no tener ninguna excusa para estar con Tori. Fui al partido de Amber en la mañana, la mocosa volvió a jugar espléndido y volvieron a ganar. Estaba feliz por ella, pero mi expresión no lo reflejaba, sabía que mi rostro mostraba a la típica perra malhumorada que siempre he sido, como siempre me han conocido y que, últimamente, había intensificado. Sencillamente era la misma Jade de antes, aquella imbécil vacía, sin nada.

Volví a casa después del partido y decliné la invitación que Cat y Beck me hicieron de salir junto a los demás al Nozu al instante que el nombre de Shaw salió a colocación. Vega lo había invitado y yo no tenía ganas de seguir soportando a la parejita feliz. Me sentía malditamente mal y, conociéndome, iba a explotar delante de ella y eso era lo que menos quería. Quería demostrarle que podía respetar sus decisiones, que podía ser _algo_ diferente, por ella.

Tal vez así tendré chance un día.

Domingo, último día, y Vega siquiera se había dignado en llamarme, pero ¿De qué me sorprendía? Hacía ya dos semanas que prácticamente me evitaba, hace dos semanas que volvíamos a tener la misma relación de siempre y hace dos semanas que sentía que esta mierda nunca debió ser así. Suspiré sonoramente por vigésima vez sobre mi colchón. No sabía que horas eran, pero las ganas de levantarme no se habían asomado siquiera un ápice.

― ¿No vas a llamarla? ― La voz de Amber sonó desde la puerta. La imaginé recargada sobre ella sin voltear a verla.

― ¿A quién? ― Intenté en un fallido intento que mi voz sonora indiferente.

― A Tori.

― ¿Para qué? Ya no tenemos que pasar tiempo juntas.

― ¿Quién dijo eso? ― Su voz resonó en mí como una alerta y mi cuerpo se levantó en un impulso que no pude controlar.

Estaba ahí, parada, en mi habitación.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Vega? ― Quería que mis palabras sonaran molestas.

― Tú lo dijiste, hoy terminamos nuestro proyecto… quiero pasar éste último día contigo, que sea nuestro.

* * *

**Listo, cap subido, estoy libre hasta que se obstinen y me linchen (?) Espero tengan paciencia, veremos hasta cuando tendré la pc a tope para poder seguir. Ya saben que cualquier rabieta, felicitación, crítica y destrucrítica, o un simple (: o :( ahí está la cajita de coments, nos leemos~**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Pensé que llegaríamos a los 140 reviews :/ Pero meh (?) Nuevo capítulo, y espero que les guste el drama (?) Por cierto, para los que me quieran seguir en twitter, es: Ash_8D xD No lo utilizo mucho, pero por ustedes me vuelvo twittadicta (?)**

**Agradecimientos a: sakuritasan, TheSleepyKnight, Alondra Scarlett, Guest -yo sé quien eres :v (?)-, CheshireMegurine, Mariliin, MookieRoo, Kristern Stewart Cullen y a Juuvi. **

**Muchas gracias por comentar, las aprecio mucho «3 -la única forma de poner el chingado corazón(?)-**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Horas, solo horas me quedaban junto a Vega e iba a hacer que esas pocas horas valieran cada maldito segundo. Apagué mi celular, me duché lo más rápido que pude, embutí mis muslos en un par de shorts de jean, mi dorso en un suéter de algodón fino de color negro y mis pies los enfundé en un par de converse clásicas. Para nada mi estilo, pero quería estar acorde a la vestimenta deportiva de Vega.

Me despedí de mi madre, robando su tarjeta de crédito en el proceso. Después tendría un gran sermón y un escarmiento feo, pero con mis últimos momentos como «novia» de Vega no me pondría a reparar en gastos.

Debo admitirlo; me volví encantadora. Me convertí en el típico cliché de príncipe o princesa, la pareja perfecta que tanto odio en las películas. La llevé a desayunar mientras paseamos por la playa, tonteando en la orilla y jugando en la arena. Odiaba el calor, sudar era lo peor del mundo, pero no me podía importar menos en ese momento.

Sus ojos me estudiaban, divertida. Podía entender demasiado rápido su lenguaje corporal. Sabía que trataba de hacerme una maldad, el brillo en sus esferas chocolate la delataban al igual que su pícara sonrisa, así que me adelanté a ella y corrí lejos de su alcance, saliendo del agua justo antes del momento en que me alcanzó, me tacleó y me derribó. En otro momento estaría muerta, frita. Yo estaría acusada de homicidio premeditado. Pero no hoy.

― No es justo, tu siempre me haces cosas y cuando yo quiero vengarme, no me sale ― se quejó con un adorable puchero que inflaba sus mejillas y yo debí suprimir el impulso de reclamar sus labios.

― No puedes con la reina de la maldad, Vega.

Esos momentos se estaban convirtiendo en una bendición y una maldición.

La llevé a almorzar a McDonald's por su propio capricho, pedimos un par de Big Mac's, una ración grande de papas fritas y dos coca colas medianas. Jamás imaginé ver a Tori comer una hamburguesa de esa forma; la manera en que engullía cada mordisco gigantesco que le daba a la carne, pan y vegetales, era desproporcionado, más cuando la detallabas tanto como yo lo hacía. Su tonificado físico no cuadraba con la combinación de aspiradora y máquina trituradora que era su boca.

Notó mi mirada perpleja y se detuvo, observando un tanto avergonzada, con su boca hasta el tope de comida molida. Segundos después se echó a reír y debió cubrirse con una servilleta para evitar un desastre. No pude evitar reírme con ella.

― Vaya, Vega. Jamás pensé que fueras tan glotona con las hamburguesas.

― Son mi pecado culposo…― dijo mientras se limpiaba el resto de comida de la comisura de los labios. ― Dios, que vergonzoso es esto.

― Deja, te ves adorable.

Pude ver el atisbo de una dulce sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro, así como un pequeño rubor apoderándose de sus mejillas. Y yo, yo me sentía el ser más estúpidamente feliz por hacerla sonreír de esa manera.

La tarde la pasamos en un parque de diversiones, conmigo dejándome arrastras a cualquier juego tonto a que _la niña que nunca creció _se le ocurría subir. Pasé de los carritos chocones, a la montaña rusa –dos veces–, para subirme en las tazas locas, intentar ganar un peluche de un gato negro con un corazón en su patita izquierda, simulando ser sus almohadillas, con una escopeta trucada que, al final terminó Vega ganando para mí. Hasta terminar en la rueda de la fortuna, con la noche cayendo sobre Los ángeles, el cielo totalmente estrellado y el ambiente más ridículamente cursi y romántico que podía tener.

La miré de soslayo y pude notar como miraba las estrellas en el momento que nuestra cabina se encontraba en el punto más alto. Noté la nostalgia en sus ojos y como éstos se ponían brillosos ¿Me había vuelto loca? No, me di cuenta cuando la noté restregando sus párpados, eliminando cualquier inicio de lágrimas. En ese punto la miraba de frente, sin vacilación. Debía decir algo, pero no sabía qué.

― Estoy muy feliz de que Sikowitz nos hiciera hacer este proyecto juntas ― soltó, tomándome por sorpresa.

― Yo también ― me limité a contestar.

Mi asiento crujió cuando me moví un poco incómoda. La cabina se había quedado en silencio, demasiado silenciosa y estaba comenzando a desesperarme. Todo esto pesaba sobre mí, dándome cuenta de la situación en la que me encontraba, la cual había suprimido bajo un día de diversión.

Volví a Vega, ésta vez ella ya se encontraba mirándome, lo cual me dio cierto valor para intentar expresarme de la manera correcta alguna vez en mi vida.

― Voy a extrañarte ― solté, sin más. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

― Hablas como sino nos fuéramos a ver más.

― Sabes a lo que me refiero…

― También te voy a extrañar, Jade.

Silencio.

― ¿Seguiremos… frecuentando? ― Balbuceé la pregunta y ella me volvió a mirar con sorpresa en su ojos.

― ¿La famosa Jade West tiene miedo de perderme, eh? ― Bromeó, yo no estaba para bromas y ella pareció notarlo. ― Estudiamos en la misma escuela, claro que seguiremos frecuentando.

― No será lo mismo; estarás con Shaw, los cambios ya se notan en el Asfalto.

― No cambiará mucho.

No pude evitar reír amargamente. ― ¿Quién hubiese pensado, por cómo nos conocimos, que acabaríamos aquí? Si me hubieses dicho hace tres años que terminaríamos en la estúpida noria, en la cita más cursi que jamás he tenido en mi vida, te hubiese llevado yo misma con el loquero.

Se echó a reír y yo me contagié de eso. ―Tienes razón, pero yo misma me hubiese ofrecido a internarme ― siguió con la broma.

― ¿Quién hubiese pensado que sería tan miserable al despedirme de alguien? ― Solté en un susurro, dejando que mis pensamientos hablaran por mí. La miré apenas y noté como su rostro decayó.

― No quiero que seas miserable…

_«Entonces no salgas con Shaw»_ ― ¿Entonces por qué siento como que no te volveré a ver? Porque no lo entiendo. Aunque me cueste un ovario admitirlo, he tenido las mejores semanas de mi vida, y contigo…

― Yo también… _y contigo ―_agregó, intentando sonar graciosa.

El sonido mecánico de la atracción al detenerse nos sacó de nuestro mundo. Compartimos miradas, decepcionadas, pero no dijimos más y bajamos de la tambaleante cabina. En el camino a mi auto tomé su mano sin disimulo, aferrándome a ella y, para mi sorpresa, ella no opuso resistencia.

El trayecto fue silencio. Ambas nos dedicamos a observar la serpenteante cinta de asfalto siendo iluminada por los faros de los autos que se movían en dirección opuesta al nuestro. Nuestras miradas fijas para no tener que mirarnos, ella, quien sabe, yo, por miedo a que, si llegaba a ver el brillo en sus ojos, pensamientos incluso de rogarle para que se quedara conmigo aparecieran en mi cabeza. Tensé mi mandíbula, impotente. Sabía que eso no sucedería, mi estúpida forma de ser no me dejaría rebajarme de esa forma aunque mi corazón se estuviera estrangulando solo. Además, estaba segura que, aunque lo dijese, nada cambiaría, nada le haría declinar su decisión; sabía que, después de todo mi jueguito idiota, la que terminó jugando fue ella y la que salió de un clóset imaginario fui yo; ella no era gay, no le iban las chicas, y yo descubrí que lo soy de la forma más cruel que podía existir. _Gracias, Dios, por tu ironía._

Decidimos pedir comida china y cenar en mi casa, viendo tv, como en los _viejos/nuevos tiempos_. Una película clásica: _A Nightmare on Elm's Street, _como las que a mí me encantan y que Vega solo veía para complacerme. Miramos la película juntas, en silencio… bueno, todo el silencio que mis risillas y los grititos de Vega nos otorgaban. Hora y media después, dejé la taza con las palomitas sobre el mueble de la televisión, apagué el aparato y después alcancé su mano para dirigirnos a mi habitación, sabiendo que quizá, esos serían los últimos minutos compartiendo con ella de esa forma.

Vega se bajó los pantalones de jean y luego levantó su blusa verde sobre su cabeza. Agarrando una de mis camisas grandes para dormir del armario, dejó que la fina tela de algodón deslizarse sobre su cabeza. Yo la imité, pero solo me quedé en ropa interior, como nunca lo había hecho delante de ella. Si se sorprendió o no, no sabría decirlo, pero me observó unos segundos demás cuando notó como dormiría.

Nos metimos a la cama y yo apagué la lámpara, dejando la habitación solamente con el tenue brillo de los faros de la calle que ingresaba por la ventana a la habitación. Mi cuerpo estaba tenso, yo estaba nerviosa. Odiaba esa situación y ella pareció captarlo, pues inmediatamente rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y posicionó su rostro en el espacio entre mi cuello y mi quijada.

Intenté concentrarme en las figuras que se formaban en la pared por la luz de la luna y el sonido de los árboles al ser movidos por la brisa. Pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera la situación en la que me encontraba, en que, en unas horas, volvería a ser la distante amiga de Tori, en que, en unas horas, ella quizá comenzaría una relación con Shaw. En que, mañana, mi vida iba a cambiar para peor. Dios, no podía resistirlo. Apreté mis párpados lo más fuerte que pude, intentando no pensar en nada más.

― ¿Jade? ― me llamó y yo casi doy un respingo, pero no me moví. ― ¿Estás bien?

― Sí ― me costó un poco darle forma a las palabras, pero mentí con voz ronca, claramente afectada ―, nunca he estado más bien en mi vida ― volví a mentir y ella sabía a lo que me refería con esas palabras; ladeó su cabeza un poco hasta alcanzar mi rostro con su mirada y se quedó un instante en el que no sabía si me miraba fijamente ó intentaba formular una palabra.

No supe en qué momento pasó, pero sentí la calidez de su aliento en mi cuello y la humedad de sus labios me sorprendió por completo. Bajé mi rostro para mirarla, estaba sorprendida ante aquella acción, pero lo que vi en sus ojos me sorprendió aún más.

Una pequeña chispa bastante familiar para mí, pues era la misma que sentía cada vez que mis ojos se posaban en ella, comenzaba a arder en lo que parecía ser una ventana que se abría en sus ojos, invitándome a entrar. No esperé una segunda invitación, incliné mi rostro y presioné mis labios contra los suyos de manera suave, lenta. Estaba abrumada, mientras más tiempo permanecían juntos nuestros labios, más tiempo podía percibir que Tori al fin se había dado cuenta de lo que había comenzado a sentir por ella y que mi idiota personalidad no se atrevía a expresarle con claridad.

Vega me puso más cerca de ella, afirmando con cada uno de sus movimientos cual era su respuesta. No hacían faltas palabras. Ella sentía lo mismo. Me quería. Quería levantarme y correr alrededor de todo el vecindario de felicidad y, al mismo tiempo, mover mi boca contra la suya.

Sus labios se abrieron levemente y yo tomé eso como una invitación para que mi lengua entrara, explorando más, sintiéndola más.

― Te deseo…

El peso de sus palabras cayó en mí como un balde de agua fría y la palabra _virgen _resonó en mi cabeza como una alarma contra incendios. Alejé mi cara unos cuantos centímetros para mirarla directamente; una parte de mí quería devorarla ya mismo, arrancar cualquier prenda estúpida que se interpusiera entre el roce de nuestra piel, pero la otra parte se detuvo a pensar lo suficiente para buscar algún atisbo de miedo en su mirada, algo que me dijera que solo se estaba dejando llevar por el momento y que prefería esperar una mejor ocasión para ello. Estábamos en la misma línea, en el mismo ritmo. No había necesidad de apresurar las cosas.

Me levanté, posicionándome sobre mis rodillas, pero ella se alzó conmigo, sin separarse de mi cuerpo y dejando los mismos centímetros que había puesto de distancia. ― No tienes que hacer esto, Tori.

Quería hacer lo correcto, demostrarle que lo mío no solo era deseo, o un juego como siempre quise aparentar, pero la intensidad que mostró apenas escuchó su _nombre_ salir de mis labios, en vez de su apellido, me descolocó por completo.

Se abalanzó sobre mí una vez más, besándome con más intensidad. ― No me hagas rogar ― susurró contra mis labios.

Maldita sea mi maldita personalidad desviada de querer tener todo inclinado ante mí…

Esas palabras encendieron un interruptor en mi cabeza, liberando toda la excitación que intentaba controlar y nublándome la cabeza al instante. Vega era demasiado atractiva para resistirme tanto y mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante ello. Llevé mi mano derecha con fiereza hasta su nuca y la atraje hacia mí, sellando nuestras bocas en un beso que sería el preámbulo de lo que nos deparaba la noche.

Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda, acariciando mi piel erizada con tanta suavidad que apenas parecía un roce. Trazó una línea por mi columna con sus dedos, llevando sensaciones eléctricas que no tardaron en explayarse por todo mi cuerpo mientras sus dedos seguían su recorrido hasta detenerse en el elástico del _culette_ negro que vestía. Parecía meditar antes de dar el próximo paso, no quería apurarse, pero todo el deseo que sentía por ella me hacía actuar de manera torpe y, en un ademán, ambas terminamos estrellándonos contra el colchón. Mis manos se aventuraron a recorrer su nuca, luego su cabello hasta enredar mis dedos en ella a la vez que me posicionaba en medio de sus piernas abiertas. Volví a estrellar mi boca con la suya y, en ese instante, su mano se deslizó dentro de mi ropa interior. Cuando sus suaves dedos tocaron mi piel desnuda, un gruñido de placer se escapó de mis labios. Era la maldita mejor sensación que había sentido en mi vida.

La vieja camisa que vestía a Vega fue lo primero en desaparecer y agradecí a la luna que su luz era suficiente para dejarme apreciar sus hermosos senos desnudos, antes de que mi propia impaciencia me llevara a apreciar el resto de ella. Mientras mis labios dejaban el néctar de sus labios y se movían para probar la sensible piel de su cuello, sus dedos se aventuraron hasta la parte alta de mi espalda y con maestría desprendió el broche de mi sostén, dejándome en igualdad de condiciones con ella. Me detuve un segundo para llevar mi vista hasta su rostro y apreciar el deseo en su mirada. Eso solamente me encendía más.

Cuando nuestros labios volvieron a juntarse, apreté el elástico de sus bragas y las deslicé por sus muslos hasta que, con un movimiento de su pierna derecha, la arrojó a algún lugar de la habitación. Mis dedos no tardaron en acariciar los pliegues de su centro, haciendo que un largo suspiro se escapara de sus labios. Sonreí ante aquello. No podía negarlo, saber que yo era quien le causaba ese placer por primera vez era un aderezo que me ponía, y mucho. Aún así, quería ser gentil con ella, sabía que era su primera vez –y la mía, si teníamos en cuenta que jamás lo había hecho con una chica–. Lo último que quería hacer era lastimarla.

Sus piernas se doblaban y retorcían ante cada caricia de su mano, a la vez que recorría, lamía y chupaba cada punto sensible de su cuello hasta detenerme en su clavícula. Gimió una vez más ante la pausa, sabiendo que lo próximo que mis labios probarían eran sus perfectos pechos. Sus manos se curvaron en dirección a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, enredando mi cabello en el proceso y hundiéndome en sus senos; mi boca mordisqueó cada centímetro de su piel erizada, sabía que esto le gustaba, sabía, desde el momento que la molesté por primera vez, desde que dejé aquella marca en su cuello, que a Vega le encantaba este tipo de cosas, ser molestada, _por mí._

Otro gemido casi gutural salió de su boca cuando comencé a torturar su pezón izquierdo entre mordidas y succiones, pero uno más parecido a un suspiro nació cuando apaciguaba su tormento con suaves lamidas. La misma atención la recibió su pecho izquierdo y yo podía sentir como la humedad se acrecentaba en su entrepierna. Volví a llevar mis dedos a sus hinchados labios y emanó un pequeño gritillo que callé con un sentido beso. No podía gritar mucho, mi hermana y mi madre estaban en casa.

Sonreí en sus labios al sentirla gruñir en mi boca y supe que ese era el momento; llevé mis dedos hasta el elástico de mi culotte, el cual cedió cuando lo deslicé hacia abajo. Entrelacé mi sexo sobre el muslo de Vega, la cual dio un respingo al sentir mi humedad sobre su piel, relamiéndose los labios a los segundos, y yo llevé mi diestra hasta su vagina, acariciando primero sus pliegues, molestando con pequeños pellizcos sus hinchados labios, rasguñando con cierta malicia la piel de sus muslos con mis uñas, dejando pequeños surcos ante su recorrido. Volvió a gruñir y, en ese instante, dejé que mi dedo corazón se deslizara con delicadeza por su centro, invadiéndola. Sentí sus uñas clavarse en mi espalda mientras su espalda se encorvaba. Un segundo dedo se introdujo en su interior, esta vez intenté ser aún más suave, y los dejé descansar sin hacer un solo movimiento, sintiendo su calidez rodearme, apretarme. De un momento a otro, mis caderas comenzaron a moverse instintivamente en su pierna, buscando mi propio placer.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse en un movimiento circular que me recordó cuando bailó conmigo aquella vez, la sensualidad que la rodeaba en ese momento era mínima comparada con éste momento. Sentí como se tensó cuando mis dedos comenzaron un vaivén, primero suave, delicado, aumentando su ritmo paulatinamente, al igual que mis caderas.

Me posicioné más firmemente sobre ella, sintiendo la fricción que mi vagina creaba contra su piel desnuda. Era tan malditamente cálida que me estaba costando un mundo entero contenerme, pero no quería apresurarme.

― Mírame, Tori ― solté jadeante.

Sus grandes y expresivos ojos marrones, llenos de placer y emociones, giraron hasta encontrarse con los míos, que debían estar incluso más dilatados que los de ella, pues esto era tan irreal, algo con lo que había soñado desde la primera vez que me sonrió, que me rodó los ojos. Ya no podía ocultarlo más; Beck tenía razón, y apenas ahora vengo a descubrirlo. Apretó con fuerza sus párpados cuando sentí su cuerpo relajarse al fin y balanceé mi mano con algo más de vehemencia dentro de ella. Estaba a punto de correrse, podía sentirlo en mis dedos, como su cavidad los estrangulaban, y yo también estaba a nada de hacerlo.

La besé con suavidad y ternura. ― Mírame ― susurré.

Su voz estalló en un gemido que más bien parecía un canturreo en comparación al gruñido que esbozaron mis labios. Al fin estaba entregada a mí, a mis caricias. Dejé caer el peso de mi cuerpo sobre mi codo derecho hasta quedar al mismo nivel que ella. La calidez de su vientre rozándose con el mío hizo que una fina capa brillante y húmeda se formara en nuestro cuerpo mientras nuestras respiraciones se iban igualando, tanto en ritmo como agitación. Estaba dispuesta a prolongarlo lo más que pudiera, a hacer su primera vez la más especial de todas, y pensé que podía… hasta que sus labios se fruncieron para soltar un suspiro:

― Jade…

Escuchar mi nombre dicho con tal sensualidad desde sus labios me volvió mecánica, me tomó desprevenida y me convirtió en alguien torpe, tonta, que no sabía aprovechar nada. Mi cuerpo se tensó por completo y sentí la rigidez de Tori en mis dedos. Tenía que ir más rápido, tenía que calmar este fuego que quemaba y, unos cuantos minutos después, exploté en una sensación eléctrica que se explayó desde mi centro hasta alcanzar mi cabeza. Gemí con fuerza, gruñí al sentir los dientes de Vega sobre mi hombro, tal vez sofocando algún grito en mi piel. No me importaba.

Me dejé caer, inhalé contra su cuello, y olía tan malditamente bien; a ella, a sudor, _a mí._

― Eres fantástica… ― me susurró. ― Esto ha sido el mejor proyecto que nos han asignado ― bromeó.

― Al diablo el proyecto… esto no es solo eso. ― le respondí, sonriéndole de medio lado, enamorándome más de ella cuando me devolvió la sonrisa y se acurrucó a mi lado.

De repente, mañana parecía que iba a ser un gran día. Se había convertido en algo por lo que esperar. Iba a ser nuestro primer día juntas, en vez de tener que acumular la miseria en mi cabeza, podía dormir junto a ella todo el tiempo que quisiera, no importaba llegar tarde, entregar el maldito proyecto. Simplemente no importaba, solo me llenaba de ilusión empezar el día como pareja y eso sonaba como el cielo en la tierra para mí.

Hace dos meses atrás, nadie podía convencerme de que me sentiría de éste modo por alguien, o por un gesto tan trivial como este. Ahora, era mi sueño hecho realidad.

Una calidad respiración acarició mi cuello y sonreí de la manera más ridícula que pude, pero sentí como me iba relajando con el pasar de los minutos, estaba exhausta y, lo último que sentí, fueron mis parpados poniéndose cada vez más pesados.

.

~~o~~

.

Al principio intenté entrar en pánico. Al principio dejé que mis ojos nublados y somnolientos me proporcionaran la suficiente sensación de calma. Al principio, cuando estiré mi mano en busca del cuerpo de Tori y solo encontré sábanas y un colchón vacío, sentí un deje de decepción y curiosidad.

Quizá estaba en el baño, o quizá ya estaban desayunando con mi madre y mi hermana, después de todo, no me fijé ni en qué hora era, solo quería darle los buenos días como Dios manda. De igual manera, no podía culparla si se sentía algo incómoda; acaba de darme su virginidad, a mí, una persona que se pasó todos estos años en un círculo vicioso de odio/amor platónico y, aunque sé que fue una noche fantástica, era demasiada información para que la asimilara de tan rápido.

― ¿Tori? ― Alcé mi cabeza, llamándola. Quería que viniera arrastrando los pasos de manera perezosa y se acostara conmigo a la cama, después iríamos a Hollywood Arts. Pero, después de unos minutos, me paciencia expiró y me senté. Mi ceño ya fruncido.

Me vestí con el primer short y camisa que encontré en mi closet, dándome cuenta al instante que la ropa de Tori ya no estaba. Caminé hasta el baño de la planta alta y toqué la puerta varias veces, cuando nadie respondió, la abrí para encontrarme con un cuarto vacío.

Bajé las escaleras arrastrando mis pies. Aún estaba cansada, pero mis sentidos ya estaban alertas. Caminé por la sala, esperando encontrármela en la cocina, pero me arribó un silencio y un vacío que comenzó a prender alarmas en mi cabeza. Pero me negué a enloquecer de inmediato.

― ¿Vega? ― Llamé un poco más fuerte, esperando a que me oyera donde demonios fuese que estuviese, pero nada.

Caminé, ahora, con pasos firmes y ruidosos hasta el cuarto de Amber, abrí la puerta sin llamar y una, aún dormida, chica me recibió, cubriendo su rostro con las manos al instante que corrí las cortinas para que el sol la despertara.

― ¿Qué?… ¿Jade? ― Masculló aún con la boca pastosa y tomó su despertador ― Son las siete de la mañana, Jade.

― ¿Has visto a Tori?

― ¿Eh?

― Vega ― puntualicé ― ¿la has visto?

La confusión en el rostro de Amber activó aún más alarmas en mi mente y diferentes escenarios, cada uno más maldito que otro, comenzaron a formarse en mi cabeza; empecé a sudar. Corrí de nuevo hacia la planta baja, la buscaría habitación por habitación si era necesario, pero el sonido del auto de mi madre captó toda mi atención, así que dirigí mi carrera hacia el porche de la casa. Vi a mamá bajando del auto y su rostro solo me causó pánico.

― ¿Jade?

― ¿Dónde demonios está Vega? ― pregunté sin reparar en mi tono de voz molesto y desesperado.

Su boca se desfiguró en una mueca. ― Se despertó muy temprano, me pidió que la llevara a casa.

* * *

**Bieeeen, sé que ahora me odian (?) Así que si quieren insultarme, dejen review :v (?)**


	16. Capítulo 16

**AL FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN Actualización (?) Perdón con la tardanza, pero estuve full ocupada estos días, pero al fin terminé el cap. **

**Como siempre, agradecer a los que han dejado comentarios en el capítulo anterior :3**

**GreenApple86, TheSleepyKnight, Qaths10, MookieRoo, Yeka -aunque comentaste solo el primer cap(?), Cosette, CheshireMegurine, Marilinn, Kali, Kitty69fong.  
**

**Muchas gracias a todas/os -apapachos-**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Me sentía aturdida, un dolor punzante se instaló en mi cabeza y comenzó a palpitar al ritmo de los latidos acelerados de mi corazón. Mi vista se nubló, no sé si por la rabia que comenzaba a cegarme o eran lágrimas que ya habían comenzado su descenso. Volteé hacia mi madre y caminé a pasos furiosos hacia ella, encarándola.

― ¿¡La llevaste a su casa, en medio de la maldita noche!? ¿¡Estás loca!?

― Jade, camina a casa y hablemos como la gente ― intentó razonar conmigo, pero yo ya estaba fuera de mí.

― ¿¡Por qué!?

― ¡Jade! ― me gritó, tomándome con brusquedad por el brazo, incluso sentí alguna uña clavarse en mi piel, pero no me importaba en lo absoluto. Me zarandeó hasta que consiguió meterme a la casa y cerrar la puerta de un portazo. ― ¡Lo hice porque me lo pidió!

Sentí pasos ligeros y rápidos bajar por las escaleras y ya Amber se encontraba alerta ante cualquier situación que pudiera crear. Llevé mis manos hasta mi cabeza y enterré mis dedos entre mi cabello. Di varios pasos cortos, yendo y viniendo, con mi pecho subiendo y bajado a ritmo acelerado. ― ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Estaba enfadada? ¿Dijo por qué se fue?

― ¿Por qué iba a estar enfadada o llorando? ― demandó mi madre y yo me sentí la peor persona del mundo. ― ¿Jade, respóndeme?

― ¡Respóndeme tú!

― ¡Estaba bien, maldita sea, solo dijo que no te quería despertar y que tenían que presentar su proyecto, ahora responde mi maldita pregunta!

― ¿Qué has hecho, Jade? ― cuestionó Amber bajando a pasos lentos y cautelosos hasta acercarse. Yo me devolví furiosa contra ella y la hice dar un respingo. Mi madre tuvo que envolverme con sus brazos para evitar que me siguiera acercando.

― Amber ― advirtió mi madre.

― ¿Qué has hecho? ― volvió a exigir Amber.

― ¿Estaba llorando? ― volví a preguntar cuando decidí no canalizar mi furia con la pequeña. Mi madre me soltó y me miró frente a frente.

― ¡Qué no estaba llorando ¿Qué hiciste!?

Muchas ideas se asomaron por mi cabeza en ese instante. Me imaginé a Tori disgustada por permitir que alguien como yo le robara algo que sabía, era muy especial para ella. Incluso la idea de que podía haberla lastimado comenzó a asfixiarme. Necesitaba liberarme, necesitaba desahogar toda esa frustración que se atrincheraba a paso veloz en mi cuerpo, pero aún más quería saber qué demonios había sucedido con Vega.

― Llámala ― pidió mi madre con franqueza. ― Cálmate, maldita sea, y llámala.

Pasos ligeros y rápidos se escucharon subiendo las escaleras y al instante bajaron. Volteé a ver y Amber se encontraba extendiendo su mano con mi celular en ella. ― Llámala, Jade.

Tomé el teléfono y marqué su número, lo llevé a mi oreja y el sonido de los repiques fue finalizado por el buzón del mensaje. Volví a marcar y lo mismo. Lo hice una vez más, y otra, y otra, y otra, y nada. Me odiaba.

Me dejé caer en el suelo, superada por la situación y cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a quemar en mi rostro, el celular fue a parar contra la pared más cercana, destrozándose en mil pedazos. Lo primero que se me puso al frente, terminó con el mismo destino. Nunca supe que fue, solo sentí como varios pedazos de «eso» se esparcieron por el piso.

Corrí hacia mi habitación y, al ver las sábanas revueltas de mi cama, una sensación de asco y dolor se apoderó de mí. Tomé las sabanas con fiereza y las arrojé por la ventana. El colchón terminó estrellándose contra los perfumes y maquillaje de mi peinadora y mi lámpara quedó destrozada cuando la arrojé contra mi clóset. Por el impacto, la puerta del armario se abrió, así que la pateé para que se cerrera, por el impulso, volvió a abrirse y la pateé de nuevo, y otra vez, y otra, hasta que mi madre me tacleó para que me tranquilizara.

La empujé, cegada por la rabia. Intenté respirar un par de veces, intenté tranquilizarme, pero ver mi reflejo en mi espejo de cuerpo completo me terminó de desarmar; mi rímel –que demostraba que ayer siquiera nos preocupé en sacar el maquillaje de mi rostro, solo en estar con ella- estaba corrido por las lágrimas que caían a borbotones de mis ojos, mi cabello despeinado y mis mejillas encendidas de un rojo carmín. Sentía que se burlaba de mí, mostrándome mi imagen más deplorable, así que mi reacción no fue otra más que golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas. Los pequeños trozos de cristal volaron en todas direcciones, esparciéndose por todo el piso. Mi madre volvió a tomarme, alzándome y tirándome hacia la cama, se posicionó sobre mí y utilizó su fuerza para aprisionar mis manos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

― ¡Jade, cálmate, mierda! ― gritó mientras yo me retorcía bajo su peso. Estaba acabada, era la primera vez que causaba un desastre como ese, y la idea de calmarme no parecía estar próxima.

― ¡Jadey, estás sangrando!

La voz de Cat fue como un bálsamo inmediato. Su dulce y tierna voz junto a ese hilo de preocupación me pudo y, por fin, las pulsaciones comenzaron a bajar. Mi pecho aún se encontraba agitado, estaba temblando y podía sentir la humedad en mi rostro.

― Mierda ― escuché decir a mi madre mientras me tomaba el brazo con suma delicadeza y, al instante, un ardor horrible se hizo presente donde me tocó. Giré levemente mi rostro hacia la izquierda pare mirar mi piel teñida de líquido carmín, el cual no parecía querer parar. ― Siéntate, demonios ― dijo, señalando el puff de mi cuarto, el cual estaba lo suficientemente alejado para no ser afectado por mi rabia.

Respiré profundo y obedecí. El dolor cada vez más grande.

― Amber, llama al médico ― ordenó y la pequeña salió corriendo hacia el teléfono del pasillo. ― Tienes suerte, estuve a punto de llamar a tu padre.

― No llames a papá…

― Yo… ― interrumpió Cat, quien, imagino, ya estaba al tanto de todo ― iré a ver a Tori, haré que te llame.

― ¡Por favor! ― ironizó Ruby y la peliroja salió en estampida hacia la salida.

Silencio sepulcral en la habitación mientras mamá apretaba la herida para parar la hemorragia. Unos quince minutos después, llegó una ambulancia con equipo médico hasta la casa y subieron por órdenes de mi hermana. Los hombres se horrorizaron al ver la situación en la que se encontraba mi habitación y preguntaron con su mirada a mi madre si todo estaba bien. Ella afirmó.

Siete puntos de sutura en una herida y cuatro en otra fueron el resultado del quilombo que armé. Mi madre me hizo bajar a la sala, lejos de vidrios y objetos cortantes. Al poco rato se sentó en el sofá frente al mío y me escudriñó el rostro con el ceño fruncido.

― Ahora me vas a explicar qué demonios pasa aquí.

― Yo… nosotras…

― No, no. No lo que pasó anoche, que es obvio lo que hicieron, sino lo que sucede en realidad, con ustedes.

Suspiré profundo. El dolor volviendo a mi cuerpo. ― Todo era mentira. Era un maldito proyecto de Sikowitz.

― ¿Quieres decir qué…? esto es… ridículo. Ese maldito viejo está loco. ― No quise decir nada más. ― ¿Y por qué crees que está molesta?

― Era… era su primera vez. Tal vez la lastimé o algo.

― ¿La… le hiciste hacer algo que no quería? ¿De quién fue la idea?

― ¡No, claro que no, Ruby, por dios! ― grité y mi madre me amenazó con la mirada. Me obligué a respirar. ― De ella… fue idea de ella.

― Qué… confuso… ¿Cómo se comportó después?, ¿te dijo algo?

― Dijo que era fantástica… y que era el mejor proyecto de su vida.

― Eso no suena a como que estaba molesta.

― Le dije que era más que un proyecto ―reí amargamente al darme cuenta que quizá Vega solo lo veía así.

― Hey ― mi madre pareció entender mi expresión y se adelantó a mi cabeza. ― Alguien que ve esto ―dijo, señalándome junto a un espacio imaginario en medio ― como un proyecto, no te hubiera otorgado algo tan importante. Mucho menos Tori.

― No sé qué hacer… esto me está volviendo loca. Vega… Vega es… ¡arg!

― Yo sé lo que vamos a hacer ― dijo, interceptando otra rabieta. ― Vamos a limpiar tú desastre y luego te alistarás para ir al colegio ― como si se hubiesen sincronizado, Amber apareció en la sala con tres escobas y dos palas y las dejó ahí para salir corriendo tras la puerta de servicio. Al instante regresó con dos basureros.

― ¿Limpiamos?

Asentí y entre las tres subimos todas las cosas y comenzamos a limpiar mi habitación. Me di tiempo a detallarla y parecía que un huracán había pasado por ella. Cuando barrí el último trozo de cristal en el suelo, el teléfono de la casa sonó; dejé la pequeña pala de plástico con los pequeños trozos en el suelo y corrí hasta el pasillo, viendo el número de Cat en el identificador de llamadas. ― ¿Cat?

― Soy yo… ― su voz apagada y confusa.

Quería rogarle que me perdonara, decirle que cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho mal, fue sin intención. Pero no sabía qué era _eso_. El enojo estaba volviendo a mí rápidamente.

― ¿Qué demonios te pasó, Vega? Me desperté y solamente habías desaparecido y no tuviste la decencia ni de despedirte _¿Por qué?_

― Perdón, yo…

― _¿Perdón?_ ¡Me estaba volviendo loca! No contestas el maldito celular, te escabulles como cucaracha por la madrugada ¿Por qué? ¡Pensé que anoche quedó todo claro!

― Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar…

― ¿¡Pensar sobre qué!? ― La desesperación y frustración estaban presentes en cada una de mis palabras.

― No sé, ehm, esto, yo…

― Te arrepientes.

― ¡Claro que no! No… no es eso. Somos amigas… o algo así. Nada de eso va a cambiar.

― Te paso buscando para ir a clases.

Un largo suspiró se escuchó por el auricular. ― No iré hoy a clases, hablé con Sikowitz y me… nos dará prórroga para entregar el proyecto mañana.

Una risotada sarcástica se escapó de mis labios sin que la pudiera controlar antes de responder. ― Entonces es eso; somos amigas ¿Y anoche qué mierda fue?

Su respiración agitada del otro lado. Sabía que estaba a punto de llorar. ― Sé lo que quieres, Jade… pero no puedo, no ahora.

― ¿Entonces solo prefieres huir y ya?

― Parece la forma más fácil.

― Como sea… ― siseé con rabia y dolor mezclado en mis palabras.

― Te veré mañana ― dijo en un hilo de voz. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó: ― no quiero que las cosas estén raras entre nosotras ¿Sí?

― Está bien ― respondí sin ánimos y con un creciente y enorme peso sobre mis hombros.

Un par de eternos segundos en silencio hasta que el sonido de cuelgue del otro lado me indicó que debía bajar el auricular. Mi madre me veía con el ceño fruncido desde la puerta de mi habitación como mi respiración se agitaba cada vez más. ― Acabamos de limpiar tu desastre. No más rabietas. ― Amenazó.

Quise sentirme furiosa, era más fácil manejar la situación de ese modo, pero solo sentía olas y olas de tristeza cubriéndome como capas de concreto que me hacían sentir un dolor demasiado físico en el pecho. Estaba demasiado cansada para oponerme a eso, así que caminé hasta mi cuarto arrastrando mis pies y me dejé caer sobre la cama.

― ¿Qué te dijo? ― Preguntó Amber. Cautela en su voz.

― Necesita tiempo.

― Entonces no es el fin del mundo ¿Puedes manejar eso?

― Creo que sí…

[…]

La mañana en Hollywood Arts se sintió más pasada que de costumbre. A pesar que la ducha se encargó de aliviar la tensión acumulada en mi cuerpo, además de disimular las lágrimas que estuvieron ardiendo en mis ojos durante lo que llevaba día, no quería estar en ese lugar. Cada maldito rincón me recordaba a Vega y a cada recuerdo, un dolor me oprimía el pecho al grado de hacerme difícil respirar. El resto del estudiantado me miraba como quien mira a un mono de circo, pero no podía culparlos. Creo que es la primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevo estudiando aquí que me veo tan miserable; una sudadera negra, unos leggins negros, unas converse clásicas y un suéter amarrado en mi cintura. Mi look lo completaba una cola de caballo desarreglada y ya. Cero maquillajes, cero arreglo. No tenía ánimos de nada.

En un momento dado, vi a Cat llegar al Asfalto y, por un momento, tuve la pequeña ilusión de que Tori viniera con ella.

Se sentó en mi mesa, Estábamos solas, pues era realmente temprano para que los demás chicos terminaran su primera clase, lo cual me indicaba que Cat se había quedado parte de la mañana con Vega.

― ¿Te dijo algo más? ― interrogué de inmediato. Ella negó con la cabeza.

― Que para mañana volverán a ser las mismas de siempre.

Mis ojos se derrumbaron en dirección a la mesa. ― Las de siempre… ― susurré amargamente.

― Jade, dale tiempo. Ella no es como tú o como yo qué, a nuestra manera, vemos las cosas más sencillas que los demás… mi hermano dice qué…

― Cat, no me importa lo que diga tu hermano ― la corté antes de que empezara con alguna anécdota psicótica. ― Lo que pasó anoche era su forma de despedirse.

―Bueno, eso no lo sabes.

― La conozco.

― Tiene miedo.

― No me ama.

Otro sonoro suspiro se escapó de los labios de Cat. Sé que no le gustaba verme así, pero no podía simplemente actuar indiferente a esto. No había manera humana de ser la de siempre y esconder todo esto que estaba sintiendo. ― Eso tampoco lo sabes. Mira, yo conozco a Tori, y a pesar de los que todos creen, yo me doy cuenta de muchas cosas… dale tiempo. Ella no es como otras chicas, está asustada, le asusta… esto, todo esto. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Asentí lentamente, sorprendida ante sus palabras ¿Qué pasó con la Cat boba? ¿Cuándo entendió algo que a yo apenas comenzaba a tomar en cuenta? Vega nunca había tenido sentimientos hacia una chica… soy tan estúpida. Carraspeé un poco para poder seguir hablando― ¿Tú crees? ― Pregunté contagiándome de su esperanza.

― Si supieras lo que yo sé, no estarías tan preocupada ― la voz de André me hizo dar un respingo en mi silla. Detrás de él venían Beck y Robbie.

― ¿Y por qué no me lo dices?

― Por qué es mi mejor amiga, no tengo derecho.

― ¿No confía en mí?

― Ella no confía ni en sí misma, Jade ― dijo, dando una gran mordida a su hamburguesa. ― Pero tú si debes confiar en mí, en nosotros. Así que hoy iremos a ver una película al remolque de Beck y te olvidarás de todo.

― ¿Podemos pasar buscando a Vega? ― Pregunté con más confianza. Pero notar como su rostro palideció hizo que todo se viniera abajo de nuevo.

― No va a estar en casa.

― ¿Va a salir? ― Solamente tardé unos segundos para responderme a mí misma. ― Con Shaw. Por eso es que está segura de que volveremos a ser las mismas… ― no podía evitar sentir rabia y tristeza en ese momento. Era cruel lo que hizo

André se acercó y pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros sin temor alguno. Yo sencillamente no me encontraba de ánimos para reclamar anda. ― Vamos a ver una película y te vas a olvidar de todo por el momento, dije.

Beck se unió al abrazo ― apoyo al hermano.

― ¡Abrazo grupal! ― Chilló Cat tomando por el brazo a Robbie y arrastrándolo al abrazo.

Segundos después ya sentía urticaria en mi piel con tanto contacto físico.

― Si no quieren mis tijeras en sus cuellos, ¡suéltenme!

[…]

El ambiente era mucho más ligero después que volví de casa de Beck. No podía negarlo, los muchachos se habían esforzado mucho en sacarme del estado depresivo en el cual me encontraba y, en cierta manera, lo hicieron. El único inconveniente era que mi cabeza estuvo todo el tiempo pensando en Tori y su cita, era inevitable y, a pesar de haber tenido muchas ganas de llamarla, el recuerdo de mi celular rompiéndose en mil pedazos suprimía la idea.

Beck me llevó hasta casa de mi padre y bajé del auto junto a Cat, quien se ofreció a quedarse conmigo en la noche. Era obvio que se preocupaba, y se lo agradecía.

Apenas abrí la puerta, el semblante serio de mi padre nos abordó. Nos miró de soslayo y caminó a paso firme hacia la repisa de la sala, tomó una caja y volvió sus pasos hacia nosotras, extendiendo su brazo y ofreciéndome la caja.

― Tú madre me comentó que lo dejaste caer de la azotea. Solo espero que este te dure más.

Simplemente asentí, un poco perdida, pero los grititos de Cat en mi oído después que mi papá abandonó la sala me hizo volver a la realidad. Cuando me di cuenta, la chica parecía una sanguijuela roja pegada a mí, así que me la quité de encima con un movimiento de mi hombro, y me encaminé escaleras arriba. Apenas toqué mi alcoba, destapé la caja y encendí mi nuevo pearphone, color negro, igual que el anterior. Adjunté mi dirección de correo electrónico y, al instante, todos los contactos aparecieron en pantalla y el número de Vega era el último apuntado en la lista. El último en aparecer.

Me quedé mirando como imbécil el estúpido nombre por no sé cuánto tiempo.

― ¿Por qué no la llamas y ya? ― Me pinchó Cat.

―Debe estar en su cita. Aunque me encantaría arruinarle el momentito, yo no…

― ¿No deberías? ¿No que querías invitarla a ir con nosotros mañana a los bolos?

No respondí a eso. Me quedé mirando un rato más hasta que al fin me decidí. ― Al diablo ― dije. Yo no dudo… casi. Deslicé mis dedos por la pantalla hasta que la llamada comenzó.

Un par de repiques y mi corazón parecía tener la intensión de reventarme el costillar entero. Gracias a Dios Vega contestó rápido.

― ¿Jade?

― No, el conejo de Pascua ¿De quién es este número?

― Ya lo… no importa ¿Qué quieres?

― Bolos, mañana después de la escuela, con los chicos. Te necesito de pareja.

― ¿A mí? ¿No podías esperar para avisarme? ― Si su intención era sonar molesta, no lo logró. Incluso pude sentir cierto alivio en su habla, como si esperara que yo la llamara. Vega no quería estar ahí.

De repente me sentía con mucha confianza.

― ¿Cómo se supone que sabré cuando van a llegar? Oh… qué feo sonó eso… ― Bromeé.

― Te llamo mañana para cuadrar eso con los demás ¿Sí?

― No, nada de eso ― iba a continuar, pero me interrumpió.

― No me ruedes los ojos ― escuché un pequeño tono alegre en su voz. Sentí celos de que Shaw la viera sonreír.

Mis cejas se alzaron ― ¿Cómo sabes que rodé los ojos?, ¿me estás espiando, Vega? Eso no es justo con tu noviecito.

― Siempre lo haces.

― ¿Entonces? ― Esta vez la interrumpí yo. ― ¿Sí, no? Estás perdiendo tiempo valioso de tú «cita», Vega.

― ¡Sí! ― Respondió con una sonrisa en su voz y yo me sentí triunfante por un momento.

― Te recojo a las siete.

Después de colgar el teléfono, supuse que mi sonrisa era gigantesca, pues Cat no dejó de chillar y abrazar a su tonta jirafa mientras me miraba con esos ojitos inyectados de magia. La miré y su risa se agrandó. ― ¿Tienes una cita?

― La tengo.

Nos acostamos temprano. Estábamos cansadas, pero mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar y divagar. Intenté poner mi atención el reloj de mi mesa de noche, esperando que al ver la hora, mi cuerpo reaccionara. Los números rojos brillantes tardaban una eternidad en cambiar y supe qué, aunque me tomara un somnífero para caballos, no dormiría esa noche. Después de lo que se sintieron como mil años, solo media hora había pasado. No lo resistí más y me puse una chaqueta de cuero negra encima, dejándome la franela de Guns N' Roses y sustituí mi mono ancho de algodón por unos leggins. Mis pies se envolvieron en unas converse's negras y bajé hasta salir de la casa. Una vuelta despejaría mi mente.

Sé que no es muy seguro estar a la una de la mañana en un auto por la noche, pero tampoco me iría a otro estado. Tal vez un par de vueltas a la manzana, visitar algún Starbuck de veinticuatro horas, ir al vecindario de Vega…

¿Por qué siempre termino viniendo aquí, eh? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!?

Cinco minutos después, la estaba llamando.

― ¿Jade?

― ¿Ya llegaste?

― Acabo de llegar… ¿Por qué?

― En un par de minutos estoy en tu casa, espérame.

No le di tiempo a responder. Simplemente colgué.

No sabía que iba a hacer, pero mañana teníamos que entregar un proyecto donde admitiríamos que todo era actuación… y a mí no se me da la gana de que termine así. Al poco rato llegué a su casa, ella estaba parada al frente de su puerta con un suéter color gris y un estampado blanco de _Adidas_ cubriéndola del frío, también vestía un jean rasgado en las rodillas. Era obvio que se había cambiado, pues incluso su maquillaje había sido removido y su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Aún así… era simplemente hermosa.

Apenas reconoció mi auto alzó su mano izquierda e introdujo la otra en su bolsillo. Su semblante era serio, pero no estaba molesta, era la seriedad de estar en la madrugada fuera de su casa con el silencio de las calles. Me estacioné sin apagar el motor y le hice una seña para que se subiera, y ella lo hizo sin chistar. Apenas entró al auto, clavó sus ojos en mí, haciendo que mi cuerpo se tensara de inmediato mientras esperaba que me sonriera… o enloqueciera. Que hiciera algo.

― ¿No tienes frío? ― fue lo único que dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos, intentando proteger sus manos desnudas con la gruesa tela de su suéter.

― Te ves bien así ― dije mientras la miraba de soslayo. ― No tardaste mucho en cambiarte ¿Pasaste un buen rato?

― Uh… así estaba vestida, bueno, con maquillaje y sin coleta... Y sí, gracias ― me miró extrañada unos segundos en los que yo recosté el codo sobre la puerta para apoyar mi cabeza sobre mi mano, mi vista siempre estuvo al frente mientras me explicaba. ― ¿Qué haces aquí?

― Quería dar un paseo para despejar mi mente… y quería que vinieras conmigo.

― Hace frío, Jade.

― ¿Quieres que prenda la calefacción? Sabes que la odio, pero bueh…

― Mañana iremos a los bolos ¿No? Puedes esperar…

― Vega ― la interrumpí ―, pasé de estar contigo cada segundo a verte no más de diez minutos si tengo suerte.

― No ha pasado ni un día, exagerada…

― Ya te extraño, así que mueve tú trasero y ponte el cinturón.

Pensó unos cuantos segundos –que me parecieron eternos– mi oferta hasta que por fin ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y recargó todo su peso sobre el asiento. Sonreí satisfecha, estaba nerviosa, como nunca antes lo había estado en mi vida, pero al fin sentía un gran alivio invadirme.

* * *

**Y ya (?) que pasará? :v **

**Anunciarles que ya falta poco, estamos en la parte importante de la trama y que quizá queden unos 5/6 caps más, depende de la cantidad de reviews -es lo que me mueve- y eso. Igual he disfrutado mucho con esta historia y leyendo sus comentarios. Muchas gracias c:**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Bieeeeeeeeeeen, al fin.. sí, al fin, capítulo nuevo. Sé que me perdí, pero tengo excusas... en algún lado, pero las tengo (?) Ok,no. Sólo quiero pedirles disculpas, pero he estado un poco full con el trabajo, bastante atareada, de hecho, además de un papeleo loco en la universidad que asdf, en fin. no los aburro más (?)**

**Agradecer, como siempre, a los que me dejan reviews: Yayis17 (:, MookieRoo, lucerluna191, use, Marilin, Qaths10, -me reí leyendo, lo admito(?)-, chase19, Aline -¡Muchas gracias por unirte! Me encantan los reviws largos xD- Vanes Izumi y Vizho.**

**¡Ah leer! o3ó7**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

La dirección de mi Camaro nos llevó a cualquier sitio y a ninguno a la vez. Solo sentir mi cabello danzando al son de la brisa, la cual acariciaba mi rostro con su gélido tacto, era reconfortante. La letra de _Behind blue eyes_ de _Limp Bizkit_ sonaba de fondo a un volumen casi relajante y, a la vez, de manera tan irónica con el momento que no podía evitar que una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado se dibujara en mis labios. El poco tráfico y la esporádica patrulla de policía que se nos atravesó en la noche –y que Vega ahuyentó al mencionar el nombre de su padre– hicieron que mi mente estuviera ocupada por un momento, pero al poco rato éramos las únicas en la maldita carretera y a cada metro que avanzábamos, mi cabeza me torturaba con que el fin de la noche llegaría. Era difícil, era jodido y nada parecía que iba a cambiar a menos que arriesgara; así que decidí qué, en el momento de dejarla en su casa… jugaría mi última carta. Tenía el último penal de la ronda, el decisivo. Era todo o nada. Independientemente de que tuviéramos una que otra cita, todo seguiría igual de platónico y si ella seguía saliendo con Shaw, incluso eso perdería paulatinamente…

Presionar a Vega nunca es buena idea, a pesar de todo, ella es independiente, toma sus propias decisiones y, muy a su estilo, no le importan lo que digan los demás –algo que terminó de enamorarme–, sin embargo, también tenía la posibilidad de perderlo todo a menos que pusiera todas mis cartas sobre la mesa. Tori es la única persona que ha puesto mi mundo de cabeza, que me ha hecho dudar. En mi retorcida vida, esa era la prueba más fehaciente de que la amaba.

Lo que quiero decir y como lo quería decir se reproducía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, envolviéndome por completo y encerrándome en una cúpula llena de nerviosismo, pero también de determinación, y no fue hasta que una luz roja del tablero del auto captó mi atención que pude salir de ese encierro. La gasolina se estaba terminando.

¿Cuántas malditas horas llevamos dando vueltas?

Crucé en la primera desviación camino a la estación de gasolina más cercana, bajé del vehículo y le indiqué al chico encargado el tipo de combustible que quería para mi auto. Me recargué de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, viendo como Vega rodeaba el vehículo hasta acercarse.

― ¿Quieres algo? ― pregunté señalando al _minimarkt _de veinticuatro horas de la estación. Ella negó con la cabeza mientras peinaba el enredo de su cabello causado por el viento, sonriendo tímidamente. ― Déjalo, te ves jodidamente hermosa.

Ver como sus orbes se abrieron tan grandes a la vez que gritaban algo como _«¿¡Jade West me acaba de decir que estoy jodidamente hermosa!? ¡Oh my Goooood!» _fue sencillamente épico.

― Solo si me pones en un video de los ochentas o el _Príncipe del Rap.― _bromeó.

Reímos un poco y nuestra atención se centró en el chico que colocaba la boquilla de la manguera en el tanque de gasolina. Torí sacó su pearphone y vio la hora. ― Oh por Dios, Jade, son las tres de la mañana.

Ahí está; dos horas conduciendo sin rumbo alguno es mi nuevo record.

― ¿Quieres que volvamos? ― pregunté y sentí mi estómago hundiéndose con un vacío horrible.

― Creo que es lo mejor.

― De acuerdo… ¿Todavía iremos a jugar bolos en la noche?

― ¿Estás insinuando que no cumplo lo que digo, señorita West? ― intentó sonar juguetona, pero yo ya no estaba para juegos.

― Simplemente ya no sé lo que vas a hacer.

Pagué al chico después de que retiró la boquilla del tanque y abrí la puerta del piloto para que Tori subiera por ahí, me senté después y puse marcha al vehículo, yendo unos cuantos kilómetros por debajo de mi promedio de velocidad actual. Respiré profundamente varias veces, pude notarlo por como ella volteaba a verme por segundos y volvía su vista al camino. Los ovarios para decirle lo que planeaba no faltaban, yo nunca me corto por nada, pero decidí que dentro de un auto acabando de salir de una estación de servicio no era la mejor opción.

Antes de que mi impulsividad me hiciera pisar el pedal a fondo para estar en el menos tiempo posible frente su casa, su voz me inundó: ― Eres especial para mí, lo sabes ― dijo, volteando a verme solo después de unos cuantos segundos. Mi expresión confundida era obvia.

― No te entiendo, Vega. Pensé que conocía a las personas, pero eres tan ridículamente confusa que desde que entraste a Hollywood Arts, la mayoría de las veces no sé lo que piensas o quieres decir, y este es uno de esos casos.

― Yo tampoco te entiendo ¿Qué pasó con la Jade cruel y malvada que me hacía la vida cuadritos? No es que la prefiera sobre esta Jade amable y a veces un tanto adorable, pero se extraña a aquella malvada. Me hacía poner los pies en la tierra.

― Bueno… supongo que cambió un poco. Nunca esa Jade había tenido que dormir con una persona para que quisiera que la dejara en paz.

― Eso no es así, Jade.

Pisé el acelerador, haciendo que el gran motor rugiese, ocultando el resto de su explicación bajo el ruido de la máquina. Conducir en dirección a su casa era una tortura. En mi cabeza, me hablé muchas veces de cómo enfrentarme a Tori, de cómo decirle las cosas, pero cada uno de los escenarios planteados me llevaban a la misma conclusión: rechazo. A pesar de que tenía los dedos entumecidos por el frío no solté el volante ni un segundo, seria, con la vista fija en el camino, consciente de que, después de que Tori se enterara de todo, me rechazara una última vez.

El sonido del motor parecía tres veces más fuerte de lo normal cuando, en la soledad de la madrugada, rebotaba contra las paredes de su residencia. Mis nervios se sentían como si alguien los hubiese bañado y gasolina y prendido en fuego, dejándolos maltrechos en todo sentido y ver la expresión triste con la Tori bajó del auto creó un resplandor de pánico dentro de mí.

Podía mandarme a la mierda sin siquiera decir nada.

Cuando sacó las llaves del bolso, reaccioné y bajé hasta situarme junto a ella, con la cabeza gacha, con mis nervios recorriendo cada centímetro cuadrado de mi piel. No podía más; tomé su barbilla suavemente con mi manó y alcé su rostro hasta que sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos.

― ¿Te besó? ― pregunté mientras mi pulgar comenzó a acariciar la suavidad de sus labios.

Se alejó al instante. ― Tú sí que sabes arruinar una noche perfecta, ¿no?

― ¿Con qué pensaste que fue perfecta?, eso quiere decir que te divertiste.

― Siempre me divierto contigo.

Mi rostro se comprimió entonces con una expresión ceñuda. Volví a preguntar: ― ¿Te besó?

― Sí… ― dijo, arrastrando la _i _y suspirando, irritada.

― ¿Solo eso?

― ¡Eres una imbécil! ― gritó con claro enfado en su voz a la vez que empujaba la puerta para abrirla. Yo me interpuse y tiré de la misma para cerrarla de nuevo, aún con el ceño fruncido: ― ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo, quítate, Jade!

― Vega…

― ¿¡Crees que por que ya no soy virgen voy a ir a meterme en la cama de los demás!?

― Maldita sea, Vega, tranquilízate ― espeté, tomándola por los hombros. ― ¿Es mucho pedir un poco de paz mental?

― ¿_Por qué_ demonios te daría paz saber que no me acuesto con Brian?

― ¿¡Es en serio?, todo el maldito mundo se da cuenta menos tú!

― Entonces soy una idiota que no se entera de nada ¡Felicidades, Jade, estás en racha, ¿decidiste volver a intentar poner mi vida de cuadritos!?

Apreté el agarre, esta vez evitando cualquier movimiento que pudiese hacer. Ella estaba intentando de nuevo alejarse de mí, se estaba volviendo costumbre, pero ahora se definiría nuestra situación. ― La forma en que me siento por ti… es una locura.

― Acertaste en la parte de locura…

― Vega, he estado practicando todo el camino acá como decirte esto, así que escúchame.

― Jade…

― No, Jade nada; sé que toda esta situación, nosotras, todo está jodido ¿De acuerdo? Soy impulsiva, agresiva, no pienso las cosas antes de actuar… incluso soy celosa. ― El nudo en mi garganta amenazaba con crecer aún más ― actúas como si me quisieras, y al segundo me botas y apartas de tu vida, luego vuelves a querer tenerme cerca… dios el domingo fue asombroso, fue perfecto y creí que ya nada me importaba, pero, de nuevo, me equivoqué, nunca acierto en nada y sé que una de esas cosas eres tú, la he cagado desde que nos conocimos… pero estoy _malditamente_ enamorada de ti, Tori. Te amo más de lo que he amado a nadie, y eso te lo puedo asegurar como te dé la gana. Contigo siento que ya no me hace falta escribir, aunque pensando en ti las palabras me salen solas. Contigo siento que ya no me hace falta la actuación, aunque me inspiras perfeccionarme cada día. Contigo siento que no necesito la música, aunque tú estás presente en cada una de mis canciones… sin ti no me hace falta más nada… solo tú, maldita sea. Te convertiste en todo lo que pienso, todo lo que respiro… te convertiste en mi maldito mundo y siento que voy a enloquecer si no puedo pertenecer a él…

No dijo nada, por varios segundos se quedó estática en el mismo lugar, con sus cejas alzadas hasta tocar la parte alta de su frente y sus ojos brillantes abiertos lo más que podía.

Suspiré, tragué el enorme nudo en mi garganta y limpié el rastro de humedad en mis ojos. Suspiré una vez más antes de hablar: ― Por eso… maldita sea… ― sorbí los fluidos que me molestaban para poder seguir ― por eso necesito saber si te acostaste con él.

Sus ojos brillaron más y, aún con la misma expresión en su rostro, negó con la cabeza. Sin pensarlo, estampé mis labios contras los suyos, me urgía sentirla y, aunque ella se sorprendió al inició, poco a poco fue tomando el ritmo de mis labios. Sus manos apresaron mi cintura y mis brazos rodearon su cuello. Segundos después, mi lengua se deslizó dentro de su boca y, al contacto, la suya comenzó a danzar de la misma manera. Sus manos apretaron con fuerza la tela de mi suéter y un gemido involuntario vibró en mi garganta.

Cuando sabía mi respuesta a todo, me separé y la miré directo a los ojos. ― Llama a Shaw, dile que no puedes salir más con él. Dile que estás conmigo.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró con pesadez. ― No puedo estar contigo, Jade.

― ¿Por qué diablos no? ― Había notado que Vega podía ser la persona más impredecible del mundo, pero la forma como me había besado tenía que significar algo, así como la otra noche. No podía ser simplemente tan cruel, no ella. No podía significar una simple amistad o solo simpatía. Después de analizarlo unos segundos, mi cabeza me llevó a una sola conclusión. ― Genial, la primera chica que amo y no me quiere.

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez entrecortadamente y se mostró vacilante antes de hablar. ― Cuando me cambié de escuela, sabía que mi vida daría un giro de forma determinada. O más bien, resultaría de otra manera. Daniel, aunque no lo creas… era muy parecido a ti, controlador, manipulador… y me hizo hacer cosas que en mi vida jamás pensé que haría… el juego, las drogas… Todo eso lo dejé atrás y cuando te veo a ti, todo eso se me ofrece en un irresistible paquete gótico, con pircings y… tatuado. No me cambiaron a otra escuela totalmente alejada de la anterior para vivir todo de nuevo, me lo advirtieron.

― Sé que mereces algo distinto ¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero me encabrona a niveles indescriptibles que me compares con el imbécil de tu ex, Tori… yo no te haría daño, ni te obligaría a nada, ¡pensé que eso ya lo había demostrado!, y haré lo que sea, porque esta mierda que siento aquí ― dije señalándome el pecho, me dolía, en realidad, pero no sé si por lo que sentía o por estarme rebajando de ésta manera… ― es más grande que yo, se volvió más grande que mi sentido común o mi cordura, y haré lo que sea ¿Me oyes, Vega? Lo que sea. ― Intentó alejarse, pero no la dejaría ir así como así. Al fin me estaba dando una explicación –una explicación de mierda, pero explicación al fin–. Me interpuse entre ella y la puerta, obligándola a quedarse. ― Dejaré de molestarte, de molestar a los demás, si quieres, me enfocaré solo en hacerte feliz; dejaré de beber, de ir a fiestas, no te obligaré a ver más películas de terror… lo que sea, solo debes pedírmelo. Te haré feliz siempre que pueda y me dejes, Tori… sólo cree en mí, demonios…

― No quiero que cambies…

― ¿¡Entonces qué diablos se supone que tengo que hacer!? Porque ya lo he hecho de todo, he intentado de todo y aún no me dejas entrar… si dices que no me quieres, lo entendería, pero no, Vega, maldita sea, me estoy volviendo loca, dime ¿Qué debo hacer?

― ¿Me prestas tu celular?

Fruncí el ceño, confundida, pero aún así, le entregué el aparato; ― Por su puesto ― dije casi en un bufido. Pasó sus dedos por la pantalla y a los segundos, tenía el celular en su oreja.

― Hola… no, no, soy yo, Tori… ― tartamudeó un poco ―, disculpa por llamar tan tarde, era para decirte que no podré salir contigo el viernes. ― Mis manos se apretaron hasta que mis nudillos se tiñeron de blanco. Vega no podía ser tan cruel de llamarlo para acusarme o algo… no. Continuó hablando: ― No, no… no podremos seguir saliendo, Brian, creo… no, de hecho, estoy bastante segura que estoy enamorada de Jade… perdón.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. La vi cerrando sus orbes con fuerza, quizá el imbécil se había molestado, pero en ese momento ningún impulso de asesinarlo se instaló en mi mente. En ese preciso momento mi cabeza solo reproducía una y otra vez las palabras que había distinguido de los labios de Vega ¿Habré escuchado mal?, ¿mi subconsciente habrá sido tan maldito para reírse de mí así?..., no, no fue eso, lo había dicho… ¡Maldita sea, le gusto a Vega, me ama!

Me ofreció el teléfono, y yo aún parecía una estatua idiotizada con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro, seguramente más idiota.

¿Me amas? ― no pude evitar preguntar.

― Es el estilo gótico ― respondió bajito, podría decir con vergüenza, pero no me importó, para mí fue más que claro. Alzó la vista y me miró a los ojos, sonriendo casi infantilmente y encogiéndose de hombros, como si lo que dijo hubiese sido lo más casual del mundo.

Vega me ama.

Vega me ama, maldita sea.

¡Vega me ama!

No esperé, me abalancé sobre su rostro, presionando ambas manos a cada lado de su cara y embistiendo su boca con la mía. No había espacio para la ternura, no había espacio para el romanticismo; quería sentirla, quería confirmar que era mía. Sus labios rápidamente se acoplaron a los míos, siguiendo mi marcado ritmo brusco, y no se queja, por el contrario, podía sentir su garganta vibrando con un gemido que atrapé con mi boca cuando mi lengua acarició la suya, y ella comenzó a acariciar la mía.

Nos separamos cuando el aire comenzó a escasear. Respiré hondo, agitada, y aún me costaba asimilar lo que veía; la imagen de Vega en un estado similar al mío, sonriéndome ampliamente con los labios hinchados por mi reciente atención… y yo no podía evitar derretirme cuando la miraba.

― Ven conmigo a casa.

― ¿Hiciste todo esto para tenerme en tu cama, West? ― preguntó pícara.

― Lo único que tengo en mente en este momento, es en dormir abrazada a ti toda la noche.

Cuando vi a Tori sentada en el asiento del copiloto de mi auto, aceleré, ansiosa. No sé cuánto tiempo tardé, tomé cada atajo que pude encontrar, recorté el camino todo lo que pude y pasé cada luz amarilla que encontré, y sé que tardé unos quince minutos menos al tiempo normal para llegar a casa.

Abrí la puerta con rapidez, con la _rapidez_ que podía conseguir con Vega metiendo sus manos bajo mi blusa y acariciando mi abdomen mientras dejaba húmedos beso por mi cuello.

― Shhh ― hice un gesto con mi dedo índice sobre mis labios para que guardara silencio, mientras mi sonrisa delataba lo feliz que estaba, y ella me devolvía el gesto igual de divertida.

Se lanzó a mi cuello y, a trompicones, entre besos y caricias, saltamos las escaleras, casi de dos en dos y ella reía contra mis labios antes mis inauditas muestras de habilidad –no soy muy deportista, pero en este momento me puedo convertir en el maldito Usaint Bold–. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación y solté un suspiro de alivio cuando dejé descansar el peso de mi espalda sobre la madera. La miré y ella hizo lo mismo, pero a diferencia de mi expresión de asombro y alivio, en sus ojos estaba ese brillo que me mostró la noche anterior, entre excitación y ternura.

― Te extrañé tanto… me tienes loca.

― Jade, sino entramos ahora, no me hago responsable de la escena que se puede encontrar tú padre cuando salga de su habitación.

Reí un poco, su desesperación me causaba gracia, pero, ¿a quién quería engañar?, estaba igual que ella, así que, como pude, llevé mis manos por detrás de mi espalda y giré el pomo de la puerta, introduje medio cuerpo y, al instante, un sentimiento de molestia, impotencia, desilusión y asombro me invadió. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí de inmediato.

― Ahm…

― ¿Qué pasa, Jade?

― Si te digo que Cat se quedó hoy a dormir, ¿te enfadas?

― ¿¡Qué!?

― ¡Shhhh!

― ¿No me jodas, Jade, en serio? ― Su frustración y resoplidos estaban causando una gracia nada normal en mí que, sabía, no le caería muy bien a ella, así que me obligué a disimular un poco.

― ¿Jade? ― Una adormilada pelirroja abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo restregándose los ojos. Apenas notó la presencia de la morena, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ― ¡Tori! ― Se tiró sobre ella y se envolvió a su cuello cual boa constrictora. Yo solo rodé los ojos.

― ¡Cat!, no esperaba verte aquí…

― Entremos antes de que mi papá me descuartice… y tú ― dije, volviéndome hacia Vega ―, tienes que avisarle a los tuyos. No quiero que digan que te secuestré o algo…

― ¿Eso quiere decir que te quedarás esta noche?

― Sip, me quedo, Cat.

― ¡Pijamadaaaa! ― y salió corriendo hasta la cama… suspiré, un poco culpable ante el sentimiento de hartazgo, pero quería que Cat se fuera ya, pero un leve codazo y la sonrisa de Tori fue suficiente para mejorar mi ánimo. ― Un momento ― la voz del gato llamó nuestra atención de inmediato ―, si tú estás aquí, y no estás con Brian… eso quiere decir qué…

― Así es, Cat ― me adelanté, orgullosa.

― ¿Así es qué?, no comprendo…

― ¿Qué te estabas imaginando? ― preguntó Vega.

― No lo sé, cuando mi hermano vino con esa chica que conoció en la cárcel y no con la policía, dijo que ella sería nuestra nueva hermana, pero Jade no es mi hermana, y Tori no viene de la policía… espero, ¿no vienes de la policía, verdad, Tori?

― No Cat, no viene de la policía, viene de su casa, yo la recogí y vino conmigo, porque quiso, quiere estar conmigo…

― Eso quiere decir que… ¡Oh, por Dios!

― Dios mío…

― Cálmate, Jade, es divertido ― Vega sonreía ante la emoción de Cat… no pude contagiarme con ella.

― ¡Joriiiii!

― ¿Qué? ― preguntamos al unísono, perdidas

¿Qué diablos es _Jori_?

― Jade, ¡y Tori!, ¡Jori! ― seguía diciendo, como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo. Yo seguía sin entender una mierda.

― Es lindo, Cat ― respondió Vega con una risilla y ahí me perdí completamente.

― ¡Séeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehh!

― Explíquenme o les corto las puntas del cabello… y ya saben lo que quiere decir _solo las puntas…_

_―_ Es nuestro nombre como pareja, boba ¿Y Por qué Jori?, ¿no puede ser… no sé, Tade? ― Preguntó con el ceño fruncido Vega, esta vez reí yo, luego de comprender.

― Oh…

― No, eso suena mucho a Bade ― respondió Cat.

― Cierto… Jori me gusta.

No me importaban sus tonterías, no me importaba nada. Solo me interesaba saber que esa noche iba a dormir con la chica que quería. Después me molestaría en explicaciones. Ahora, por fin, después de semanas, podía dormir tranquila.

* * *

**¡Y volvió el Joriiiiii! Y estaba vez si parece que para quedarse (?) Muchas gracias por su apoyo, lo agradezco de verdad. **

**Antes de despedirme, quería decirles algo: chicas, chicos... ¿Que tal si intentamos llegar a los 170 reviews en el próximo cap? Creo que es posible, y me animaría mucho xD No sé, piénsenlo**

**Chau, gracias!**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disculpen la mega, hiper, recontra tardanza, no tengo excusa... bueno, si las tengo, el trabajo ha estado horrible, me quieren echar y comienzo uni y asdasd (?) Pero eso a ustedes no le interesa. Pues sí, es por eso, he tenido casi o nada de tiempo para escribir, y los poquitos tiempos libres, la imaginación me abandona y blah. PERO YA ESTÁ!**

**Agradecimientos a: sakuritasan, Mr. Deizilla, mia, Paco, Kali, Guest, Vizho, Aline, Spikey07, Guest 2 (?), Kitty69Fong, Leaslion y michelleramirezledezma**

**A leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Siempre me ha gustado que me acaricien el abdomen. Es como un extraño _punto G _y mi cuerpo reacciona a él como tal, y, aunque estaba disfrutando demasiado las caricias de Vega, sabía que debía detenerla antes de que algún sonido extraño saliera de mis labios sin poderlo controlar, y con Cat a escasos dos metros de nosotras… no, no era recomendable.

Sonreí bobaliconamente al escuchar el gruñido de frustración que exclamó cuando aparté sus manos de mi estómago, pero la recompensé con uno de los miles _picos_ que le había dado toda la noche.

― Estoy que le propongo un trío a Cat con tal de poder tocarte…

― No es gracioso, Vega.

― _Gracioso, _West, es que me hayas traído a tú casa con Cat en tu cama.

Volví a reír bajito, ganándome un pequeño golpe en mi brazo como castigo, pero no me importaba. Vega, frustrada por no tener sexo, por no tener sexo conmigo, eso sí, sí que me gustaba. Tenerla en mi cama me gustaba, tenerla sonriendo, después de su «indignada reacción», demostrándome que también estaba feliz… sí, mañana tenía toda la pinta de ser un día genial… si Vega dejaba de darme mordiscos a lo largo y ancho de mi clavícula…

― Vega…

― ¿Hmm?

Cuando bajé mi mirada para dedicarle una de las tiernas –ya saben, esas que dicen que si no paran de hacer lo que sea que estén haciendo, sus extremidades terminarían adornando la habitación de sus padres, causándole un bonito trauma de por vida– pero verla en dicha posición me iba a causar un paro cardíaco por resistir tanto; con los codos apoyados en mi colchón a cada lado de mi cuerpo, su trasero en alza y enseñándome la inacabable longitud de sus piernas.

La odio…

Llevé mis manos hasta tocar la firmeza de sus muslos y clavé mis uñas en ellos, haciendo que un pequeño lamento se escapara de sus labios. Alzó su rostro y me miró fijamente a los ojos, sus chocolates brillosos estaban casi grises por la excitación.

Al diablo la rojita.

La tomé por la nuca, obligándola a que dejara caer todo su peso sobre mí y atrapé el gemido que estaba segura soltaría en mi boca. Acaricie su labio inferior con mi lengua antes de juntar nuestros labios en uno de esos besos que tanto me gustaban, me derretían. Los labios de Vega eran una droga peor que el café; suaves, cálidos, húmedos y adictivos.

― Chicas, si quieren me voy a la habitación de huéspedes ― dijo Cat bajito, con su rostro del mismo color de su cabello, esbozando una risilla nerviosa y cubriendo sus ojos con su girafa morada.

― Sí.

― No.

La voz de ambas, de Vega y la mía, sonaron al unísono. Tori me miró de soslayo con desaprobación y yo blanqueé los ojos. ― No te preocupes, Cat. Discúlpanos a nosotras.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y volvió a dormirse, y nosotras hicimos lo mismo, entrelazadas en un abrazo perfecto.

― Hey ¿Y esas sonrisas qué?

Beck preguntó y Vega y yo compartimos una mirada cómplice y seguimos caminando –yo rezaba para que Cat no abriera el pico, pues queríamos decirle a todos justo en la clase de Sikowitz–. Llegamos a la escuela y rápidamente se nos unieron André y Robbie, quienes no tardaron en decir alguna estupidez sobre nuestros «rostros felices». Suspiré sonoramente, intentando calmarme. No dejaría que sus estupideces me jodieran el día.

Me tocaba ir a clases de Historia; la primera hora la tenía alejada de Vega y solo la veía junto a Robbie. No me importaba pasar tiempo lejos de ella… solo que no quería que se extendiera demasiado. Nos despedimos con una sonrisa cómplice, dejándome embobada todo el camino hasta mi aula de clases… hasta que Rex habló.

Aburrido, como siempre, así fueron las clases, y yo me la pasé haciendo garabatos en las hojas de mi libreta. Dibujando algunas tijeras, otros cadáveres ardiendo en llamas, un sujeto siendo mordido por un zombie putrefacto, dos chicas agarradas de la mano que fácilmente podríamos ser Vega y yo… sonreí como idiota, pero me recompuse al instante y acabé garabateando sobre la prueba del crimen. Aún así, mi sonrisa no podía borrarla con unos cuantos rayones.

Alcé la mirada para ver el reloj al mismo tiempo que el profesor dejó de parlotear y noté que solo faltaban escasos quince minutos para salir. Me relajé un poco, dejando que todo mi peso descansara en el espaldar de la silla, haciendo que el sonido a mi alrededor, si intensificara.

_«Brian Shaw sí que es afortunado. Mira que Tori Vega es un bombonsito»_

Las palabras que pronunció ese idiota prendieron todas las alarmas en mi cabeza ¿Qué diablos quiso decir? ¿Afortunado por qué si lo cortaron hoy en la madrugada delante de mí? Me levanté furiosa, situándome a su espalda, ante la mirada petrificada del chico que lo escuchaba parlotear. El idiota se giró lentamente, mostrándome el rostro detrás de esa maraña de cabello rojo.

― ¿Por qué diablos es afortunado Shaw?

Silencio.

Mi irritación y ganas de asesinar aumentando.

― ¡Habla!

― ¡Shaw pasó la noche con Tori!

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y, de inmediato, se inyectaron de sangre. La simple imagen de imaginar a Vega y a Shaw era repulsiva, horrenda, nauseabunda, asquerosa… y dolía. De repente, todos me veían, veían la escena, y compartían miradas cómplices, como si todos lo supieran. Robbie me miró con una expresión de confusión, pero al mismo tiempo, podía notar la molestia detrás de los cristales de sus lentes.

Era obvio que Shaw estaba _alardeando._

― Jade, espera.

No presté atención al titiritero, ni al profesor que pedía calma. Solo salí despedida del aula, pero no iría tras Shaw, no aún. Iría primero con Tori… necesitaba escuchar de sus labios que ese idiota estaba mintiendo.

El camino hacia El Asfalto fue una tortura, escuchar a cada imbécil murmurar quien sabe que cosa y que el nombre de _Tori Vega_ estuviera en esos murmullos, me estaba sacando de quicio. Mis pisadas fuertes resonaban por cada pasillo que pisaba, y cuando salí a la cafetería, resonaron aún más fuerte. No sé si _de verdad_ estaba golpeando el piso, era la sangre en mi cabeza que amplificaba cada sonido que emanaba mi cuerpo. Alcé la vista a varias mesas a mí alrededor y la encontré sentada junto a Beck y André, comiendo lo que parecía ser un Sandwich.

Caminé rápidamente hasta ellos, y vi como Robbie se adelantaba a mi silla. Bufé, dispuesta a golpearlo e insultarlo, pero se apresuró a hablar antes de que yo pudiera hacer cualquier acción:

― Tori ¿has escuchado algo extraño?

Las cejas de Vega se alzaron hasta el nacimiento de su cabello, y el par de chicos a su alrededor dejaron su conversación para ver al cuatro ojos. Yo preferí quedarme al margen. ― Todos aquí normalmente hablan de cosas extrañas… ¿Por qué?

― Es que…

― La gente está diciendo. No. El idiota de Shaw dijo que estuviste con él.

Los ojos de Beck y André se abrieron como unos platos, Robbie solo la miraba fijamente.

― Olis chicos ―exclamó Cat llegando, borrando su sonrisa a ver la expresión de los chicos. ― ¿Pasa algo?

― Pues… estuvo conmigo… ¿No? ― Intentó sonar casual, parecía no entender la «forma de estar» que quería decir Robbie.

― Tori… creo que Robbie se refiere a…

― Qué tuvo sexo contigo, Vega ― finalicé, interrumpiendo a Beck y hastiada de tanto darle vuelta al asunto. ― Ahora dime si debo partirle la boca a ese infeliz o tienes algo que decirme.

Todas las miradas voltearon hacia mí, haciéndome sentir incomoda, pero no me importaba. La boca de Vega se abrió un par de veces, como si quisiera decir algo, pero nada salió. Arrugó su entrecejo, señal de que se ofendió con mis palabras. Bufó sonoramente y se levantó, tomando su bolso con brusquedad y empezando a dar largas zancadas.

― Tori ― llamó André, pero ella no se detuvo hasta que la tomé del antebrazo.

― ¿A dónde vas?

― ¿¡Cómo que a donde voy!? ¡A poner en su lugar a ese idiota!

― No harás irás sola.

― ¿¡Y quién me va a acompañar, tú!? ¡Por favor!, ¿Quieres tenernos a los dos de frente e interrogarnos por qué no confías en mí? ¿Es eso?

― ¡Yo no dije eso!

― ¿¡Ah, no!? ¿¡Entonces qué quisiste decir con ese _«o tienes algo que decirme»_!?

No dije nada, no tenía que responder, la verdad era que si sentía una leve desconfianza, no podía evitarlo, los celos me consumieron y me dejé llevar. Entré en pánico cuando la vi alejarse y volteé hacia los chicos en busca de algún consejo: _«síguela» _fue lo único que pudo ver en sus miradas, así que prácticamente corrí tras ella. No tardé en encontrarla, hablando con dos chicas que, quizá, conoció cuando estuvo saliendo con el imbécil; siguió sus indicaciones y caminó veloz hasta el gimnasio, donde un grupo de chicos se encontraban jugando al baloncesto, en ese grupo… Shaw.

― ¿¡Dime qué demonios pretendes regando por ahí que te acostaste conmigo, idiota!? ― En los ojos de Vega había furia, incluso puedo decir que vi una flamita bailando con locura, tal cual las caricaturas, mientras caminaba furibunda hacia Shaw hasta alcanzarlo y golpearlo repetidamente en el pecho. Me acerqué con cautela, observando, cuidando que no le hiciera o dijera nada a Tori o me conocería.

― ¿Por qué te molestas?

― ¡Por qué es mentira, idiota! ― esta vez lo golpeó con su mochila y los gritos de los imbéciles de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar; «_eres un perro_» o «_deja que te ruegue_» se podía escuchar de fondo y era tan desagradable.

― Vamos, que no lo quieras admitir, no quiere decir que no pasó ― respondió él con una sonrisa nerviosa y asquerosa, mirando a su alrededor como la gente se aglomeraba.

― Por favor… ¡Admítelo! ¿Cuándo estuviste conmigo?, ¿cuándo me quisiste manosear frente al estacionamiento del Nozu y Shinjin te detuvo cuando lo llamé?, ¿o frente a mi casa cuando mi padre salió con su arma en reglamento y _literalmente_ te _orinaste _en tus pantalones y tuviste que tomar prestado uno de los suyos para poder irte con algo de dignidad, el cual, por cierto, no rellenabas ni por asomo? ― ¡Esa es mi chica!, todo el mundo estaba riéndose, burlándose del idiota. Vega lo estaba dejando en ridículo. ― ¿O fue la noche cuando Jade me llamó, y por tu ego dolido de _machoman _quisiste demostrar tu hombría, la cual se fue al caño cuando tu mami te llamó para que fueras a casa por qué ya eran más de las nueve de la noche? ¡Así como te llamó todas las malditas noches!

― ¡Cállate!

― ¡Admite que nunca me tocaste más que simples besos que _yo_ te di!

La gente se volvió loca; el gimnasio era un hervidero y las personas no hacían más que silbar y alentar a Vega. El idiota de Shaw estaba rojo, quizá de la ira, pero yo prefería suponer que era de la vergüenza de estar siendo ridiculizado por Vega frente a media escuela. Me quería unir al coro de carcajadas, mi cuerpo me lo pedía, pero cuando quise reírme, vi como Tori era zarandeada por el idiota.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó como un resorte; salté sobre él y se lo quité de encima con un empujón tan fuerte que me sorprendí yo misma de haber exhibido tanta fuerza. Tori me miró sorprendida y levemente nerviosa, lo pude ver en sus ojos. Pero no dejaría que ese idiota la tocara.

― ¡Vamos Brian, dinos la verdad!

La gente comenzó a gritar todo tipo de cosas, enfureciendo aún más al tipo. Vega colocó su mano en mi pecho, impidiendo que me acercara a él. Me lo pidió con su mirada, y, aunque creía que la mejor idea era cortarlo en pedacitos, dejé que mi novia se encargara ésta vez de las cosas.

― ¡Pero si la verdad es qué…! ― y no pudo decir más; la rodilla de Tori se estrelló justo en sus _amiguitos, _causando que un chillido agudo y bastante gracioso saliera de su boca.

El imbécil cayó de rodillas, tomándose sus partes nobles y Tori le saltó encima, tomándolo de su camisa y presionando con su rodilla izquierda en el mismo lugar que golpeó antes. Todo el mundo enmudeció lo suficiente para escucharlo chillar nuevamente, y, una vez más, la gente estalló en locura.

― ¡Admítelo o te dejo su descendencia!

― Vaya, Shaw, creo que le debes una disculpa a _mi _novia ― no pude evitar regocijarme con su dolor. Tal vez sonaba cruel, pero se lo merecía.

― Lo siento…

― ¡No te oímos!

― ¡Lo… siento!

Solo ahí, venga dejó de aplicar la dolorosa presión y se levantó, aún con el rostro desfigurado por la furia. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia a mí. Yo también iba a voltearme cuando vi al idiota levantarse y tomar a Tori por el hombro. Ahí si perdí toda mi cordura; mi puño se movió por inercia, y viajó bastante veloz hasta impactar justo en la nariz de Shaw, quien se desplomó… causando que Vega callera con él, pues aún la sostenía.

― Mierda, Tori, perdón ― me acerqué para ayudarla a levantar, pero me manoteó, apartando mi mano mi mano con brusquedad, tomándome por sorpresa…

¿Pero qué demonios?

― ¡Maldita, me partiste la nariz!

― ¿¡Estás loca!? ― Gritó Vega, y yo aún no entendía cómo diablos mi perfecto día se había convertido en esto. ― ¡Tú puño pasó a centímetros de mi rostro!

― Tori, espera, yo… ― se fue, sin dejándome con la palabra en la boca, sin darme chance a explicarme.

Caminé tras ella, mi propia furia estaba comenzando a desbordarse y no iba a dejar que me dejara así, no ese día. No después de tanto que luché por ella.

Casi corrí hasta el estacionamiento y la vi con le decía algo, bastante alterada, a André, quien parecía intentar calmarla. Los otros chicos también estaban ahí y notaron cuando llegué. Intenté caminar con cautela, quería explicarle primero antes de que tomara daciones en caliente por mi culpa.

― André, acompáñame a clases ― siseó con veneno apenas me vio. Yo la tomé por el brazo apenas pasó por un lado de mí. ― ¿Qué, me vas a golpear?

― Te estás pasando, Vega, las cosas no son así.

― Te repito; golpeaste a un sujeto que estaba pegado a mí.

― Pero no fue tan malo, no te lastimó… tienes sangre en la blusa.

― ¡Genial! ¡Gracias, Cat!

― Sí, _gracias_, Cat.

― Tori, Jade ¡Al frente y muéstrennos sus proyectos!

Sikowitz se levantó del escenario y se situó en una mesa al final de la clase, como un alumno más. Hacía eso cuando quería observar con atención algo que le interesaba. Me levanté con desgano, mi mañana había sido horrible y no quería que siguiera así, pero Vega pasó a mi lado a grandes zancadas, adelantándome y situándose en el escenario con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, enseñándome descaradamente la mancha de humedad y los restos de sangre que obviamente serían imposibles de remover.

Suspiré sonoramente y me situé a su lado.

Un retro proyector se encendió al tiempo que las luces se apagaron y, al instante, un cuadro informativo se mostró en el pizarrón.

― Jade y yo comenzamos nuestro proyecto de actuación el día catorce de septiembre, el mismo día que comenzamos las clases ― comenzó a explicar Vega, terminando con una leve pausa, indicándome que siguiera.

― Sí… aunque al principio nos costó un poco y, incluso intentamos evadir nuestra evaluación, terminamos aceptando con gusto el tema asignado, un tema bastante curioso; así como algunos les tocó ser hijos de irlandeses cantantes o agentes de seguridad encubiertos…

― Nosotras actuamos por dos meses como si fuéramos parejas y, si estudian en Hollywood Arts, debieron darse cuenta del revuelo que causó todo.

Vega activó el video y fragmentos de nuestro tiempo juntas comenzaron a mostrarse; eran imágenes con la canción de _I'm just your problem_ sonando de fondo y algunas frases colocadas con edición de video. Cat y Tori se habían encargado de eso, pues no tenía ni idea que se habían esmerado tanto en ello. Salieron videos de pocos segundos que los chicos nos habían hecho en nuestras noches de películas, las dos abrazadas, ella acariciándome el cabello con suavidad, con amor, y yo dejándome hacer, bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos. Algunas imágenes más, imágenes que nos tomamos ese último día en la playa y el parque de diversiones, solo para dar paso a otro video, en aquel bar karaoke, donde Tori y yo bailábamos de una manera bastante provocativa.

Los silbidos en el salón comenzaron y mis labios me traicionaron, curvándose hacia arriba en una sonrisa tonta. Miré de soslayo a Tori y me sonrisa se acrecentó al verla igual de emocionada que yo.

― Como verán… ― volvió a hablar Tori ―, nos comprometimos de lleno en nuestro proyecto, y toda la escuela…

― Y más allá de ésta.

― _Y más allá de ésta, _creyó en nosotras, y a las pruebas me remito.

― Mensajes de felicitaciones… y otras cosas desagradables, nos llegaron a The Slap, inclusive una página en facebook _Jori…_

_― _¡Joriiiiii!

― Sí, Cat, Jori. Se creó en nuestro honor. Así que, Sikowitz, ya puedes darnos nuestro diez y terminemos con esto.

― ¡Un momento! ― se paró el viejo loco de los cocos. ― ¿Y Brian Shaw qué?

― Pues… para darle más credibilidad a la actuación… inventamos… una especie de _deslice_. Nunca fue a mayores, se demostró hoy… por desgracia, no del a forma que quería.

― Oh, escuché lo del gimnasio, buen jab derecho, Jade.― Genial, solo me faltaba esto… que Sikowitz me felicitara por mi idiotez. ― Pero… Jade dijo que eran novias, y ya no están en tiempo de proyecto ¿Quieren explicarnos? ― Sus cejas se movían de arriba abajo con rapidez.

Cínico de mierda.

― Digamos que nuestra relación está en _veremos…_

Me pecho se oprimió al escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de Tori sin siquiera mirarme.

― ¡Eso es suficiente para mí! Están aprobadas, chicas… a pesar de haberlo entregado dos meses tardes. Aprobadas.

― Genial…

Apenas estábamos saliendo de clases y no me fijé cuando Vega se fue, así que corrí rápido hasta el estacionamiento, aún pensando en lo ridícula que me había vuelto ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo por alguien a quien decía odiar antes? No lo sé, por más que lo pensaba, no tenía respuestas. Había pesado de ser Jade, a la que todo le importa nada, la que no se rebajaba por nadie, ni la que sufría por alguien… a ser todo lo opuesto, por Vega, por Tori Vega… maldita sea.

Pero mi cabeza cortó todo pensamiento cuando vi a Tori abriendo el auto de Harris, dispuesta a irse con él. Corrí hasta alcanzarla.

― Tori… ¿podemos hablar?

― Ya estamos hablando.

― En serio, Vega… por favor.

Suspiró antes de hacerle una seña a André para que la esperara, salió del auto y se cruzó de brazos ante mí.

― ¿Y bien?

― ¿Cómo… estás? ― Sí, señoras y señores, Jade West estaba nerviosa.

― Furiosa… o lo que le sigue a eso.

― Mira, Tori… sé que no soy perfecta, y sé que te arriesgas mucho al estar conmigo, y créeme que no hay nadie más que intente que esto funcione tanto como yo. Lo voy a arruinar, lo voy a arruinar muchas veces… pero en ti está tenerme paciencia, esperarme. Trabajo con mi carácter, no sabes cómo me he esforzado… pero hay cosas que aún no controlo.

― Jade, no soy tu princesita, ni debes protegerme de nadie, a menos que _de verdad_ necesite tu ayuda. Ni siquiera debes sentir celos, estoy contigo, ¿no? Eso es lo que cuenta y ya.

― No sé por cuánto tiempo estés conmigo… mis intenciones distan mucho de mis actos impulsivos de mierda.

― Hey… tampoco te tortures… sólo, déjame estar un rato sola, ¿sí?

― Okey…

― Te hablo en la noche, adiós.

Y así, sin más, se fue… ¿Tiempo record? Doce horas bien.

* * *

**Se que encontrarán errores, pero no tengo tiempo ni de pulirlo. Me disculpo por eso :( espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Espero vernos pronto.**

**Ya saben, cualquier cosa que me quieran decir (insultos, recomendaciones o un simple (: o ): ) ahí están los review. Que eso me ayuda bastante y me sube el ánimo un montón. Gracias!**


	19. Capítulo 19

**No! No es una ilusión, ni un espejismo, ni tienen resaca aún -ella si tiene(?)- pero he vuelto! En forma de estampitas! (?) Okno, pero si volví xd**

**Antes que nada, es obvio que les debo una disculpa desde hace... 4 meses? Sí, sé que es mucho tiempo para esperar la actualización de una hisitoria que, a la final, no es taaaaaaan genial como otras que hay por ahí -señala a la menta(?)- pero bueh, así se diern las cosas. Mi vida se volvió un caos esos meses y la motivación e inspiración se fueron pa' la puta y se reventó toita(?) -vean ese video, se los recomiendo xD-**

**Gracias a: Vanes Izumi, Kali, Aline, ShortyAdi, Layla Scarlett, Yayis17 c:, Kuroneko, .33633, belen-evil-panda, Marilinn y a Guest. Gracias a todos, de verdad, a los que leen también y no comentan. Y gracias pro esperarme tanto, ahora sí, a leer. **

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

En mi cabeza se habían formado muchas posibilidades, muchos escenarios. Ninguno más placentero que otro, pero sabía que era necesario. Sin embargo, el último escenario que se cruzó por mi cabeza, el cual deseché al instante al verlo imposible, fue que ella _en realidad_ me llamara… y ahí estaba, su nombre con su foto brillando en la pantalla de mi pearphone, mientras la vibración del aparato lo hacía moverse hasta quedar casi al filo de la mesita.

Lo mío con Vega se había convertido en algo… indescriptible. Podía estar sin ella, lo sabía. Nunca me había echado a morir por alguien, ni había descuidado mis asuntos o mi salud, mucho menos mi físico, y Tori no era la excepción. Podía vivir sin ella… solo que no quería hacerlo.

Me apresuré a tomar mi teléfono y escuchar su voz fue un bálsamo a la opresión maldita que tenía en el pecho desde la escuela. Escucharla disculparse se sentía tan bien. Por una maldita vez yo no había sido la que estropeara las cosas… al menos sola, y ese pensamiento egoísta –típico de mí– me llevó por primera vez otro un tanto desconocido… la culpa. Un silencio se apoderó de la línea telefónica y solo podía escuchar su respiración, así como ella podía escuchar la mía. Mi mente se encontraba más relajada, sí, pero aún así quería borrar toda posibilidad de una posible futura pelea.

Así que a la brillante Jade West no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que disculparse. De nuevo.

― Lo siento. Sé que actué de manera impulsiva y… lo siento.

― Debes aprender a confiar en mí, Jade. No soy una princesita a la que su caballero negro deba rescatar de sus apuros.

― ¿Caballero negro? ― reí y ella hizo lo mismo. Al menos había creado un ambiente más agradable.

― ¿Esperas que te diga caballero blanco? ― mencionó aún con una sonrisa en la voz.

― No, caballero negro es perfecto.

La plática se tornó en una típica charla banal y de cosas _randoms, _cotidianas. Como siempre las hemos tenido. Después de un par –varias, en realidad– de horas de conversación –ya sabía yo que tendría que reponerle el crédito del celular a la niña que no tenía noción del tiempo– la conversación se volvió densa, y un tanto monótona, con silencios espaciosos. Lo normal, los temas de conversación del día se habían terminado. No era molesto, solamente era lo que sucedía después de tener horas conversando. Pero en uno de esos momentos largos de silencio, en lo que la música de fondo invadía nuestros auriculares, comenzó a hablar con un deje de melancolía que me descolocó un poco.

― Cuando era pequeña, tuve una discusión sobre ti con mi padre ― mencionó, y la pude escuchar reír con un leve deje de ironía. Mis cejas se unieron, arrugando mi entrecejo como un acto reflejo a lo que estaba escuchando.

Sus neuronas estaban dormidas ya y ella solo era un robot trabajando en modo automático. No había duda.

― Eso tiene mucho sentido, Vega, ahám.

― ¡En serio, idiota¡

― En serio, Tori, ¿sobre mí?, ¿eso no es un poco imposible?

― La verdad no, fue en sus primeros meses como policía… estaban asaltando un banco en Callifornia y pidieron refuerzos, incluso a agentes que no estaban de guardia ese día. Era su primer trabajo realmente peligroso. Estaba asustado.

Adrenalina emergió de donde sea que provenga la adrenalina y recorrió mi cuerpo en segundos. Vega nunca había mencionado a sus padres. Sentía la curiosidad de preguntárselo en algún momento, si ella quería oficializar o no nuestra relación- Sé que no era fácil para ella, el señor Vega es un tanto estricto en lo que a estos temas se refiere y, la verdad, ninguna de las sabemos cómo reaccionaría. Sé que su madre no tendría problemas… _creo_. Al menos es un poco más fácil con ella que con un policía armado y con licencia para matar. Mi removí un poco incómoda en mi cama al sentir la pausa, así que me atreví a preguntar de nuevo. ― ¿Y cómo fue eso?

― Él me dijo que, pasara lo que pasara esa noche, encontrara a una persona que me sacara de quicio ― río y yo me quedé aún más confundida ―, que no fuera fácil. Que me tocara luchar con esa persona por algunas cosas, _como las nuestras_.

En ese instante me sentí un poco avergonzada. Debía estar siendo un verdadero grano en el culo para ella.

― Me dijo que, justo en el instante en que dejáramos de pelear, me daría cuenta que estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Tenía razón… bueno, no creo que _su persona_ fuera _una chica_, pero es lo mismo.

La idea de que Vega creyera que yo era la persona de la que había hablado su padre en un momento como ese, cuando aún era una pequeña, me hizo sentir aceptada, como nunca antes me había sentido –no me mal interpreten, con la familia de Beck siempre fui como un miembro más, pero Beck nunca me habló de algo así. Esto parecía ser mero y simple destino, y me estaba comenzando a gustar creerlo–.

― Amo a mi papá ― dijo con una leve risita y yo no pude evitar contagiarme de esa felicidad repentina.

¡Dios!

― _Yo te amo a ti._

― Y yo a ti ― me respondió al instante con un ligero bostezo, y sus próximas palabras me confirmaron que no tenía ni puta idea de la hora que eran: ― ¡Son las dos de la mañana!

Vega nunca ha sido una chica de acostarse taaaan tarde, menos en un día normal de escuela. Así que comprendía que estuviera muerta. Pero se comprometió conmigo, dijo que me llamaría y lo hizo. Y eso hace que sienta esas ridículas mariposas en el estómago por enésima vez en la noche.

― Y yo tendré que reponer tu crédito antes de que papá policía se entere y envíe a sus amigos detectives a averiguar quién está cortejando a su pequeña.

Una pequeña risa se escuchó a través del auricular y yo no pude contenerme, así que reí con ella por unos cuantos segundos.

― Eres increíble… ― dijo aún entre risas.

― Lo sé, lo soy.

― Iré a dormir, bebé. Estoy muerta.

― Buenas noches, cosita.

― Amo ese sobrenombre…

― Lo sé.

― Adiós.

**[ ]**

La vida había vuelto a la normalidad. Tal vez más para Vega que para mí. A simple vista éramos felices. Sin embargo, podía sentir como una muralla de precaución se creaba a mí alrededor. No quería cagarla más, así que no daba ningún segundo con Vega por sentado. Si quería abrazarla y besarla, lo hacía. Adiós complejos con el contacto físico –solo con ella, obvio–. Si estaba aburrida en mi casa, iba a la suya y la buscaba. Si estábamos las dos en mi casa, estábamos abrazadas.

Regresar a Hollywood Arts oficialmente como novias tuvo el efecto esperado. Pasearnos por los pasillos tomadas de la mano, bromeando y riendo o besándonos ocasionalmente, –bueno, más que ocasionalmente– disparó los chismes a niveles históricos. Por cada lugar que caminábamos, los murmuros y las historias dignas de las páginas de la revista Cosmopolitan continuaban hasta que otro escándalo mayor ocurriese.

Admitámoslos, no podía haber un escándalo mayor.

Sin contar la terrible inquietud que sentía respecto a mi relación con Tori, se sumaba el difícil año escolar que estábamos viviendo; después de las vacaciones navideñas, las clases se volvieron tal tortura que hasta yo debía admitir que estaba siendo por demás exigente. Por obvias razones, duramos algunos meses distanciadas, pero sin problema alguno. Ambas estábamos envueltas en nuestras clases, al igual que los chicos. Pocas veces nos reuníamos a salir entre semana y nuestras reuniones se limitaban a una comida alguno que otro sábado. No había tiempo incluso para salidas nocturnas.

Las vacaciones de verano se acercaban, por obvias razones, los exámenes finales los teníamos a la vuelta de la esquina. Sumado a eso, una preocupación más se añadiría a la lista Vega.

El viernes antes de los exámenes, el ambiente en el Asfalto intentaba ser ligero sin mucho esfuerzo. Todos sentíamos la tensión en el ambiente. La graduación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Incluso, sentir el calor rostizando tu piel al salir de tu habitación era un alivio y un escape de tantas páginas de libros e investigaciones en internet. En nuestro camino a la cafetería, Tori y yo apenas habíamos podido escapar de una pequeña pelea de comida iniciada por Sinjin… quien terminó siendo víctima de bullying masivo. Cat no tuvo tanta suerte, y ahora debíamos aguantar sus lloriqueos por la salsa de tomate que sobresalía de su camisa rosa.

Todos charlábamos, intentando distraernos mutuamente mientras hacíamos la fila en la cafetería. Hoy tocaban burritos y nadie quería perdérselo. Nos dirigimos a nuestro lugar de siempre y Robbie intentaba consolar a Cat mientras yo divertía a los chicos con la historia de cómo Tori se había sentido tan culpable por haber hecho llorar a Amber al destruirla totalmente jugando al _Pro Evolution Soccer. _Al poco rato el teléfono de Vega comenzó a sonar y su rostro palideció al ver quien la llamaba.

― ¿Tori?, ¿estás bien? ― Preguntó André y yo cerré la boca y volqué toda mi atención a ella.

Ella se removió nerviosa en su silla y volvió a guardar el celular en su bolsillo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa a André como respuesta. ― Sí, no es nada ― dijo, sin siquiera voltear a verme.

― Tal vez deberías contestar ― le dije al instante.

Ella se encogió de hombros sin quitar la mirada de su comida. ― O no.

Sabía que se trataba de su madre o, en el peor de los casos, de su padre. El señor Vega estaba trabajando en un caso de una pequeña banda de ladrones de bancos que se había instalado en Los Angeles hace algunos meses. Cuando David se unió al caso, los sujetos solo tenían un par de robos y huídas de la policía. Era una banda más del montón, solo que un poco más organizada al momento de escapar. Hace un mes, todo se fue al carajo…; los tipos resultaron ser más que una simple banda de ladrones, son unos jodidos psicópatas.

Su última gracia fue el robo al World Savings Bank, robo donde la alarma no sonó, la policía jamás llego y, cuando se interrogó al gerente encargado del banco, mostró como los ladrones le habían traído una fotografía manchada de sangre y semen de su hija de nueve años… ¿Qué podía hacer?, ¿cómo podían juzgarlo?

Desde que se descubrió el nivel de destrucción mental de esos sujetos, el señor Vega solo ha ido a su hogar dos veces en lo que va de mes. El caso tiene a la policía totalmente patas arriba y, obviamente, la familia Vega está totalmente inquietada. Y Tori no escapa a esa realidad.

Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con su padre, la pone en exceso nerviosa.

― Podría ser importante ― insistí. Le gustara o no, debía saberlo.

Suspiró sonoramente y tomó su pearphone a la vez que se alejaba un poco de la mesa. Yo la acompañé de inmediato. ― Hola, papá… sí… ok… de a… de acuerdo. Cuídate, por favor… te quiero… ― y colgó después de unos cuantos minutos.

― ¿Y bien?

― No es nada, solo quería saber como estaba, sabes que no nos vemos mucho.

― Vega…

― Ya, Jade, por favor. Quiero concentrarme en mis exámenes y se me está haciendo jodidamente difícil…

La miré a los ojos por unos segundos, con una expresión seria y ella hizo lo mismo. No me teme, no la intimido. Así que termino por aceptar de mala gana su petición. ― No te preocupes, cosita.

La boca de Tori formó una perfecta _o _después de mi comentario. Estaba totalmente sorprendida por mi respuesta.

¿Qué?, ¿no puedo ser compresiva con mi chica y darle el espacio que necesita?

― ¿En serio?

― ¿En serio qué?

― ¿Te rindes así como así? Cómo has cambiado, Jade West…

― Vega, sino quieres que tu papá tenga que perseguir a otra jodida mentalmente, guárdate tus bromas.

― Tú solo estás jodida mentalmente por qué no dejas de pensar en _mí_ ― canturreó.

Maldita mujer bipolar.

― Cómo sea ― mascullé dándome la vuelta. Sin querer involucrarme más por temor a salirme de quicio, pero sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y su barbilla apoyándose en mi hombre derritieron mis barreras por completo.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras nuestros pasos se volvían lentos. No quería molestarme, lo sabía, aún así yo estaba causando esa sensación en ella a pesar de conocer su situación actual.

Dejé a Tori en su última clase, besándola para despedirme antes de encontrarme con Beck y André en el estacionamiento. Hollywood Arts se estaba vaciando con rapidez y nosotros ya no teníamos más clases, así que decidí ayudarlos con el vestuario para montar una escenografía que le exigía su profesora de Producción Escénica.

Mientras los esperaba recostada sobre el capó de mi auto, saqué mi celular y marqué a mi padre. El tema de esos malditos psicópatas me tenía muy ansiosa, sabiendo que la felicidad de Vega podía ponerse en juego debido a su padre… no quería que algo externo fuera a tirar por la borda lo que estábamos construyendo.

Al instante de presionar la tecla de llamada, cayó la contestadora.

― Papá, necesito saber si tienes alguna información sobre el caso de los ladrones del World Savings Bank. Respóndeme cuando puedas. Adiós.

Colgué a la vez que veía a los chicos salir del edificio con un par de bolsas con telas y vestuarios del caja negra.

― Parecen que ya tienen todo listo. ―Beck sonrió. André no. ― Realmente no son tan malos ― bromeé, esta vez logrando que el moreno sonriera un poco.

― Se sentirá mejor una vez vea que tenemos algo decente montado. ― respondió mi ex, entregándome un vaso de café de la máquina.

Los ayudé a subir las bolsas en mi auto y esperamos a que Tori saliera. Obviamente iba a esperarla.

Me acomodé de nuevo en mi auto mientras los chicos conversaban cualquier cosa. Mi papá no me había devuelto la llamada aún y cada minuto que pasaba, sentía que me volvía igual de dramática que Tori. Esos sujetos de verdad me inquietaban, y es que, conociendo mucho los perfiles psicológicos de ese tipo de personas –a quién voy a engañar, me intrigan ese tipo de personas. La frialdad con que hacen actos sin escrúpulos y como no le tiembla el pulso para hacer cualquier cosa. Por eso me gusta leerlos, por curiosidad. Siempre me han llamado la atención esas cosas. Pero sentir curiosidad por los perfiles psicológicos de personas así, y otra muy distinta era que alguien tan cercano estuviera sufriendo por culpa de éstos–, sabía que cualquier cosa podía pasar, en cualquier momento.

Tomé varios sorbos, pensando en diferentes escenarios en mi cabeza de las cosas que podían pasar. No quería verla en ese estado pseudo depresivo. La quería alegre, como siempre, aunque sabía que eso era malditamente imposible, al menos hasta que esta situación se acabara. Pero era necesario, a pesar de sonar tan egoísta, la necesitaba.

Di un último sorbo antes de tirar el envase de plástico en la papelera de reciclaje más cercana. Estaba tan absorta en mis preocupaciones que ni siquiera noté cuando me había terminado el café, mucho menos que los chicos ya se habían metido en el auto. Miré mi reloj y noté que era tarde. Tori ya debería haber salido de clases.

En ese mismo instante, me llamó.

― Hola, Vega.

― ¿Todo bien?

― Ahora sí – dije, abrazándola y pegándola a mí.

― De acuerdo… ¿Qué pasa?

― Sólo tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza ― suspiré. Cuando hizo saber que mi respuesta no era suficiente, continué: ― Ésta semana, los exámenes, tú…

― Te dije que todo estaba bien.

― No es tan fácil, Tori. No me has dicho para que te ha llamado tu padre y, conociendo un poco lo que pasa por la cabeza de esos psicópatas, no puedo dejar de hacerme mil y un películas, cada una más mierda que otra…

― Te lo diré para que te tranquilices, ¿de acuerdo?

En ese instante, André bajó la ventana del auto y gritó: ― ¡Dense prisa, tortolitas, hace mucho calor y el tiempo apremia!

Gruñí de frustración y Tori apretó dulcemente mi brazo en un intento de reconfortarme. Nos dirigimos al auto y Vega abordó en el asiento del copiloto, el cual había sido dejado libre por los chicos. Cuando iba a subir, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y cuando vi el nombre en la pantalla, no dudé en alejarme un poco del auto.

― ¿Papá?

― ¿Qué quiere saber exactamente?

― Bueno… ― dudé un poco al escuchar el tono serio y duro de mi padre ― como eres abogado, pensé que tenías alguna información sobre este caso.

― Exacto, por eso mismo te pregunto qué quieres saber exactamente.

― El… el papá de una amiga está en el caso y pues… el hombre apenas para en su casa, apenas ve a su familia.

― Es normal en este tipo de casos

― Okay, okay… reformularé la pregunta; ¿Está en peligro… ella puede estar en peligro por culpa de su padre?

― Todos en esta ciudad estamos en peligro con esos maniáticos sueltos, Jade… esos sujetos no tienen escrúpulos, y para responder tu pregunta. Creo que sí, tu amiga podría ser un poco más propensa que el resto a ser víctima de estos tipos. Ella y todos los familiares de los policías en el caso.

― Ya…

― No sé si el señor Vega lo se lo ha dicho o no, pero prefiero que tú no se lo digas. Estas cosas deben tratarse con discreción.

― ¿Cómo sabías que hablaba de Vega?

― El señor Vega es el único con una hija en Hollywood Arts… y también he notado como se han vuelto… cercanas.

― Papá, yo…

― Ya habrá tiempo de hablar tú y yo. Ya lo hablé con tu madre y creo logró que les diera el beneficio de la duda… pero sí, quiero hablarlo contigo. Pero cuando todo esto se calme.

― Gracias…

― Hablamos en la noche. Cuíedense.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí el cap! ¿Se esperab esto? No, ¿verdad? Pues comienza el drama, verdadero drama y en este punto la historia deja de ser una "comedia/drama" para centrarse un poco más en el drama, pues comienza el arco final ¡Pero no se preocupen! Abrá comedia igual, pero en menos grado c:**

**¿Qué opinan de lo que está pasando?, ¿les gusta, no les gusta, le intriga, les da igual? Pues diganmelo en un review!**

**Espero que nos leamos pronto, la musa llegó a mi de repente y esperemos que se mantenga xDu Los quiero mucho, saludos y besos!**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Actualización, sí, por raro que parezca, pero alguien me inspiro y bueh, ya saben como es de rara la musa loca. (?) Lamento tardar tanto, pero, sigo con la excusa de siempre (aunque no es excusa como tal), pero la inspiración va y viene, va y viene y así no se puede hacer un cap decente. Intentaré hacerlo más regularmente, se lo merecen ahora que falta poco, ustedes y la misma historia.**

**Gracias a: MookieRoo, Vanes Izumi, Marilinn, LenyRehim, Left Lie. **

**Los reviews bajaron en el cap pasado, pero es normal por todo el tiempo que tardé en actualizar... espero y suban un poquito más en este capítulo. O con que lleguemos a los 200 me conformo. (?)**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Las fáciles conversaciones con papá se habían perdido hace mucho tiempo. Desde que mis padres se separaran, una distancia incontrolable se fue formando entre nosotros, cada vez más grande, la cual creció cuando decidí contarle el tipo de carrera que quería para mi futuro, y se expandió aún más cuando se casó de nuevo. Nuestra relación no va más de cordialidad, como si se tratase de unos compañeros de trabajo, como si una empleada –yo– se dirigiera a su superior –él–, y la verdad, no me molestaba, prefería mantener nuestras vidas de esa forma, así no tendría que aguantar su discurso sobre lo conveniente que era para mí analizar las cosas, pensar seriamente sobre mi vida y decidir estudiar derecho, como él.

Pero, ahorita mismo, en este preciso instante, necesito a mi padre, al verdadero, al que es capaz de hablarme con franqueza, preocupándose por mis sentimientos, ¡estaba a punto de salir del clóset delante de él! Y, realmente, estaba muerta de miedo. Nada de lo que venía a mi mente parecía una manera apropiada de comentarle como ocurrieron las cosas, o el por qué se lo oculté durante estos meses. No, realmente estoy aterrada, y esta vez no puedo mentir.

Estacioné mi auto frente de casa y vi el suyo en el garaje. Es raro que haya llegado temprano, pero supongo que la situación lo amerita. No todos los días una hija te cuenta que tiene una relación de meses con otra chica…

Basta, Jade. Deja de torturarte con eso.

Entré despacio, abriendo la puerta con el mismo cuidado, intentando hacer el menos ruido posible, frunciendo el ceño al sentir el sonido seco de los tacones de mis botas al caminar por la vacía sala.

― ¿jade? ― Llamó mi padre a la vez que salía de su despacho.

Casi di un respingo, pero me controlé. Debía mantenerme serena.

―Pensé que vendrías en la noche.

― No hay mucho trabajo. Todos están de cabeza por el caso de estos… sujetos ― dijo la última palabra con un nivel de asco e impotencia que nunca le había visto. Supuse que incluso para alguien como él le costaba mantener una actitud neutral frente la situación. ― ¿Qué tal la escuela? ― preguntó, dejando de lado aquel gesto y acomodando su acostumbrada serenidad.

― Bien, un poco movido.

Lo vi asentir con lentitud, tomar una bocanada de aire y mirarme con seriedad.

Debía parecer un gato asustado en estos momentos y no había forma de que pudiera controlar mi miedo. Maldición.

― Bien… vamos al grano, ¿cómo es eso de que ahora te gustan las chicas?

Debo admitir que me descolocó que lo preguntara de esa forma. Verlo con el ceño fruncido, mostrando aquel nivel de curiosidad y expectación a lo que yo pudiera explicarle me intimidó. Tragué grueso antes de responder cualquier estupidez, debía pensar muy bien mis palabras y necesitaba que mi garganta estuviera aclarada. No quería tener a mi papá como un enemigo en mi relación con Tori.

― Es… un poco complicado de explicar. No es algo que pasó tan fácil como lo pintas.

― ¿Te han gustado otras mujeres?

― No… ― respondí mientras peinaba mi cabello hacia atrás con mi mano derecha. ― Apreciaba la belleza de una mujer, pero eso no quería decir que me sintiera atraída.

Enarcó una ceja ante como muestra de disconformidad ante mi respuesta. ― ¿Entonces como pasó esto?

― Vega… Tori. Tori es distinta al resto, al menos así lo veo yo; tenemos mucho tiempo en esta relación tan extraña de peleas y puyas que terminó volviéndose una costumbre, ese tipo de rutinas agradables que al alterarse te hace sentir disconforme, como si algo faltara. Si no estaba al menos un momento discutiendo con ella, el día se volvía más pesado, fastidioso… y no, no eran discusiones reales, al menos con el tiempo todo se había vuelto más un juego que otra cosa. ― expliqué y él asentía lentamente con la cabeza, como si estuviera procesando la información. Respiré profundo antes de continuar: ― siempre tuvimos esa relación odio amor. Supuestamente no nos soportábamos, pero no podíamos estar lejos una de la otra, ni podíamos lastimarnos de verdad, mucho menos dejar que otro lo hiciera… aunque suene risible viniendo de mí ― reí con nostalgia, recordando viejas temporadas ―, y este proyecto de Sikowitz… fue como, ¿el descubrimiento? No sé, pero pasar tanto tiempo con ella, compartir tantas cosas… terminé creyéndome el proyecto o algo, y cuando me di cuenta, me dolía que estuviera con otros chicos, la celaba y comencé a notar… más, lo realmente atractiva que era.

― ¿Y estás segura de que no es una etapa?

― Estoy segura que quiero a Tori ― respondí con seriedad. Odiaba que la gente dijera que lo nuestro era un «experimento». ― Sé que apenas soy una adolescente, pero estoy segura que esto es real; la quiero, siento atracción sexual por ella y créeme, si fuera una etapa eso no existiría.

― No voy a juzgarte, Jade. ― Dijo de repente, sorprendiéndome. ― Ya lo hice una vez con tu capacidad para encajar en tu escuela de artes, también juzgué la educación y formación para el futuro que podías recibir ahí y, aunque no lo comparto, lo acepto… creo que ese sentimiento se repite. No estoy seguro de cómo asumir estas cosas, Jade, incluso no sabía cómo asumir tu relación con Beck… ― mencionó más para él que para mí, sonriendo un poco y contagiándome de ella.―Pero yo no puedo mandar en ese tipo de decisiones. Es tu vida, si vas a fallar, necesitas fallar tú para poder aprender de esos fallos. Si tu relación con Tori falla, espero que seas lo suficientemente madura para tomar lo bueno ello.

Sonreí, aliviada… ¡Dios santo, me había quitado al mundo de la espalda! ― Gracias, papá.

― Que lo acepte, no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con ello ―dijo, sin perder la seriedad, cargándome de nueva ansiedad. ― No fui criado de esa forma, lo sabes. Sabes muy bien que la homosexualidad no está bien vista en el mundo, incluso en tu carrera, este tema podría afectarte.

― No… no estoy pidiendo que lo aceptes así como así ― respondí lo más seria que pude, poniendo la mejor expresión West que pude, intentando estar a su nivel. ― Solo te pido que le des una oportunidad a esto. A que no trates a Tori como lo haces con las personas que no crees lo suficiente para estar en la familia West. Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que no está mal, de que no estamos mal.

Volvió a asentir con lentitud, sonriéndome levemente, dando terminada la conversación. Se despidió con un apretón en mis hombros, el cual significaba que lo intentaría, que pondría de su parte. Volvió a su despacho y yo fui escaleras arriba cual robot programado para tirarse a una cama, y así lo hice; dejé caer mi peso sobre mi colchón, como si estuviera ida. Mi mente en blanco y yo… hasta que me vino a la mente mi mamá. No sabía qué demonios le había dicho Ruby para que mi padre estuviera tan comprensivo y no me sacara a patadas de la casa, pero debía agradecerlo.

[…]

― Oh por Dios, oh por Dios ¡Oh por Dios! ― oí a Cat chillar desde el pasillo de la escuela, justo donde estaban colgadas sus notas. Me quedé expectante, unos cuantos metros lejos del tumulto de gente que analizaba la cartelera blanca y, de un momento a otro, vi un punto rojo abrirse paso cual huracán por ese montón de caras –algunas con pánico y decepción, para mi buen humor matutino – y llegó hasta mí, lanzándose a mi cuello, haciendo que casi desperdiciara mi taza de café.

― Sino me sueltas en tres segundos te corto los dedos con las tijeras que me regalaste en navidad.

― Lane no te deja traer tijeras a clases.

― ¿Quieres averiguarlo?

Chilló con desesperación y se alejó de mí, pero su sonrisa volvió al instante cuando vio a los chicos entrar al mismo pasillo. Ambos traían sus labios curvados hacia arriba y tan anchos como les era posible, era obvio que su ánimo era inmejorable. Cat corrió hasta detenerse frente a ellos y comenzó a dar saltitos, y yo la seguí con media sonrisa en el rostro.

A quién quería engañar, este estaba siendo un magnífico día para todo el jodido mundo.

― ¿Y bien, y bien, y bien?

― Calma rojita.

― Aprobados ― sentenció Beck, sacando una boleta con la calificación final de su obra. Cat se colgó del cuello de ambos con tanta fuerza que casi los hizo caer. Me reí por lo ridículos que se veían.

― ¿Tú qué, Jade?

― Me ofende la pregunta, André ― respondí con arrogancia mientras desdoblaba mi propia boleta, mostrando un sobresaliente.

Los chicos rieron, fingiendo sorpresa, era estúpido pensar que yo no aprobaría, mucho menos sabiendo que había sacrificado tiempo valioso con Vega para sacar la mejor nota de la maldita prueba. Saqué mi pearphone en el momento que dejaron de prestarme atención para verificar si tenía algún mensaje de ella, pero nada aún.

― ¿Y Tori? ― preguntó Cat, balanceándose sobre sus pies con las manos entrelazadas delante de ella.

― Es cierto, la campana sonó hace quince minutos, ¿no debería estar aquí? ― agregó Beck.

― ¡No sé, maldita sea! También supongo que ya debería estar aquí ― dije irritada. Su tardanza me estaba preocupando.

― Me pasó un mensaje hace una media hora, dijo que iba a tardar un poco más ― respondió André encogiéndose de hombros, ganándose que lo mirara con odio malditamente descarado. Sin embargo, mis facciones se suavizaron cuando vi a la pelirroja reír y dar saltitos en dirección a la escaleras, me giré casi que con desespero y vi a Tori bajar a toda velocidad.

No tardó más de dos segundos en tenerla guindada a mi cuello, con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y tuve que aferrarme de su trasero para no dejarla caer y no caer yo en el intento. Reí, maldita sea, no pude contener la sonrisa al verla tan emocionada.

― ¿Por qué Tori si puede abrazarte? ― Preguntó Cat con pena en su voz. Pero meh… es Cat.

― ¿Entonces si nos graduamos todos?

― ¡Y todos iremos a la fiesta de Kenan! ― Gritó Vega mientras se bajaba de mí, con su brazo derecho envolviendo mi cuello y con el otro alzando su boleta para que todos vieran un diez escrito en tinta roja permanente.

Tenía que admitirlo, estaba feliz, y mi sonrisa se dibujaba sola en mi rostro, no podía controlar mis labios que se curvaban hacia arriba como idiotas, estos momentos estaban demoliendo cada uno de los malestares que podía haber dentro de mí, y haciendo un repaso mental de los acontecimientos, ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? Tenía una relación estable con Vega, el mayor miedo que tenía sobre algún obstáculo, que era mi padre, terminó aceptándonos de una u otra forma, estaba oficialmente graduada y, este fin de semana, iríamos a casa de Kenan Thompson a celebrarlo.

Noté como Tori también me miraba de reojo, ensanchando aún más su sonrisa al percatarse de la mía. La detallé, tenía bolsas bajo los ojos producto, seguramente, de noches de estudios e insomnio, aunque yo sé que había algo más. En ese instante, mi expresión seria volvió, recordando que ella estaba pasando por un momento terrible en este preciso instante, y yo no podía estar plenamente feliz sabiendo eso. La abrecé con fuerza, pegándola a mí, depositando un beso en su frente sin importar los silbidos y bromas de los chicos. Sentí que ella rió ante sus comentarios, pero lo que me causó escalofríos fue el suspiro pesado que soltó contra mi cuello. Ella sabía porque hice eso.

[…]

Acompañé a Tori a su casa, pues su madre no estaría en la ciudad y Trina estaba en casa de algún chico idiota. Dormiría con ella esta noche y, a pesar de que intenté bromear, inclusive metiéndome o burlándome de su listado de canciones y películas favoritas, nunca me prestó verdadera atención, pero si se cansó de decirme que no había necesidad de que me quedara con ella, a pesar de que su propia madre me pidió que lo hiciera.

¿Qué puedo decir?, la gente confía en que puedo defenderme sola.

No le presté mucha atención, la verdad, su ánimo afectaba al mío y no quería que su bajeza me hiciera enojar, así que estacioné el auto en silencio frente a su casa y bajamos de la misma forma. Caminaba detrás de ella con mis manos en mi pantalón, con la mirada fija en cualquier lado cuando puso su mano en la boca de mi estómago.

― En serio no es necesario que me acompañes.

Resoplé con cansancio antes de responderle. ― Sí, sí lo es ― dije, y entré antes que ella sin voltear a verla. Si iba a estar con esa actitud, ambas podíamos jugar al mismo juego.

Sí, claro.

Estuve toda la maldita tarde sentada en el sofá, fingiendo ver un realtty show estúpido de unos descerebrados viviendo juntos en una casa, mientras ella duraba 3 horas comiendo una ensalada césar en la isla de su cocina. No me miraba, ni yo a ella. Sabía que algo le estaba dando vueltas a la cabeza, pero no sabía qué diablos era, y quería saber, por el demonio que sí. En algún momento, cuando la tarde daba paso a la noche –lo supe ya que los anaranjados rayos del sol se colaban por la puerta corrediza de su patio–, me harté de la situación y me levanté al sofá con la vista puesta ella. No pareció inmutarse mientras caminaba en su dirección, y la que terminó sorprendida fui yo:

― ¿Estás cómoda con esto? ― No supe que decir, toda la rabia que tenía se borró de un plumazo y cedió su puesto al verdadero pánico.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― Ah… esto, ¿estás cómoda con mi actitud? ― volvió a preguntar y supuse que pudo leer la confusión en mi mirada, porque se adelantó a continuar. ― tengo días con una actitud de mierda, y aunque soy consciente de ello, no puedo evitarlo…

― Ay, por favor, Tori. Ésta mierda no es tu culpa, yo también estaría así en tu situación, no tienes porque torturarte más.

― No lo veo justo para ti.

― A ver, ¿y qué es lo que no ves justo?

― Qué tengas que estar discutiendo conmigo cuando no hay motivo ― dijo, riendo amargamente y sorbiendo por la nariz. Se pasó la mano por el cabello para ocultar su nerviosismo y me sonrió con ternura y tristeza. ― Jade, creo qué…

― No ― la corté con dureza.

― No entiendes, no creo que estos momentos pueda darte el lugar que mereces, no sé si pueda estar pendiente de lo nuestro…

― Entonces yo estaré pendiente por las dos ― le dije, escondiendo el nudo que se estaba formando en mi garganta para que mi voz sonara ronca y brusca. ― No dejaré que termines con esto.

― No soy tu propiedad, Jade, no soy tuya…

― ¡Pero yo sí soy tuya! ― Grité con tanta fuerza en mi voz, que sentí como mis cuerdas vocales se resentían a la vez que Vega daba un respingo para luego verme sorprendida. ― Yo sí te pertenezco, y voy a hacer lo que sea, lo que sea para seguir siendo tuya.

Un pequeño temblor se apoderó de su labio inferior y, cuando creí que se echaría a llorar, noté como sus ojos chocolates se tornaban oscuros y su mirada se volvía tan intensa que me costó sostenerla. De un momento a otro, sus manos alcanzaron ambos lado de mi cara y tiraron de ella hasta que sus labios chocaron con los míos y me besó con desesperación, yo no tardé en dejarme llevar por sus besos. La sentí tan frágil y a la vez tan impaciente que la rodeé con fuerza por la cintura, alzándola hasta que la subí al pequeño mesón de concreto y baldosas.

― Vamos a mi habitación ― dijo jadeante mientras se separaba para recuperar un poco de oxigeno para seguir viviendo.

Obviamente la llevé, subimos de prisa y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambas estábamos desnudas. Ella ya se había tumbado en la cama, pero yo preferí esperar un poco más. Estaba cachonda, sí, pero quería consentirla esta vez, dedicarle un poco más de tiempo a las preliminares, moldearla completamente a mi antojo con la punta de mis dedos, convertirla un solo suspiro bajo mis caricias.

Quería que me notara, que supiera que ahí estaba pasara lo que pasara.

Me eché sobre ella, cubriéndola por entero con mi cuerpo. Sin moverme, y sin permitir que me tocara, empecé a besarla lentamente. La obligué a dejar los brazos inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo y ella me obedeció, con una sonrisa bailándole en los ojos. A continuación, empecé a besarla con ligeros besos en los párpados

— Ciérralos — le ordené, besándole los pómulos, la mandíbula y la garganta. Me apoyé sobre mis antebrazos y me serví de ellos para alcanzar en cada momento la parte de su cuerpo que deseaba. De la cabeza pasé al cuello, del cuello al pecho, del pecho al estómago, y los últimos besos ligeros se los di en la cara interna de los muslos. Regresé a mi posición y observé su expresión. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa relajada.

De acuerdo, veamos cuan relajada termina.

Lamí sus labios hasta que ella entreabrió la boca, permitiéndome entrar. La besé metiendo mi lengua, sin rudeza, alargándolo hasta que ella tuvo que apartarse para coger aire. Abrió los ojos y me miró. Parecía que le gustaba. _«No los cierres, si no quieres»_, le susurré. Me dejé caer con todo el peso sobre ella, enroscando mis piernas entre las suyas, y volví a besarla a conciencia. En la habitación solo se escuchaban los chasquidos húmedos de nuestras bocas y los ocasionales gemidos de ambas.

Tori se revolvió un poco debajo de mí e intentó tocarme, pero se lo impedí llevando ambos brazos a su lugar inicial. Alzó las cejas en señal de impaciencia, pero la sonrisa excitada no se borraba de su rostro. Aumenté la dosis y, sin aliviar mi peso sobre ella, comencé a balancear mis caderas, suave, lento, cuidado que nuestros sexos tuviera el mayor contacto posible, como sé le enloquece y desespera.

Una sonrisa perversa se formó en mis labios al verla apretar la mandíbula y arañar las sábanas. No tardó en mover sus brazos desesperada y rodearme con ellos, la dejé hacer y la basé con hambre. Sacó las piernas debajo de mí y las envolvió alrededor de mis caderas, uniéndonos más. Mi balanceo era lento, hacia y hacia abajo, apreciando su rostro y como sus labios se apretaban para enjaular un gemido que al final terminaba escapando más como un suspiro. No podía negar que esa imagen hacía que mi propia urgencia creciera, y mi humedad bañando su pelvis me delataba, pero no podía pensar mucho en mí…

Sin embargo, ella _sí_ que podía.

En un momento, el que no vi venir, se envalentonó y, sin previo aviso, me tomó por la cintura y tiró hacia un lado, haciendo que mi espalda se desplomara sobre el colchón y posicionándose sobre mí. Pensé que era un motivo de venganza, quizás de desesperación, pero pude notar que en sus ojos había más un deje de súplica porque la dejara hacer. Quería mostrarme que también estaba para mí, para lo que necesitara.

Sentí como se abría paso entre mis piernas con rodilla de derecha hasta posicionarla firmemente en mi humedad, sacándome un suspiro que no pude controlar, peor fue cuando llevó su diestra hasta mi pecho derecho y su rostro se escondió entre el hueco entre mi quijada y mi cuello y comenzó a dar pequeños mordiscos en una zona que no sabía, tenía tan sensible. Mis manos se posicionaron en su espalda y comencé a hundir mis dedos en su tersa y morena piel, aruñando al sentir los espasmos causados por los pequeños movimientos adrede de su rodilla. Su boca fue dejando un camino de besos húmedos que pasó de mi cuello, hasta mi clavícula, y de mi clavícula hasta mis labios, haciendo cada vez más fricción con su pierna en mi vagina y esmerándose un poco más en las caricias en mi pecho, y así tuve que ahogar un sonoro gemido que vibró en nuestras bocas unidas cuando sentí la sensación del orgasmo apoderarse de mí, recorrer cada una de mis jodidas células hasta explotar en mi centro en forma de humedad. Cerré los ojos y sonreí en su boca, respirando entrecortadamente mientras recibía fugaces y cálidos besos en mis labios.

Cuando mi respiración se normalizó, bajé lentamente mi mano hasta si centro, disfrutando como su cerraba sus ojos ante mis caricias.

― Vega ― la llamé.

― ¿Hmm…? ― articuló ella cuando introduje mi dedo medio en ella, el cual se deslizó con facilidad debido a su tremenda humedad, lo que me hizo sonreír orgullosa.

― Eres tan hermosa ― dije, y ella apretó más los ojos mientras una sonrisa crispada se dibujó en su boca. ― Hey, estoy hablando contigo.

― Lo siento ― se disculpó como pudo y abrió perezosamente sus párpados para mostrarme unos achocolatados ojos llenos de deseo ― pero no puedo concentrarme bien en lo que me dices.

― ¿Ah, sí? ― pregunté picara.

― Sí… hay ― jadeó pausadamente ― hay algo que me distrae… me distrae much… mucho ― pudo terminar la oración entrecortadamente y con voz ronca, pues mi dedo se había curvado en su interior, tanteándola mejor.

― Tori ― la llamé, esta vez por su nombre y pude sentir un pequeño apretón en mi dedo.

― _¿Sí…? _― alargó la «i» con pereza, como si la deslizara por una superficie resbaladiza.

― Te amo ― susurré introduciendo un segundo dedo en ella, sintiendo como esta vez su vagina me apretaba por completo, sin intención de liberarme. ― Mucho ― añadí y ella comenzó a balancear sus caderas inconscientemente.

No respondió, pero no me molestó. La tenía donde quería, deshecha bajo mis dedos, bajo mis caricias, demostrándome que se entregaba por completo a mí y, con un leve orgullo empapado de un egoísmo que no podía evitar debido a mi naturaleza egocéntrica –la cual no había desparecido por completo–, que yo fuera la única persona que había sido testigo de ver a Tori transformada en una masa de músculos y gemidos debido a la excitación que le brindaba le daba un toque especial que me excitaba mucho.

Comencé a mover mis dedos a un ritmo que se acrecentó a los segundos hasta llevarlo al punto en el que me encantaba. Rápido, enérgico, casi rudo… mis mano libre apretando su cola hasta que mis uñas rasguñaron el firme músculo y con mis labios alcanzado sus pechos, mordiendo la aureola y chupando un segundo después, repitiendo aquel proceso numerosas veces.

Mi posición no era la más cómoda del mundo –mi espalda me iba a matar en la mañana, pues todo mi peso y parte del de ella descansaba solo en la parte baja–, pero no quería estar en otro lugar… maldición que no.

Cinco minutos tardó en correrse, sintiendo como su esencia se escurría por mis dedos al mismo tiempo que un alarido casi gutural se escapaba de su boca. Se desplomó hacia un lado, quedando boca arriba y respirando como si acaba de correr el maratón de Boston segunda vez consecutiva. Ambas estábamos bañadas en sudor, con nuestra piel brillante bajo la luz de la pequeña lámpara de su mesita de noche, y mis ojos no desperdiciaron un segundo para apreciarla, observarla, y así lo hice; me deleité una vez con su figura, con su perfecto y tonificado cuerpo y con esa hermosa piel bronceada que ahora era adornada por las pequeñas marcas de mis dientes y labios en gran parte de su pecho y clavícula.

Solté una pequeña risilla; _«Cuando se dé cuenta mañana me va matar» _Pensé.

― También te amo ― soltó a los pocos minutos, cuando su respiración se tranquilizó un poco. Yo no pude hacer más que sonreír como imbécil.

Estiré mi brazo hasta tomar su hombro y la atraje hacia mí, acurrucándola en mi pecho y miré como sonreía al escuchar los latidos de mi corazón. No sabía por qué, pero aquello parecía gustarle, así que no me importó el peso sobre el área. Besé su frente y nos propusimos dormir… al menos las tres horas que el reloj indicaba. Su mamá volvía alrededor de las ocho y eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada.

Además, mañana teníamos fiesta.

* * *

Reviws? c:


End file.
